


Ибо прежнее прошло

by add_violence



Series: Откровение [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blasphemy, Concentration Camps, Dark, Drama, F/M, Genocide, Medical Experimentation, Nazi Germany, Out of Character, Period-Typical Racism, Philosophy, Post-Canon, Thriller, Torture, Violence, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/add_violence/pseuds/add_violence
Summary: Рецепт мирового господства Отца прост: несколько кровавых печатей и пять ценных жертв. Пока Вторая мировая война щедро орошает землю кровью, пятеро аместрийцев, попавших в этот мир милостью Истины, еще не знают, какая роль им уготована тем, кто возомнил себя Богом. Об этом известно детям Отца - гомункулам, но далеко не всех их устраивает Его план. И у каждого из них на это свои причины. Сиквел к "И отрёт Бог всякую слезу с очей их": https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692038/chapters/44330398





	1. Пролог: Nil sancti/Ничего святого

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: хочется жить http://fanfics.me/user219670  
Постканон, AU.  
Автор не претендует на историческую достоверность.  
Мнение автора может не совпадать с мнением персонажей.  
Контент может оказаться спорным с религиозной точки зрения.  
Рейтинг по большей части за насилие.

_We create now our future past_  
_ When we look back, black history_  
_ It started slow, its coming fast_  
_ Black supremacy._  
_ Samael «Black Supremacy»._  
_ 1944, май._

Этой ночью в стенах заштатной польской церквушки собралась чрезвычайно странная компания. На лавочке в середине зала сидели трое: женщина необыкновенной красоты в форме военного медика, с собранными длинными волосами; юнец, по внешнему виду кажущийся неоперившимся птенцом, но уже отрастившим клюв и когти — фуражку венчала кокарда с мёртвой головой, а на погонах гордо красовались две небольшие звёздочки, вкупе с петлицами выдававшие хауптштурмфюрера; и явно умственно отсталый толстяк соответствующего вида. Но не они были самыми необычными посетителями позабытого богом и людьми храма. Впереди, попыхивая трубкой, сидел тот, кого чаще можно было увидеть в военной хронике, а никак не в такой странной локации, — Верховный главнокомандующий Советской Красной Армии, Иосиф Виссарионович Сталин. По его правую руку, в рабочей робе и с явно скучающим лицом, восседал огромный мужчина, судя по внешности, необычайной физической силы.

Однако, забреди сюда обыкновенный обыватель или потерявшийся ополченец, он бы подумал, что увиденное им есть прямое последствие ранений, лишений и прочих ужасов войны, а кто посуеверней, и вовсе списал бы всё на откровенную бесовщину. Ведь на странной компании чудеса заканчиваться и не думали: распятый Иисус заговорил. Заговорил голосом, внушающим страх и трепет даже тем, кто расположился на утлых источенных древоточцами лавчонках; словно и правда могущественная сила, описанная в пророчествах, прорывалась сквозь символичную оболочку и оттого казалась ещё более страшной и неумолимой.

— Назначен час, — проговорил голос, — тот славный час, когда моя власть станет суверенной. Когда все миры сойдутся в одной точке лишь с одной целью — поклониться мне.

Ласт и Энви переглянулись — они слышали это уже не в первый раз, и если поначалу встречали эти речи с энтузиазмом, то сейчас его у них явно поубавилось.

— Кагда? — жёстко вопросил дымящий трубкой Рас. — Ви гаварите аб этом нэ первий год, но нэ називаэте ни дат, ни конкрэтного плана. Это заставляэт нас усомниться в вас.

Казалось, глаза Христа на мгновение гневно вспыхнули, но этого быть не могло — каменные зерцала статуи были пусты и безжизненны, а гнев был более незнаком душе Отца, ведь его средоточие теперь сидело напротив. И смело возражало создателю.

— Вы можете последовать за Гридом, — если бы статуя могла скривиться, она бы это сделала. — Однако напоминаю вам, что это решение ошибочно. План всё равно будет приведён в исполнение, но лично вы и ваши люди в этом случае получите лишь забвение и то, что стократ хуже смерти.

Рас прищурился, пожёвывая мундштук трубки. Одержанные Красной Армией победы он не считал заслугой Отца — доставшийся Гневу народ был достаточно отчаян, свободолюбив и обладал поразительной волей. Однако не признать того, что без помощи этого кукловода им пришлось бы куда как хуже, он не мог. Впрочем, часто вечерами он думал о том, что и в Рейхе велись отнюдь не только диверсии, как утверждал Отец. Сражения становились всё кровопролитнее и кровопролитнее, число жертв множилось — казалось, вся планета до самого ядра пропиталась кровью и вопиет тысячами тысяч голосов неприкаянных и неупокоенных душ, но Ему было мало. Больше, быстрее, выше, сильнее — и всякий раз он повышал ещё и планку жестокости, словно бы смотря, до какой степени способен оскотиниться человек. Рас считал цену, уже уплаченную, слишком большой, чтобы сейчас, на финишной прямой, сойти с дистанции.

Убедившись, что все остаются в деле, Христос продолжил:

— Почти всё готово. Теперь нам снова нужны ценные жертвы. Мой человек сделает так, чтобы братья Элрики к назначенному времени прибыли в указанное место. Он же привезёт с собой ещё одного неудачника, ухитрившегося нарушить Табу и оказаться здесь. Что же до остальных… Рас!

Усатый вытащил из рта трубку.

— Ты знаешь, что делать. Ласт!

Женщина вздрогнула. Она давно ждала этого момента, где-то в глубине души надеясь, что он не наступит никогда. Теперь же холод пополз по изящной спине, принимая в леденящие колкие объятия и нашёптывая на ухо нечто неразборчивое так, что волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

— У тебя есть цепной пёс. Прикормленный цепной пёс, — последнее прозвучало до тошноты медоточиво. — Заставь его нарушить табу. Когда придёт время, он должен сделать это, дочь моя.


	2. Глава 1: Omnia orta cadunt/Всё рождённое обречено гибели

_Dem Feldherrn die Treue — der Fahne die Pflicht._  
_Folgen sie stumm dem Befehl_  
_Und ziehen nun los mit Angst in den Augen_  
_Millionen verblendeter Seelen._  
_Sie wissen nur das, was sie wissen sollen_  
_Da vorne lauert der Feind._  
_Statt weißer Tauben fliegen Geier herbei._  
_Die Schlacht beginnt — der Himmel weint._

  
_Hämatom «Todesmarsch»._

  
_1944, август._

Клонящееся к закату солнце окрасило повисшую над рекой дымку багрянцем.

— Хорошо, что здесь мы можем говорить начистоту, — Ласт медленно втянула тяжёлый влажный воздух.

Диктофоны были повсюду, кроме, пожалуй, некоторых коридоров и двора между десятым и одиннадцатым бараками — происходящее там, как правило, не вызывало желания слушать записи даже у самых оголтелых садистов. Также этих адских машин обычно не устанавливали в спальнях. Зольф временами думал, что причиной тому было вовсе не желание оставить людям хоть что-то личное — в подобном строе личному места быть не могло, тем паче в военное время — а банальная зависть. Хотя в последнее время у большей части эсэсовцев времени не хватало даже на сон, не говоря уж о чём-то ещё.

За двадцать лет их пребывания в этом мире переменилось многое, и их непростые жизни с множеством тайн вплелись в причудливый узор истории, оставив кровавые росчерки устремлений и преступлений.

— Можем, — Зольф зябко повёл плечами: тонкая нижняя рубашка не спасала от окутывающей прохлады августовского вечера, обманчиво ласковой, но постепенно пробирающейся в самое нутро. А этот вечер был неожиданно холодным, так непривычным для данных мест.

Китель он набросил на плечи Ласт — она любила вне служебного времени перебираться из порядком опостылевшей формы в платья, а в последнее время личного времени становилось всё меньше, хотя, как ни парадоксально, и работы тоже. Тихо, полужестами-полувзглядами они выражали всё большую тоску, которую, разумеется, никак нельзя было выказать хоть сколько-нибудь явно.

Сентябрь 1939 года ознаменовался тяжёлой поступью войны, неумолимо шедшей по миру под бравурные марши, несшей за собой шлейф разрушений, смерти и людской восторженности. Громыхали взрывы, не умолкала канонада, кровь питала землю столь драгоценной жизненной силой; в воздухе, кроме бомбардировщиков, поселился густой как смоль запах разложения — как плоти, так и души. Наука, в особенности направленная на благо военного дела, шла вперёд семимильными шагами по головам подопытных, а иной раз и самих учёных, и хищный блеск фиалковых глаз Ласт, вокруг которых так и не залегла полагающаяся сеть морщин, на какой-то момент стал сравним с яркостью сигнальной ракеты в ночном небе. Не зря гомункул отправилась изучать антропологию в столь далёком двадцать четвёртом — с того самого момента, когда Освенцим переименовали в Аушвиц и устроили там прекрасную базу для исследований, столь интересных продвинутым умам Третьего Рейха в целом, и Ласт в частности, они скрупулёзно и тщательно испытывали на прочность человеческие организмы. Точнее, конечно, _не-человеческие_ — с точки зрения идеологов НСДАП.

Фрау Кимблер скрестила на груди изящные руки, глядя на заползающий за горизонт кровавый диск. Зольф устало обнимал её за плечи, отмечая, как расползаются по воде багровые блики, как поднятая слабым едва заметным ветерком рябь кажется вязкой, тяжёлой, словно широкие мазки масла на грубом холсте.

— Это снова более всего похоже на то, что всех нас используют, — он хмуро смотрел на кровавую воду. — В прошлый раз была назначена дата. А сейчас я и вовсе не уверен, что он собирается открывать Врата.

Ласт поджала губы. Это было то, о чём ей с Зольфом разговаривать хотелось менее всего.

— Он говорил, что собирается, — Ласт безучастно пожала плечами. — Как-то же он должен править всеми мирами.

Кимбли поджал губы. Чем дальше, тем сильнее ему казалось, что сообщница что-то недоговаривает, но давить на неё и выспрашивать он не собирался.

Поначалу война стала для него глотком свежего воздуха. Несмотря на то, что он был по-прежнему приписан к IG Farben и занимался научными разработками, ему удалось правдами и неправдами несколько раз поучаствовать в боевых действиях. Свист пуль в воздухе, дрожь земли и идущая с ним рука об руку смерть словно вернули его к жизни, в привычное русло, где Зольф ходил по грани, будто приоткрывая завесу, но всякий раз ему удавалось выйти живым и, как правило, почти невредимым. Солдаты, с которыми ему доводилось сражаться, недолюбливали сумасшедшего учёного и ненавидели дни, когда ему приходилось принимать командование: он был равнодушен к потерям, его стратегии были чудовищно рискованны и подчас самоубийственны, а на «дружественный огонь» он смотрел сквозь пальцы. Если ему поручали зачистку региона, он не успокаивался, пока с упорством маньяка не оставлял никого и ничего живого на всей подведомственной территории. Впрочем, мародёрствовать и развлекаться в своё удовольствие тоже никому не давал, за что снискал ещё большую, ничем не замутнённую неприязнь.

— Пойдём обратно? — Зольф вдохнул запах её волос — они по-прежнему пахли ванилью. — Там уже, наверное, представление в разгаре. Опять Энви будет местной звездой. Жаль, если пропустим.

Ласт недовольно повела плечами — на периодических представлениях эсэсовцев, более напоминающих шоу извращенцев, обыкновенно собирались одни мужчины. Часть женского персонала находила эти водевили оскорбительными, ещё часть — непристойными. Шутка ли — почтенные офицеры переодевались в женскую одежду, более всего напоминающую костюмы танцовщиц кабаре, и устраивали танцы и представления под музыку. Особенно на этом специфическом поприще отличался её братец — тощий голенастый почти подросток с андрогинной внешностью очень многим напоминал привлекательную фройляйн, стоило ему подвести необычные выразительные глаза и принарядиться. В такие моменты Ласт особенно чётко ощущала в воздухе напряжение, исходившее от таких правильных и благообразных эсэсовцев — уж ей-то как Похоти было очевидно: почти все они вожделели юного и идейного неофита и много бы отдали за проведённое с ним в приватной обстановке время.

— Тебе жаль это пропустить? — Кимбли знал, что Ласт приподняла бровь.

— Жаль, — честно признался Зольф. — В нём артистизма на целую театральную труппу хватит.

— Хорошо, — она усмехнулась. — Мустанг! Ко мне!

На зов прибежал молодой поджарый доберман: Кимбли пару лет назад подарил Ласт щенка. Зная, какие собаки в этом мире пришлись жене по душе, он выбрал того представителя породы, что не интересовал более никого: всем были нужны злобные псы, которые быстро учились нападать на людей. Ласт же, вопреки ожиданиям, предпочитала больших и добрых животных, вроде дога Вильгельма, жившего у семьи Шварц. Узнав, как она собирается назвать щенка, Зольф испытал смешанные чувства: с одной стороны, ему было очень смешно, с другой же он ощутил едва заметный укол ревности.

* * *

Когда они вошли, Эрих Зайдлиц, облачённый в пышное платье и блондинистый парик, вдохновенно отплясывал под играющую на слегка ползущем патефоне «Лунную серенаду» Глена Миллера. Сидевшие стройными рядами офицеры пили виски и коньяк и курили сигары. Из женщин на празднестве присутствовала только Ирма Грезе, и, что удивительно, без любимых доберманов. Эрих-Энви, кокетливо стрельнув искусно подведёнными глазами в сторону вошедшей четы Кимблер, продолжил чувственный танец, окидывая томным взором всех собравшихся.

Невзрослеющему и нестареющему юнцу, пусть и со способностью сливаться с толпой, всё же было опасно жить под одной и той же личиной долгие двадцать лет. Поэтому талантливый актёр Эрвин Циммерман при невыясненных обстоятельствах сгинул в пучине Атлантического океана при переправе в Соединённые Штаты, к вящему сожалению Фрица Ланга и преданных поклонников своего творчества. Позже было ещё двое благонадёжных сынов Рейха, но оба безвременно отошли в лучший из миров — официально, разумеется, и на смену им явился истинный ариец, верный и перспективный член гитлерюгенда Эрих Зайдлиц, хауптштурмфюрер СС, член «Мёртвой головы», обладатель нордического характера, большого будущего, а также красивых глаз и стройных ножек.

Отошедший к столу с едой и выпивкой Зольф спиной ощущал взгляды товарищей по партии. Он прекрасно знал, что многие относились к нему, мягко говоря, не слишком тепло, но его это не заботило — боятся, значит уважают, а этого довольно для «ненормального, повёрнутого на своей работе», как описывали его многие. Впрочем, во время войны подобная странность внушала, скорее, почтение, нежели неприязнь — всё, что шло на благо Рейха, не могло быть злом.

Он передал Ласт бокал вина, багрянец которого так сочетался с её неизменными серьгами. Из-за массивных украшений на неё смотрели косо: негоже патриотке Фатерлянда в тяжёлые времена щеголять подобной роскошью. Но фрау Кимблер не собиралась расставаться со столь дорогим ей подарком Зольфа, чем снискала в свой адрес глухое непонимание.

Ещё до войны за их спинами шептались и пытались выказывать неловкое сочувствие их бездетности. Кимбли притворно вздыхал и, разумеется, в частном порядке просил не беспокоить подобными словами его жену. Та занималась тем же, от чего вскоре люди вокруг прекратили их донимать и лишь промеж собой то ли сочувственно, то ли злорадно обсуждали и осуждали. Одни не понимали, отчего Зольф не нашёл себе кого-то, кто продолжит его род, вторые завидовали столь ярой взаимоподдержке, но никому не приходило в голову истинное положение вещей — что бесплодность их союза была не бременем, но счастьем для обоих. Иегуд Шварц, разумеется, в своё время расстроился, что у его единственной дочери не будет детей, однако счёл, что в такие времена их лучше и не иметь. Сам он, заботясь о собственном выживании и благополучии дочери, продолжил врачебную практику, спасая верных граждан Рейха, за что снискал если не признание и уважение, то хотя бы неприкосновенность. Мария, отошедшая в мир иной ещё до начала войны ввиду преклонного возраста и слабого сердца, сокрушалась о злой судьбе воспитанницы, после забеспокоилась, как бы муж не оставил её Норхен из-за такого «недостатка», но в конечном итоге смирилась.

В стакане с толстым дном, зажатом в татуированной руке Зольфа, плескалась янтарная жидкость. Этой ночью он хотел спать без сновидений, без глухой снедающей его тоски, которую с трудом заглушала работа. В последнее время бессонница стала верной его спутницей, времени на сон катастрофически не хватало, а виски в небольших количествах способствовал возможности отключиться.

— Свеж, как девица накануне свадьбы, — завистливо присвистнул Клаус Дильс, один из надзирателей, глядя на Кимблера и закуривая, когда представление окончилось и все принялись расходиться ко сну. — А я ведь младше тебя на десять лет…

Кимбли усмехнулся — до гомункулов с их вечной молодостью ему было далеко, но время отчего-то словно забыло об аместрийце. Разве что в длинных тёмных волосах проблёскивало несколько серебряных нитей, да лоб расчертили едва заметные горизонтальные полосы.

— Не имею вредных привычек, стараюсь правильно питаться и не нервничать, — поёрничал Кимбли.

Дильс неопределённо хмыкнул — похоже, у этого психа вместо нервов стальные канаты.

— Ты же на передовой был, — он тряхнул головой, — оттуда и шестнадцатилетние стариками приходят. Эх, на кой-хрен нам эта напасть выпала… Вот бы родиться тогда, когда…

Он осёкся. В последнее время Дильса одолевали упаднические настроения, ему хотелось жить нормальной мирной жизнью, но высказывать такие идеи в присутствии Кимблера было всё равно что наступить на мину — разорвёт в клочья. И пусть в этом коридоре не было диктофонов — а в этом Дильс был уверен, так как сам монтировал эти адские машины, штурмбаннфюрер, которого многие небезосновательно считали редкостным психопатом, и сам был почище звукозаписывающей техники — о его памяти ходили легенды. Впрочем, Клаус отчего-то быстро нашёл с ним общий язык и временами даже забывал о субординации, что подозрительно легко сходило надзирателю с рук. Вместо ответа Зольф как-то горько рассмеялся — он-то хотел совсем иного, но в последнее время происходящее перестало отвечать даже его запросам.

— Ладно вам, — его взгляд похолодел. — Сделаем вид, что этого разговора не было. Хайль Гитлер!

Он щёлкнул каблуками и, подхватив под руку Ласт, пошёл прочь. Он не испытывал к Клаусу Дильсу ни неприязни, ни симпатии — обычный военный, службу несёт исправно, вносит свой вклад в — позвольте заметить! — процветание Рейха, и пусть его. Пару раз документировал его, Зольфа, опыты — ошибок не делал, под ногами не путался, ни к чему доносить из-за пустяков. Вспоминая Ишвар, Кимбли мог сказать, что здешние вояки были куда как меньшими нытиками и философами: был приказ — было исполнение. А что до тонких материй и рассуждениях о душе — кому они нужны?

— Штурмбаннфюрер Кимблер!

Его окликнул Энви, так до конца и не отмывший краску с лица.

— Как вам сегодняшний танец? — его глаза кокетливо сверкнули из-под длинных чёрных ресниц.

Ласт скривилась — иногда ей казалось, что братец издевается над ней просто по природе собственного гадского характера.

— Великолепно, как и всегда, фройляйн Зайдлиц, — растянул губы в неприятной усмешке Зольф. — Однако не могу не отметить, что вы изрядно похудели — неужто вам урезали паёк?

Энви поджал губы, Ласт рассмеялась. Как показалось Зольфу, слишком скованно и вымученно. Было похоже, что эти двое что-то знают, но упорно молчат. Тем более что сейчас Эрих Зайдлиц уставился слишком долгим нечитаемым взглядом прямо в глаза сестрице.

— Ну?.. — нетерпеливо бросил Кимбли. — Вы что-то хотели, Зайдлиц?

Ласт покачала головой. Слишком явно.

— Н-нет… — Энви опустил глаза и как-то ссутулился.

Зольф не помнил его таким. Гомункул всегда был нагл, весел, бравировал всем, чем ни попадя, и никогда не лез за словом в карман.

— Свободны, — скривился Кимбли.

— Так точно… — выдохнул Энви, словно с нотками облегчения. — Хайль…

Он осмотрелся, махнул рукой и, опустив растрёпанную голову, понуро побрёл прочь.


	3. Глава 2: Faecem bibat, qui vinum bibit/Кто пьёт вино, пусть пьёт и осадок

_Die Hüllen menschenleer_  
_Scheinbar tot, mehr tot als wahr._  
_Die Augen stumpf und kalt,_  
_Infiltriertes Menschenheer_  
_Die Zukunft aberkannt._

_Willkommen im Zombieland_  
_Vom Paradies verbannt,_  
_Mehr tot als wahr_  
_Dem Tod so nah._

_Megaherz «Zombieland»._

— Чёрт тебя раздери, Зайдлиц, какого хера ты творишь? 

Кимбли вышел из себя до такой степени, что, схватив гомункула за костлявое плечо, прижал того к стене и, нависая над ним, зло шипел:   
— Ты вообще не понимаешь, какой опасности подвергаешь нас и наш план?

Энви не предпринимал ни единой попытки вырваться, казалось, вся ситуация доставляет ему извращённое удовольствие. Даже когда Зольф встряхнул его так, что он больно приложился затылком о кирпичную стену, гомункул только ухмыльнулся:

— Когда это ты стал таким трусом, Багровый лотос? Не узнаю я Зольфа Джея Кимбли! Куда ты, удаль прежняя, девалась, куда умчались дни лихих забав?* — дурашливо пропел на ломаном русском Зайдлиц. — Или как там у этого Бородина было?

— Римского-Корсакова, — машинально поправил Кимбли.

Он бы и не обратил на русскую музыку внимания, если бы не отчаянная меломанка Мария Мандель, управляющая женской частью лагерей, с которой они вечерами слушали грампластинки, а то и ходили по баракам, прося заключённых музыкантов поиграть им.

— Да один хрен, — огрызнулся гомункул, продолжая наблюдать за реакциями Кимбли.

— Ничего не один, — между бровей Зольфа пролегла вертикальная борозда. — Одно дело рисковать жизнью под артобстрелом, а другое — прослыть…

Он замялся и скривился от отвращения. Люди не могли жить без слухов, а новая порция таковых о Кимблере и Зайдлице переходила все возможные и невозможные границы. А гомункул только посмеивался и создавал всё новые поводы для пересудов.

— Ладно тебе, — ухмыльнулся Энви, — я, между прочим, тебя раненого на руках из-под пуль выносил. Ты имеешь право на эту, как она там у вас называется… — он закатил глаза, — точно, вспомнил — благодарность! И потом, ты так печёшься об этом плане и об этих Вратах… Неужели Ласт тебе ничего не рассказала?

Рука Зольфа, больно стиснувшая плечо Зайдлица, сжалась ещё сильнее.

— Воркуте, голубки? — осклабившись, крикнул Ганс Метцгер, проходивший мимо и не преминувший высказать своё мнение.

— Иди куда шёл, — огрызнулся Кимбли, не поворачиваясь, — шею не сверни да о камень не споткнись. Падаль, — сквозь зубы добавил он.

— Да я-то пойду, — мстительно пообещал Метцгер. — Только вот ещё начальству сообщу, чем вы тут посередь рабочего дня занимаетесь.

— Сообщите, пожалуйста, — нарочито жалобно заговорил Зайдлиц, в глазах которого плясали черти. — А то я переставил его пробирки, а он мне теперь, невзирая на военные заслуги, трибуналом грозится!  
Кимбли ослабил хватку, едва сдерживая смех, но тут же придал лицу невозмутимое выражение:

— Разумеется, хауптштурмфюрер Зайдлиц, такая халатность недопустима. И чтобы объяснительная через двадцать минут лежала на моем столе!

Он отпустил Энви и зашагал прочь. Ганс тяжело вздохнул, плюнул и ушёл по своим делам, не обратив никакого внимания на то, что Зайдлиц, поправив лацкан кителя, сначала обнажил белые зубы в хищной улыбке, а после, невесело хмыкнув, насвистывая, удалился.

Энви прекрасно знал, что сестрица никак не могла набраться смелости рассказать аместрийцу, какую именно роль уготовил ему Отец. Однако чтобы с этим что-то сделать, стоило донести эту информацию до самого Кимбли. Голова у этого психа всегда работала отменно, уж все вместе они что-то да придумают.

Самому Энви было плевать — ценная жертва и ценная жертва, хотя ему импонировал подрывник: с ним было весело уходить на фронт, он был неплохим собеседником, хотя и слишком человеком. Но гомункул не был ни слепым, ни глупым и отлично видел, что его сестрица и толстяк Глаттони слишком привязались к Багровому алхимику, и уж чего-чего, а страданий Ласт Энви не хотел.

Ещё юного эсэсовца одолевала тоска по братьям Элрикам. Связь с ними прервалась ещё до войны, и сейчас Энви понимал, что они живы только благодаря тому, что Отец иногда делился частями плана. Делился, впрочем, так, что их троица — а точнее, он и Ласт: Глаттони был не слишком способен на связное мышление — думала, что план слишком рискован, самонадеян и обречён на провал. Однако, прикинув, он пришёл к выводу, что портал все же будет открыт, а, значит, ничто не должно будет помешать им вернуться.

Энви пнул начищенным сапогом камешек. Ему не было равных в стравливании, провокациях и диверсиях. И сейчас ему казалось, что Отец врал и им, и Расу.

***

Это был его первый бой — по документам Эриху Зайдлицу едва исполнилось восемнадцать. Будь Зайдлиц человеком, он бы навсегда запомнил май 1942 года как судьбоносный, но Энви человеком не был. Поэтому вся пролившаяся под Харьковом кровь вызывала у него лишь пьянящее чувство ещё одного сделанного в верном направлении шага. 

Их с Кимбли отправили под командование генерала Хуберта Ланца для выполнения операции «Фредерикус» в состав 1-й Горной дивизии. Отец перед назначением говорил что-то о кровавой метке, что Энви тут же передал Зольфу, на что тот только ухмыльнулся, проверяя комплектность своего экспериментального оружия.

Солдаты встретили их без энтузиазма, выделенные им отряды косо смотрели на юнца и на сумасшедшего учёного. А если приглядеться, можно было заметить, как Кимбли, поджимая и облизывая пересохшие губы, слегка дрожащими от возбуждения пальцами сортирует свои шприцы.

— Унтерштурмфюрер, разрешите доложить… — в глазах подбежавшего штандартенюнкера был страх. — На нас опять… пехотинцы…

Энви прищурился и посмотрел на изменившееся лицо Кимбли, тут же отдавшего приказ о построении и удержании обороны. Сам подрывник, ещё раз проверив личное оружие, поручил Зайдлицу доложить остальным и пошёл вперёд к линии наступления. Поначалу гомункул думал возмутиться — он не нанимался Багровому в адъютанты, но потом решил, что за хамство старшему по званию в такой ситуации его быстро накормят свинцом до отвала и предпочёл выполнить приказ, мстительно отметив про себя, что вернёт должок несносному алхимику.

К тому моменту, когда он, преодолевая сумятицу, мчался поближе к зоне активности, уже шёл ожесточенный бой. Он посмотрел на теснившую их советскую пехоту и обомлел.

Дождь пулеметных очередей прошивал их тела насквозь, мундиры напитывались вязкой красно-коричневой жижей, но они несгибаемо шли вперёд. Их лица были особенно пусты, _страшно_ пусты — как те, которые он уже видел в подземельях штаба в Централе. Когда кончались патроны, они орудовали прикладами и штыками. Когда не было этой возможности — рвали голыми руками. И невероятно острыми блестящими зубами. 

Зайдлиц открыл огонь по противнику, метя в головы, и не прогадал. Где-то слева пулемётчики тоже додумались до этой выгодной стратегии и теперь, пусть мало-помалу, вражеская армия замедлилась. Дело было плохо — их окружали, силы противника превосходили их численностью и без этих проклятых зомби. 

Надо было найти Кимбли — если Энви не убережёт ценную жертву, которой тут адреналин понадобился, страшно подумать, что устроит Отец. Зольф нашёлся быстро — по характерным хлопкам пусть не слишком мощных, но взрывов. 

— Унтерштурмфюрер, мать вашу! — вскричал незнакомый офицер, чей мундир был так заляпан кровью и грязью, что и знаков отличия не разглядеть. — Что вы в них такое пуляете, что они потом прут на нас и взрываются, а?! Приказываю немедленно прекратить! Возьмите винтовку и стреляйте, как все нормальные люди!

— Есть, штандартенфюрер, — процедил Кимбли, прикидывая, что делать дальше и как направить на несносного офицера живую — или мёртвую, черт её разберет, бомбу.

Советская бессмертная армия теснила их все сильней и сильней.

— Вот вы где! — завопил Энви, щедро поливая автоматными очередями головы неприятеля.

Зольф обернулся, проигрывая драгоценные мгновения. Взорвавшаяся голова его противника обеспечила ему спасение от мощнейшего удара штыком в грудь, вместо этого остриё прошло по касательной, распарывая ткань кителя на груди. Незнакомый офицер, в сторону которого упал импровизированный снаряд, со стоном осел на землю.

Зольф хмуро смотрел в потолок полевого госпиталя, когда над ним нарисовалась ухмыляющаяся физиономия Зайдлица. 

— Отбили наступление, — выдохнул он, вытирая пот со лба и с мерзким скрежетом пододвигая колченогий стул, чтобы, по своему обыкновению, сесть на него верхом. — Скажи, Кимблер, ты всегда такая пафосная задница? Который раз наблюдаю тебя раненым — ты всегда разглагольствуешь о холодных объятиях смерти — твоей верной подруги? Интересно, если ты порежешь палец, будет такая же хрень, или ты умеешь бывать и поскромнее?

Кимбли только сильнее нахмурился.

— Что, нечем крыть? — хохотнул Энви. — Ты заболел никак?

Зольфу совершенно не хотелось объяснять гомункулу, что попади препарат из его ампул в открытую рану, уже не вражеский солдат, а он сам бы превратился в живую бомбу. Но, справедливости ради, крыть и правда было нечем — он вёл себя как экзальтированный подросток, слишком уж опьянила его битва.

— А с этим что? — с деланным равнодушием перевёл тему Кимбли, кивая на соседнюю кровать.

На ней спал тот самый штандартенфюрер, ныне тяжело раненый, что отдал Багровому самоубийственный приказ.

— Он чуть было не взорвался от возмущения твоими методами, — осклабился гомункул. — Пока его несли и он был в сознании, он очень громко требовал отдать тебя под трибунал.

* * *

По мнению Энви, Рас всегда был слишком человечным. И вот опять — теперь ему было жалко своих для кровавых меток и он требовал от Отца, чтобы тот дал ему возможность сохранить больше советских жизней за счёт других. Энви недоумевал: по его мнению, Расу и так выдали козырь в виде Бессмертной армии, и он совершенно закономерно завидовал. А завидовать Энви умел самозабвенно и со вкусом. Конечно, у них были концентрационные лагеря, прекрасно подходящие для меток. У них было множество оружия, и зольфовские «живые бомбы», но ему казалось, что Отец слишком выделяет Раса из прочих детей своих.

Также Зайдлиц прекрасно понимал, что подставил Ласт слишком уж откровенным намёком, но и дальше держать подрывника в неведении было как-то бесчестно. И рискованно. В конце концов, сестрица сама виновата — могла бы и не привязываться к человеку так сильно. И, пожалуй, Кимбли был прав: не стоило давать столько поводов для пересудов, но Энви не мог остановиться — игра по самой грани неимоверно заводила его, и отказать себе в удовольствии позлить всех окружающих он попросту не мог.

* * *

Они лежали на казённом белом белье с отпечатанными чёрной краской инвентарными номерами и смотрели в потолок. На сон оставалось без малого пять часов. Зольф смотрел на испещрённый паутиной трещин потолок, а в голове его эхом отдавался вопрос Энви: «Неужели Ласт тебе ничего не рассказала?» Он думал начать этот разговор прямо сейчас, без дальнейших расшаркиваний и экивоков, однако, скосив глаза на безмятежно лежащую рядом жену, решил, что позже. И так он снова не выспится, а этот разговор может отнять слишком много времени. «Время пока терпит», — отчего-то думал Кимбли, а по краешку сознания проползал странный вопрос: почему _пока_? Тишина как-то внезапно стала неуютной и колкой, хотя обыкновенно им было комфортно вот так просто молчать, не облекая своё взаимодействие в путы порой слишком грубых и прямолинейных по природе своей слов.

— Эшелон с химикатами разбомбили, — недовольно отметил Зольф. — А чёртов идиот Метцгер испортил мне сегодня два образца.

_…Кимбли отчасти получил, что хотел — он разрабатывал экспериментальное химическое оружие. Гениальному подрывнику пришла в голову идея о превращении людей в живые бомбы, и эту идею он мало того, что воплотил — постоянно совершенствовал. Теперь в арсенале армии Рейха были разные виды сывороток, способных превратить человека или какую-то его часть в ходячую взрывчатку. В зависимости от химического состава препарата эти люди реагировали на разные вещи: на выстрелы, повышение температуры, удары. Зольф постоянно экспериментировал с новыми видами сыворотки и со способами её введения. Были разработаны специальные дротики, которыми обстреливали армию неприятеля. Как оказалось, этот способ был самым действенным против уникального и воистину ужасного оружия Советского Союза — Бессмертной армии. Против них ещё хорошо работал огонь, но в огнемётах очень быстро кончалось топливо. Хотя «взрывная сыворотка», как её окрестили солдаты Рейха, тоже имела свои ограничения — целить мертвецам стоило в голову, все иные ранения были не способны остановить этих вояк…_

— Этот кретин решил, что с ним недостаточно почтительны. Очень жаль, что реакция не успела пройти полностью, и этому придурку не оторвало ничего особенно значимого.

Ласт повернула голову в сторону мужа — он смотрел вверх, его профиль чёткой тенью выделялся на фоне тёмной стены, освещённый заглядывающим в окно прожектором, от беспощадного света которого не спасали тонкие выцветшие занавески.

— У нас тоже не всё гладко, — выдохнула она, поворачиваясь к Зольфу и проводя пальцем по его плечу. — Ирма избила беременную.

— Ценную?

Об Ирме Грезе ходили потрясающие и ужасающие в своей неправдоподобности для нормального человека слухи. Но Кимбли не был нормальным, а Ласт — человеком, поэтому слухам они не доверяли не столько из-за их цветистости, сколько от того, что привыкли составлять обо всем и обо всех собственное мнение. Мнение их об Ирме Грезе, как ни странно, не слишком расходилось с молвой.

— Они все ценные, — процедила Ласт. — Всё меньше ресурсов, а на неё уже было потрачено немало.

Зольф хмыкнул — в его понимании с такими подчинёнными разговор должен быть недолог. Но отчего-то начальство часто не соглашалось с жёсткой политикой штурмбаннфюрера, и он был вынужден держать часть идей по поводу санкций при себе.

— И что ей за это будет?

— Ничего, — скривилась Ласт. — Ты бы поговорил со своей подружкой Мандель, может, она перестанет постоянно её прикрывать?

— А ты вправь мозги своему несносному братцу, — напомнил Зольф. — Последние слухи переходят все возможные границы, а его, кажется, это только забавляет.

Ласт скрестила руки на груди и усмехнулась. Энви был в своём репертуаре, но алхимик был прав: если дело и правда дойдёт до обвинений в гомосексуализме, то жить Кимбли осталось недолго, а смерть его обещала быть мучительной. Да и братцу тоже туго придётся — тут-то и вскроется его нечеловеческая природа. И о плане Отцу и им самим можно будет попросту забыть.

— Договорились, — Ласт перевернулась на бок, укладывая голову на плечо Зольфа. — Давай ты будешь спать?

Ей хватало и трёх, и четырёх часов сна в сутки. И значительно меньшего количества еды. Но Кимбли был человеком, поэтому на урезанном пайке он осунулся и стал куда как более раздражительным. Она помаленьку подкладывала ему свои куски, от которых он, как правило, почему-то отказывался, но вот обеспечить ему лишнюю пару часов сна в неделю у неё никак не получалось. Как-то Ласт предложила помочь ему с рутинной работой, вроде отчётов и бумаг, но, наткнувшись на почти грубый отказ, больше не вносила подобных предложений.

— Не могу, — выдохнул он, глядя в потолок, по которому ползли причудливые тени.

— Принести виски? — она погладила его по голове. — Или ты предпочтёшь немного близости?

— Никакого виски, — строго проговорил он.

— Значит, остаётся близость, — Ласт игриво провела коготком по груди Зольфа.  
Их тени двигались в такт негромко играющей музыке, пока не окончилась пластинка, но этот факт остался без их внимания: они были слишком поглощены друг другом. Несмотря на то, что эти двое были вместе уже двадцать лет, всякий раз, начиная любовную игру, оба выходили из неё победителями.

— Полтора часа, — констатировала Ласт, посмотрев на будильник.

— Да ну его к чёрту, этот сон, — отмахнулся Зольф, откидываясь на подушку и переводя дух.

— Ты предлагаешь продолжить? — она оказалась сверху, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Отдышаться-то дай, — он убрал упавшую ей на лицо прядь за ухо. — Мне уже не двадцать.

— Но я всё ещё получаю с тобой невероятное удовольствие, — промурлыкала гомункул.

— Даже если у меня останется всего один палец… — самонадеянно протянул Кимбли, прищурив подёрнутые пеленой страсти глаза.

Ласт передёрнула плечами и отвела взгляд. «Кто знает, какую плату возьмёт Истина», — подумала она, и, отгоняя прочь невесёлые мысли, впилась в его изогнутые в усмешке губы страстным поцелуем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Искажённый отрывок из речитатива и арии боярина-опричника Григория Грязного из оперы «Царская Невеста» (композитор Н.А. Римский-Корсаков) «С ума нейдёт красавица!»


	4. Глава 3: Ultima ratio/Последний довод

_Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles_   
_Watching, waiting for something._   
_I've been watching, I've been waiting_   
_In the shadows for my time._   
_I've been searching, I've been living_   
_For tomorrow all my life._

_The Rasmus «In the Shadows»._

— Вот дерьмо! — выдохнул Эдвард, разве что не пнув несчастную «икс-бомбу» от переполнявшей его досады.

Денег опять было в обрез. Они находились в Швейцарии, куда несколько лет добирались из Страны восходящего солнца. Улизнуть из Японии стоило им немалых трудов, и снова к ним в руки попал проклятый мираж, пустышка, а надежды просыпались сквозь пальцы, подобно песку. Это была седьмая страна и седьмая «обманка», за которой они гонялись долгие пять лет. Всё указывало, что на этот-то раз точно ошибки произойти не должно, но судьба распорядилась иначе.

— Сколько же у них этих копий? — нахмурился Эд, вмиг став мрачнее тучи. — Кимбли ничего не говорил?

Альфонс тяжело вздохнул: он уже привык к тому, что брат всякий раз задавал этот вопрос. Но ответить было нечего.

Каждую из «обманок» они бережно обезвреживали, для чего им пришлось перечитать кучу книг и разобраться в строении здешней взрывчатки. Благо все образчики были действительно сделаны как под копирку. Однако при обработке первых двух образцов оба брата были морально готовы отправиться к праотцам, а Ноа в стороне только тихо молилась. По счастью, им удалось остаться не только живыми, но и при всех имевшихся у них до этого конечностях. К седьмой «обманке» Элрики уже могли считаться пусть не матёрыми, но, по меньшей мере, имеющими какой-никакой опыт сапёрами. Во всяком случае, так думал Эдвард. Порой, когда их финансовое положение становилось совсем уж плачевным, Эд предлагал заняться обезвреживанием взрывных устройств в частном порядке. Альфонсу же идея подобной подработки привлекательной не казалась: всё же у них была цель, и рисковать жизнью, ставя при этом на кон целый мир, он считал непозволительной глупостью.

— Брат, — нахмурился Ал, — сколько раз я говорил тебе, что нас водят за нос?

Альфонс Элрик так и остался молодым красивым юношей. Он повзрослел и возмужал, нагнал упущенные годы, проведённые в облике железного доспеха, осознал сильные и слабые стороны человеческой плоти. Но Ал по-прежнему ориентировался на Эдварда — человека, вынужденного повзрослеть в одночасье, того, кто взвалил на себя небосвод и выдюжил, но сейчас, подобно белке, вот уже двадцать лет кряду крутился в одном колесе. Круг замкнулся, и Эд, то ли растеряв былую хватку, то ли разуверившись в этом мире, боролся с ветряными мельницами, втянув в это ещё двоих. Они наступали загадке на пятки, посвятив себя лишь одному: поиску того, что могло нанести этому миру непоправимый вред, но искомое ускользало, растворялось, словно предрассветный дым. В те минуты, когда кто-то из них был готов сдаться, они вспоминали то, с чего всё началось, и возобновляли поиск, вновь и вновь натыкаясь на возведённые из песка замки. Это напоминало им поиски философского камня в Аместрисе, однако тот поиск был значительно короче.

— Предположим, — Эд понурил голову, — но кто?

К этому вопросу Элрики возвращались всякий раз, потерпев неудачу. И никогда не получали на него ответа — только рассуждения. Чаще всего они сходились на версии о безногом нарушившем табу аместрийце, но Шаттерханд словно сквозь землю провалился. Найти его в этом мире с их скромными возможностями оказалось не проще, чем иголку в стоге сена. След Шаттерханда, а вместе с ним и Веллера, оборвался еще в далеком 1927 году где-то в Великобритании.

Ноа всё это время путешествовала с ними и была тем самым дружеским подспорьем, не дававшим им окончательно провалиться в пучину отчаяния.

— Ещё есть Советский Союз, — сменил тему Ал. — Там тоже занимаются научными разработками.

— Ага. Занимаются! — воспрял духом Эд.

Ал покачал головой: к подобной реакции брата он давно привык. Эдварду постоянно было необходимо движение, его была способна увлечь любая, даже самая бредовая идея. Идея же с СССР с одной стороны манила, с другой — казалась форменным безумием: во время войны, без знания языка соваться в самое пекло, в распростёртые объятия русских, отличавшихся несгибаемой волей к победе и нетерпимостью к фашистской гнуси? И поди докажи, что ты — не из того теста, хотя и выговор твой — немецкий, и внешность характерная… Пока им везло в путешествиях: даже с началом войны они ни разу не попадали в гущу сражений, хотя объехали всю Европу и часть Азии, побывали на оккупированных территориях, ввязались во множество приключений в тылу и смели надеяться, что спасли не один десяток жизней. Всякий раз благодаря то ли потрясающему везению, то ли их исключительным способностям им удавалось выходить сухими из воды и ещё и помогать тем, кто оказывался у них на пути.

— Значит, надо понять, куда и как мы направимся, — резюмировал Эдвард, потянувшись.

Ал и Ноа переглянулись. В душе у цыганки всё больше разрасталось беспокойство. Они гонялись за миражами вместе, но у Ноа был ещё и свой, личный мираж, который по-прежнему находился совсем рядом — стоило лишь руку протянуть! — но по-прежнему был недоступен. Сердце Эдварда Элрика было занято чаяниями по спасению мира и немного — голубоглазой девчонкой-механиком, оставшейся в его родном мире. И он, и цыганка, однолюбы по природе своей, так и остались погружёнными в слепую нереализованную привязанность. Впрочем, не только они двое делили эту скорбную чашу: Альфонс Элрик — мужчина, лишённый тела в детстве и обретший его вновь, так и не прошедший столь необходимые этапы взросления, оставшийся в чём-то наивным идеалистом — тоже по-прежнему вглядывался в бездонные глаза цыганки, вокруг которых, теперь уже навсегда, залегла сеть морщинок, искал в них хоть какой-то намёк, ответ на его всё ещё несмелые чувства — но тщетно. Все они отгоняли от себя эти невесёлые мысли, порой испытывая жгучий стыд за то, что смеют думать о себе в то время, как миру сначала угрожала чудовищная опасность, а после его раздирала стальными когтями жесточайшая война. В такие минуты на всю троицу накатывала такая беспросветная тоска, что впору было опустить руки и протяжно, по-животному взвыть. А всякое их поражение, всякое нахождение пустышки вместо искомого только усугубляло сложившуюся ситуацию. Они были друг другу поддержкой и отдушиной — и в то же время проклятием.

* * *

В этот раз троице не повезло: им удалось добраться до Сероцка и попасть прямо в зону боевых действий. Пробираясь гулкой стылой сентябрьской ночью мимо советских укреплений, они уже успели проклясть на чём свет стоит собственный самонадеянный план.

— Стій, стріляти буду! — дюжий мужик в папахе и с лихо закрученными усами наставил на них трёхлинейку.

Эдвард выругался под нос, поднимая руки. Его примеру последовали и остальные.

— У-у-уу, ти ба, говорить щось по-німецьки, — бухтел себе под нос часовой, подталкивая Ала, шедшего последним, в спину. — Ось нехай командірша і розбирається, хто ви і навіщо до нас на голови звалилися. Не моя це справа.

Их затолкали в брезентовую палатку, в которой остро пахло спиртным духом и чем-то ещё, обыскали и накрепко связали руки.

— Що це? — нахмурившись, вопросила вошедшая в палатку женщина — три звездочки да два просвета на погонах, — всматриваясь сонным, но цепким взглядом в свалившихся ей на голову посередь ночи нежданных гостей.

Сердце Эдварда пропустило удар, Альфонс шумно выдохнул. Перед ними стояла точная копия Оливии Милы Армстронг, только волосы её толстыми косами-змеями ниспадали на плечи да форма была не синей. Зато на поясе красовался неизменный немного изогнутый меч.

— Не знаю, — оправдывался часовой, пожимая плечами, — йшли тут вночі, говорять по-німецьки.

— Шпигуни, значить, — нахмурилась командир.

Эд застонал — он помнил, чего стоило в своё время доказать этой женщине, что они не шпионы. И если двойник несговорчивой генерал-лейтенанта обладал таким же характером, то тут им, скорее всего, придётся ещё горше. Благо за время путешествий они поднаторели в языках и худо-бедно понимали, что именно им говорилось. Однако же на то, чтобы развёрнуто объяснить, кто они такие и что забыли здесь посреди ночи, ни знаний русского, ни, тем более, украинского никому из них недоставало.

— Пожалуйста простить, — учтиво начал Ал, — мы не есть… шпионы. Мы есть… учёный. Мы искать оружие. Мир не пришёл… — он судорожно вспоминал, как русские характеризовали крайнюю степень безысходности, столь ёмко обозначаемую немцами как «капут», — пиздец.

Часовой сдавленно хихикнул в усы, с опаской оглядываясь на командира — она славилась крутым нравом и строгостью ко всем: как к своим, так  
и к чужим.

— Учёные, значит, — нахмурилась «Оливия», перейдя на русский — похоже, эти странно одетые безоружные клоуны его хоть как-то понимали, — знаем мы вас, таких. Ничего, посидите впроголодь связанные да по одному, может, заговорите. А то ишь, шо удумали!

Она разглядывала пленников и не могла взять в толк, откуда они свалились на её голову. Да ещё и цыганка эта с ними — может, и правда не шпионы? Но потом отбросила крамольные мысли прочь — ну как не шпионы? Самые что ни на есть настоящие фашистские гады, а цыганку, поди, приволокли из этих своих лагерей смерти, чтобы глаза отвести.

Олеся Силыч была очень умной и волевой женщиной. Она благодаря смекалке и доблести дослужилась до звания полковника, и теперь под её руководством был целый полк из девятой кавалерийской дивизии. И хотя вместо коня у неё был мотоцикл, расставаться с шашкой она даже не думала.

— Розведіть їх по одному, так охороняйте як слід, — приказала Олеся часовому. — Може, через пару днів заговорять. Циганку тут залиште, я з нею сама поговорю.

— Єсть, товаришу комполка!

Часовой вскоре вернулся с двумя товарищами, и они увели Элриков прочь. Олеся наблюдала за цыганкой из-под тяжёлых век и, когда они остались наедине, подсела к женщине и заглянула той в глаза.

— Ну выкладывай, — глубоким голосом проговорила Олеся, — кто вы такие и за каким таким лешим вас на Первый Белорусский фронт нелёгкая занесла.

Ноа испуганно смотрела на грозную женщину. Она понимала, что стоит рассказать всё, от начала и до конца, иначе она попросту запутается в недоговорках и вынужденной лжи, чем только настроит против себя и Элриков ту, от кого сейчас зависела судьба не только их, но и всего мира.

— На это сложно быть верить… — начала неуверенно цыганка. — Но быть другой мир. На другой мир придумать бомба. Тот бомба есть здесь. И опасно весь мир. Мы искать бомба. Чтобы не… — она вспоминала, как охарактеризовал наихудший исход Ал. — Пиздец.

Олеся откинулась на спинку раскладного стула. Это всё звучало как бред, однако же разве не было бредом то, что ей лично доводилось водить в атаку полк мертвецов? Решив выслушать до конца версию пленницы, а уже после делать выводы о её психическом здоровье, Олеся спросила:

— И що? Какая бомба? Какой другой мир?

— Эдвард… Он… Он сказать… — Ноа тщательно подбирала слова. — Он есть с другой мир. Альфонс — брат. Они искать бомба. Они не хотеть умирать люди. Они спасать люди!

Решив, что надо будет попытать тех двоих пристрастно, Олеся молча слушала.

— Я мочь рассказать прошлое, — Ноа смело воззрилась в глаза женщины. — Я мочь трогать тебя.

— Що? — Олеся непонимающе посмотрела на цыганку: что она несёт?

— Дай рука.

Олеся хмыкнула и сжала сильной рукой плечо Ноа.

_…Высокий плечистый мужчина с двумя небольшими звёздочками на погонах с ужасом смотрит на роту солдат, чьи глаза не выражают ничего, чьи лица покрыты трупными пятнами. Их командир неверяще мотает головой, поджимает красиво очерченные губы под пышными пшеничными усами и вытирает выступивший на лбу пот. Женщина с двумя косами, нахмурившись, что-то сурово выговаривает ему, от чего тот весь ссутуливается и начинает мотать головой ещё сильнее, получает тычок в плечо от женщины и, понурившись, ведёт своих чудовищных солдат в наступление. А так похожая на него женщина устало и облегчённо улыбается, отдавая очередную команду. Мир рвётся на кусочки очередями, взрывами, выстрелами, содрогается в зыбкой картинке воспоминаний, захлёбываясь проливающейся кровью…_

* * *

— А горілки що, немає? — устало выдохнула Олеся, войдя в полевую кухню и оглядев полуночничающих солдат.

— Товариш комполка, що трапилося? — вытянувшись по стойке смирно, вопросил один из них.

— Та нічого, — отмахнулась она.

Солдаты переглянулись, но решили отмолчаться — никому не хотелось попасть под горячую руку. В целом, в такие моменты они зачастую повиновались не только и не столько сиюминутным личным чаяниям — Красная армия сама по себе действовала, как единый организм, а уж их подразделение, казалось, и вовсе обладало каким-то особенным коллективным разумом.

Одним махом опрокинув полкружки мутноватого самогона и занюхав его куском чёрствой горбушки, Олеся подпёрла голову тяжёлым кулаком и крепко задумалась. По всему выходила какая-то чертовщина. Откуда цыганской девке знать, что её братца чуть было не расстреляли по законам военного времени, когда он не захотел иметь дело с Бессмертной армией? И что за чушь они городили про надвигающуюся катастрофу и спасение мира?

Конечно, Олеся верила в спасение мира — именно его несли они, доблестные бойцы Рабоче-крестьянской Красной Армии. Только при чём тут какие-то другие миры? Если они говорят о наступлении на них других миров — ну что ж, не бывать этой заразе на земле! И с ней справится СССР — ведь всем и каждому было известно, что от тайги до британских морей Красная Армия всех сильней! Но при чём тут эти странные юнцы — а оба Элрика казались ей совсем юными, не нюхавшими пороху хлыщами — и отчего они говорят по-немецки? Может, это всё происки подлых полицаев и гестаповцев, может, кто-то мог видеть ту самую сцену и доложить цыганке?

Решив, что утро вечера мудренее, она направилась досыпать — и так в последнее время было не до сна: их всё время перебрасывали, то тут, то там велись ожесточённые бои, а о какой уж тут ясности разума можно говорить, когда того сна ещё хорошо, если хотя бы часов пять в сутки набиралось, и те — урывками и беспокойно? Хорошо, что она рассадила их по разным палаткам — так эти черти не договорятся между собой. «А вдруг эта цыганка может на расстоянии внушать мысли?» — вдруг подумала Олеся, и по её спине потекла предательская капля пота. Ведь если так, то каждый в любой момент может стать чьей угодно марионеткой — только за ниточку дёрни! Она потрясла головой, в которую, к её досаде, даже хмель не ударил, и бодрым шагом направилась ко сну. Нет уж. РККА — никому не марионетки!


	5. Глава 4: Caput atro carbone notatum/Тяжела участь опозоренного

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota bene: возможен шок-контент. Графическое описание опытов над человеком, насилие, некрофилия.

_Foltern ist ein Kunst. Glaubst du mir nicht?_  
_ Na dann wartet der heiße Bulle auf dich!_  
_ Ich bin dein Blutrichter, ich bin dein Meister Hans_  
_ Die Bogerschaukel steht bereit, gleich geht’s an deinen Schmerz._

_Nachtblut «Multikulturell»._

Метцгер(1) допрашивал физика, работавшего в группе по разработке оружия возмездия. Несчастного еврея Авраама Цукера, блестящего ученого-экспериментатора, взяли по доносу: мало того, что он не отличался _правильным_ происхождением, так еще и, похоже, ухитрялся вести антигитлеровскую пропаганду. Не в его пользу также играл и тот факт, что он успел навешать идеологической лапши на уши не кому иному, как одному из провокаторов гестапо, и плёнки с его разглагольствованиями немедленно легли на стол кому надо. Дело его, в общем, было решённым, но отчего-то гестаповское руководство, решив не разбрасываться сходу кадрами, направило его не сразу в газовую камеру, а для начала на допрос. Это был уже третий допрос, и чаша весов неумолимо склонялась не в пользу подследственного. На сей раз дознание поручили мяснику-Гансу с говорящей фамилией, да ещё и по стечению обстоятельств сеть диктофонов временно вышла из строя. Этот факт тоже поручили расследовать тайной полиции, однако пока виновников не нашли. Впрочем, сообщать об этом ни надзирателям, ни личному составу СС гестапо не торопилось.

Цукер к третьему часу проникновенного разговора с Метцгером напоминал более кусок освежёванного мяса, да и говорить внятно уже не мог, но этот факт не слишком смущал дознавателя, который уже даже перестал задавать вопросы, а, скорее, получал садистское удовольствие от собственных действий. Теперь личный палач физика, несколько утомившись, попросту давил испачканными в крови руками на сломанную голень несчастного, гнул её во все стороны, вырывая из горла измученного человека новые и новые нечеловеческие вопли.

Кимбли, как раз направлявшийся на обеденный перерыв, в очередной раз порадовавшись плохой звукоизоляции допросных, стоял в коридоре и делал вид, что читает передовицу, закреплённую на стене, откровенно наслаждаясь тем, что доносилось до его музыкального слуха. Аушвиц служил пристанищем самым разным людям, и оголтелые садисты среди них встречались примерно через одного, поэтому на маленькие слабости сотрудников многие зачастую закрывали глаза. Вскоре вопли стихли, и Зольф, с разочарованием вздохнув, решил направиться дальше. Однако одно из объявлений привлекло его внимание, и он достал из кармана блокнот и ручку, дабы переписать его. Когда же Зольф закончил конспектирование, до его чуткого слуха донеслись совершенно иные звуки.

Метцгер разочарованно посмотрел на переставшего подавать признаки жизни Цукера — он хотел большего и не в полной мере удовлетворил почти физическую потребность в истязаниях. Его разочарование в этот миг было настолько горьким и всеобъемлющим, что он был готов застонать. Однако вспомнив об отсутствии диктофонов и скосившись на запертую дверь, Ганс принял решение. Ему давно хотелось этого, всё его существо изнывало от запретной страсти, и от того он с особым рвением распускал похабные слухи о Кимблере и Зайдлице. А сейчас была прекрасная возможность.

Отстегнув наручники, Ганс с трудом перевернул на стуле обмякший труп и стянул с него арестантские штаны. Замерший в неестественной позе Цукер взирал безжизненными глазами, залитыми кровью, на грязный пол в бурых разводах и был абсолютно сговорчив. Сглотнув слюну, Метцгер выпростал из форменных брюк эрегированный член и принялся пристраиваться к ещё совершенно теплому телу. Ганс был настолько поглощен самим фактом доступа к столь недозволенному и от того ещё более желанному запретному плоду, что его не смутили ни моча, ни фекалии. Тем более, что расслабленный сфинктер способствовал достаточно легкому проникновению внутрь, хотя испачкать руки всё же пришлось. Метцгер не удержался от сладострастных стонов, осознавая, что, пожалуй, лучшего в его жизни с ним ещё не происходило.

Метцгер настолько увлёкся процессом, что не обращал ни малейшего внимания на скрип стула, с трудом выдерживавшего не только податливого мертвеца, но и его яростные движения. Гансу было настолько хорошо, что не смутила его и скрипнувшая дверь.

Зольф не мог поверить своим глазам. Открывшаяся ему картина была настолько омерзительна и тошнотворна, что он даже отшатнулся, зажав рот рукой, борясь с пытающимся вывернуться наизнанку желудком.

— Штурмбаннфюрер?.. — Ганс попытался спешно встать, путаясь в спущенных брюках и прикрывая руками измазанный дерьмом член.

Первым желанием Кимбли было захлопнуть чёртову дверь и добежать до уборной. Однако прикинув, что на слово при таком серьёзном обвинении могут и не поверить, он пересилил себя и, вытащив табельное, приказал:

— Руки за голову!

Штаны, которые Метцгер неловко попытался всё же натянуть одной рукой, тут же рухнули к сапогам, обнажив основную улику.

— На выход, быстро! — он махнул пистолетом.

Ганс задрожал. Если этот подонок выставит его в таком виде перед начальством и другими сотрудниками — ему конец!

— Штурмбанн…

— Заткнись, говна кусок, — скривился Кимбли. — И быстро на выход, или я пристрелю тебя, как бешеного пса. А ну пошёл! — рявкнул он, борясь с искушением хорошенько пнуть под голый зад семенящего и путающегося в брюках гестаповца.

* * *

Он сидел в арестантской робе на ледяной металлической кушетке в залитой холодным светом химической лаборатории. В его голове эхом отдавался издевательский тон Кимблера, просившего, хотя и в весьма ультимативной форме, не отправлять гомосексуалиста-некрофила в газовую камеру, а отдать ему на опыты, а после, если тот останется ещё пригодным, приписать к зондер-команде. Три дня Ганс провёл в мучительном ожидании. И сейчас Метцгеру казалось, что лучше бы сразу на эшафот.

— Встать, — небрежно бросил Зольф, облачённый в белый халат.

В его руках, обтянутых латексными перчатками, блестел шприц.

— Штаны спустить, — на лице химика блуждала улыбка маньяка. — Вам же не привыкать. Задом можете не поворачиваться, вы мне совсем не интересны.

Кимбли с выражением крайней брезгливости на лице взял в холодную руку член Ганса, оттянул крайнюю плоть, скептически осматривая объект, прищурился на шприц, пробубнил что-то себе под нос про дозировку и быстрым движением вогнал в головку иглу. Метцгер тихо ойкнул.

— Молчать, — прошипел Кимбли, медленно вводя жидкость в место инъекции. — Свободны. Приступите к обязанностям после обеда. Вас введут в курс дела, это уже не моя работа.

На ватных ногах Ганс покинул неприветливое место. Что за дрянь ему ввёл химик, он мог только догадываться.

* * *

На пятничном представлении Энви был в ударе. Где он раздобыл совершенно похабное боа и наряд, которому позавидовала бы любая танцовщица кабаре, никому и в голову не могло прийти, — даже в «канаде»(2) такие вещи встречались довольно редко, — а сам Зайдлиц только загадочно улыбался самой обольстительнейшей из своих улыбок. Присутствовавшая на вечере зондер-команда глотала слюни, эсэсовцы ушли недалеко от них: всё же все они являлись людьми, и никакие человеческие инстинкты были им не чужды.

Кимбли бросал заинтересованные взгляды в сторону сидевшего в задних рядах Метцгера и чему-то загадочно улыбался. Ласт, тщетно пытавшаяся добиться от мужа информации, только качала головой. Конечно, на Метцгера косо смотрел весь персонал Аушвица — после его голозадого дефиле, на которое сбежались посмотреть почти все, его персона обросла слухами и домыслами. Заключенные из зондер-команды дружно вспомнили о ещё нескольких десятках трупов со спермой в задах, контролёры переслушивали записи допросов, проведённых «гомосексуалистом-некрофилом», пытаясь выискать там улики; те, кому приходилось делить с бывшим гестаповцем барак, издевались и плевали в лицо, щедро награждая того пинками и тумаками, от которых он с маниакальным беспокойством оберегал свой пенис. И не звали иначе, как _Leichenficker_(3). Те, кто поинтеллигентнее, обходились эвфемизмом _Leichenbefruchter_(4), впрочем, суть от этого не менялась. Казалось, что он никогда не был Гансом Метцгером, казалось, с пелёнок его звали именно так, и суть свою эту он впитал с молоком матери.

Когда Зайдлиц сошел с подмостков, одарив всех изящным воздушным поцелуем, Метцгер не выдержал и вылетел из зала. С того самого момента, когда Кимблер ввёл в его святая святых свою дьявольскую сыворотку, он даже мочился с опаской, не говоря уж о том, чтобы дотронуться до себя, но больше терпеть он не мог. Зольф, увидев, как засверкали пятки незадачливого подопытного, направился следом. Метцгер скрылся за дверью уборной, в то время как Кимбли, встав у дверного косяка, вслушивался в происходящее. Вслед за ним подтянулись ещё несколько человек, на вопросы которых химик отвечал лишь злорадной усмешкой.

Раздался взрыв. Зольф и Энви первыми ворвались в уборную. На полу, воя, как раненый зверь, в луже воды и собственной крови извивался Метцгер. Правая ладонь его почти отсутствовала, низ живота, лобок и верхняя часть бёдер превратились в кровавое месиво.

— Отлично, оно срабатывает при фрикционном контакте, — удовлетворённо отметил Кимбли и направился к выходу, что-то напевая себе под нос.

— Что, получил сатисфакцию? — ухмыльнулась Ласт, нагоняя его и беря под руку.

— Отчего же — сатисфакцию? — невинно улыбнулся Зольф. — Мне как раз надо было испытать новый экспериментальный образец. А тут и подопытный подоспел.

— Штурмбаннфюрер Кимблер, куда его дальше? — вслед им прокричал один из надзирателей.

Зольф остановился и задумался. Метцгер испортил ему два перспективнейших образца и теперь, в условиях нехватки ресурса, по уму, должен был бы ответить по полной.

— Он годен на работу? — Кимбли наклонил голову набок — он точно знал, что такому путь только в газовую камеру.

— Никак нет… — насупился надзиратель — ему не хотелось возиться с «осеменителем».

— Тогда ко мне в лабораторию. Только пусть кровь ему остановят. Обезболивающее не давать!

— Разве что при признаках болевого шока, — вклинилась Ласт.

Она уже порядком изучила людей, чтобы уверенно отвечать, что болевой шок у Метцгера уже наличествовал. Но не перечить же увлёкшемуся Зольфу при младшем по званию? Людские иерархические игры её тоже весьма забавляли, и Ласт подчас была не прочь либо принять правила, либо пойти им наперекор — разумеется, в те моменты, когда от этого не могли пострадать те, кого гомункул относила в категорию «своих».

* * *

Метцгер, обколотый обезболивающими, плохо соображающий и пребывающий словно в тумане от боли и унижения, вновь сидел на холодной кушетке в лаборатории проклятого химика. Какая-то часть его понимала: это конец. Однако ни один живой организм в природе не мог так просто смириться с подобной мыслью, если превентивно не был доведён до крайней степени отчаяния. Ганс Метцгер, в отличие от многих узников Аушвица, до неё доведён не был. Поэтому малая часть его отчаянно сопротивлялась происходящему, цеплялась за тонкую зыбкую искру жизни, всё еще теплившуюся в искалеченном теле. Кровопотеря всё-таки оказалась значительной, доза морфия — немалой, и Метцгер видел маячившую перед ним светлую фигуру химика будто сквозь вязкую пелену.

— Фрау Вайс, вы всё записали? — Кимбли беспардонно сунул нос в записи лаборантки.

Постаревшая за двадцать лет Ева снова густо покраснела до корней рыжих волос: всё это время она так и проработала в IG Farben, но, к счастью, не все эти годы под началом Кимблера. Весомых поводов для того, чтобы переодеться в полосатую робу с нашивкой в виде чёрного треугольника, так обнаружено и не было, несмотря на все кривотолки. А этой весной её направили в Аушвиц, где она, к вящему своему неудовольствию, снова попала в рабочую группу к этому ужасному человеку. Конечно, ей не было жаль Метцгера: такое порочное по сути своей существо в принципе не должно было ходить по земле, но, по её мнению, то, что делал с ним Кимблер, было ничуть не меньшим преступлением.

— Так точно, — сквозь зубы отозвалась Ева.

— Да, вижу, всё верно, как это ни парадоксально, — заметил Зольф, не без удовольствия глядя, как скривилось её лицо.

— Что ж… — он, прищурившись, посмотрел на содержимое пробирки. — Пожалуй, начнём.

Можно было, конечно, поручить эту инъекцию медицинскому работнику; тем более то, что собирался сделать Кимбли, было довольно сложной манипуляцией. Но отказать себе в удовольствии отыграться на Метцгере за всё: и за испорченные образцы, и за слухи, которые могли бы поставить под сомнение не только его работу, но и само существование, Зольф попросту не мог. Поэтому, успокоив себя тем, что в случае неудачи его подопытный всего лишь окажется без одного глаза, Кимбли, подавив некоторое волнение, приблизился к подопытному.

— Не шевелиться, — скомандовал Зольф. — Глаза открыты, смотреть вниз.

Осторожным движением затянутой в латексную перчатку руки он установил векорасширитель, показавшийся Мецгеру холоднее льда. Гансу неудержимо хотелось оттолкнуть своего мучителя, но здоровая рука и ноги сделались ватными, тяжёлыми, они будто больше не принадлежали ему. Да и боль в истерзанном теле, было притупившаяся, возвращалась удушливой тяжелой волной. Мысль о том, чтобы встать, покинула его затуманенный разум — катетер, торчавший из перебинтованного места, где некогда находились его половые органы, был не слишком длинным, а мешок для отведения мочи — довольно наполненным и оттого увесистым. Он обречённо смотрел вниз, стараясь не думать о том, что собирается делать этот извращенец — теперь-то Мецгер был готов многое отдать в пользу своих теорий: пусть не гомосексуалист, но точно ненормальный!

Зольф, что-то негромко напевая, обратил задумчивый взор на столик с инструментами и медикаментами. Закапал в раскрытый векорасширителем глаз антисептик — Кимбли не нужны были дополнительные эффекты от возможного заражения, — набрал в шприц вещество из пробирки и, сменив иглу на более тонкую, осторожно, унимая дрожь в руках — от волнения и, разумеется, предвкушения, — ввёл иглу в глаз Мецгера и медленно, наблюдая за местом инъекции, ввёл содержимое шприца.

Несчастный сидел, не шевелясь, ни жив ни мёртв от чудовищного страха и чудовищной же боли, едва сдерживая стоны. Из глаз его текли слёзы, задерживаясь на небритом подбородке и падая мерзкими, уже остывшими каплями вниз. Ему казалось, что он уже попал в ад, к самому дьяволу, что, прищурившись, смотрел на деяния рук своих ледяными глазами и что-то напевал себе под нос. Должно быть, какие-то дьявольские гимны, или что там принято петь в аду?

Кимбли, закончив с введением препарата, приложил к месту инъекции стерильный тампон, придирчиво следя, чтобы ни одна капля драгоценного вещества не вышла обратно, убедился в том, что сыворотка введена полностью и покидать своё место не собирается, удалил тампон, закапал в глаз ещё одну порцию антисептика и ядовито усмехнулся:

— Пока сидите спокойно.

Мецгер не ответил. Перед одним его глазом всё заволокло мутной красной пеленой, второй же, казалось, видел так чётко, как никогда прежде, от чего мутило, кружилась голова и то ли сердце, то ли желудок стремились выпрыгнуть из него, желательно через рот. Глаз нестерпимо жгло. Хотелось моргнуть, но холодный металл векорасширителя не позволял. Ева, дотошно записывавшая весь процесс, изрядно позеленела, но стоически держалась.

— Наблюдайте и всё записывайте, — бросил Зольф, убирая на полки бесконечные склянки и пузырьки.

Перед глазами у Евы вновь возникло всё то, что с улыбкой проделал Кимбли, и она, не выдержав, извергла содержимое желудка прямо на записи.

— Чёрт вас раздери! — вскипел Зольф, отчаянно пытаясь спасти бумаги от остатков Евиного обеда. — Срочно убирайте это всё и переписывайте, пока чернила не поплыли!

Ева коротко и сдавленно всхлипнула и принялась выполнять приказ. Метцгер сидел, качал ногами и тихо подвывал.

— Заткнитесь, — прошипел Зольф — создалось ощущение, что обоим. — Заткнитесь немедленно!

Кимбли придирчиво смотрел на часы, отсчитывая в уме ориентировочную скорость реакции. Теперь стоило позвать Ласт — он не мог отказать ей в удовольствии понаблюдать за тем, что он запланировал. В конце концов, именно она была одержима идеей проверки на прочность человеческого организма, и такую демонстрацию, возможно, новых горизонтов ей явно не стоило пропускать.

Ева переписывала протокол, глотая слёзы и подавляя сухие рвотные позывы. Она не могла взять в толк, где и в чём она так нагрешила, чтобы снова попасть под начало Кимблера, да ещё и с его безумными экспериментами. В довершение ко всему здесь же сверкала глазами его красавица-жена, казалось, вовсе не поменявшаяся за всё это время, словно и она якшалась с какими-то тёмными силами.

— Продолжаем эксперимент, — выдохнул Зольф.

На его лице играл лихорадочный румянец, губы растянулись в ухмылке.

— Записывайте, — махнул он рукой в сторону Евы. — По секундам!

Метцгер баюкал перебинтованную культю. Время в его голове уже давно свернулось спиралью; ему казалось, что вся его жизнь не длилась столько, сколько он сидел в этой отвратительной светлой лаборатории с белыми кафельными стенами, с трубкой между ног и пыточным устройством в израненном глазу. А теперь этот чёрт в белом халате поднёс к его горящему огнем глазу ослепительно яркую лампу, и Ганс уже не видел дьявольской усмешки, всё его существо затопил обжигающий беспощадный свет. Жжение в глазу усилилось. Метцгеру казалось, что он парит под самым потолком этого проклятого места, он видел себя, сидящего на кушетке: жалкого, униженного, растоптанного, перемолотого жерновами системы, в которую верил и законы которой преступил. А потом всё заволокло красным.

Ева, бросив перо, содрогалась на стуле, изрыгая на холодный белый пол горькую желчь. Ласт улыбаясь, рассматривала то, что осталось от половины лица Метцгера. Белый халат Зольфа, стены, часть стола и лицо Евы были покрыты кровью, ошмётками кожи и плоти.

— Опять халат менять, — меланхолично пожал плечами Кимбли.

Он придирчиво осматривал плоды своей работы. Половина лица Метцгера являла собой месиво из рваной плоти, в котором осколками торчало костяное крошево, оставшееся от глазницы. Подопытный издавал звуки, которые, казалось, человек издавать не способен, раскрывал в мучениях оставшийся глаз и беспорядочно дёргал конечностями. Мочеприёмник упал на пол, выдернувшись из перевязанной области, от чего на пол с пропитавшихся насквозь бинтов закапала кровь.

— Хм-м-м… — протянул Зольф. — Мало.

Он взял старый шприц, набрал в него в полтора раза больше раствора, нежели при первом опыте и, попросив Ласт удерживать Метцгера за руки, повторил процедуру со вторым глазом.

Результат оправдал все ожидания Зольфа.

— А у него, оказывается, мозги были, — проведя пальцем по особенно крупному розовому ошмётку, удивился Кимбли. — Почему вы ничего не записываете?! — напустился он на Еву, уже окончательно позеленевшую и сползшую под стол. — Какая немыслимая расточительность, — посетовал он, проникновенно глядя ей в глаза. — А ведь ужин нам обещали такой скудный…

1) Метцгер — от немецкого der Metzger — мясник.  
2) Канада — на жаргоне Аушвица склад с вещами убитых; существовало две «канады»: первая находилась на территории материнского лагеря (Аушвиц 1), вторая — в западной части в Биркенау.  
3) Leichenficker — трупоёб.  
4) Leichenbefruchter — осеменитель трупов.


	6. Глава 5: Cum lupus addiscit psalmos, desiderat agnos/Даже если волк выучил псалом, он все равно хочет ягнят

_Animal testing is a dangerous game._   
_ All systems are different, we're not the same._   
_ Hey, hey doctor ― reincarnation!_   
_ Would you like to come back as a laboratory rat?_

_Nina Hagen&Lene Lovitch «Don't Kill the Animals»._

— Здравствуйте, дядя Менгеле! — маленький темноглазый мальчишка радостно забежал в приёмную и повис на улыбающемся мужчине в белом халате.

Сидевшая в углу Ласт повернула красивое лицо к мальчишке и тоже тепло, даже несколько по-матерински улыбнулась. Она терпеть не могла детей — в противоположность своему начальнику, который, казалось, охотно возился с детишками, приносил им шоколадки и дарил игрушки, — однако же эти были вполне себе неплохим исследовательским материалом.

Ещё один ассистент Менгеле, доктор Рихард Кунц, только неодобрительно покачал головой и поджёг очередную сигарету. Его лицо за прошедшие двадцать лет ещё больше посуровело, глаза запали, глубокие морщины-борозды испещрили старческую, пожелтевшую от табака кожу. Он понимал, ради чего он, врач, спасший множество жизней во время Первой мировой, идеалист и пацифист, всё же пошёл на чудовищную сделку с совестью. Он понимал, что в противном случае его сестра и племянники окажутся жертвами его антинационалистических убеждений. Но пока Рихард Кунц был хорошим врачом, исправно участвовал в экспериментах над врагами Рейха и работал во благо страны, его родня оставалась вне опасности. Каждую ночь его мучили кошмары; он просыпался в холодном поту, пронизанный, заражённый ужасающей, всепоглощающей ненавистью самой своей сути, он проклинал сам себя, однако продолжал отдавать долг своей стране, породившей и вскормившей самое ужасное чудовище всех времен и народов. Его трясло всякий раз, когда он смотрел на то, с каким расчётом этот Ангел Смерти приручает несчастных детишек, которые и правда принимали его за благодетеля, тогда как на поверку он был самым настоящим волком в овечьей шкуре. Кунц не знал, что он будет делать, когда Рейх победит. Он не знал, что он будет делать на следующий день, в следующий час, следующий миг — всё его существование сводилось к выполнению указов, в идеале бездумному. Однако сновидения возвращали его из личного ада на землю грешную, и просыпающаяся совесть начинала терзать его остервенело, с новыми силами, ещё больше отравляя и заполняя каждый закоулок его заблудшей души всё новыми, неизведанными доселе оттенками ненависти.

Этому еврейскому мальчишке пяти лет от роду пытались осветлить радужку. Один укол в правый глаз уже был проведён. Результат, к вящему сожалению Йозефа Менгеле и Ласт, был крайне неудовлетворительный — мало того, что упорный тёмный пигмент и не думал сдавать позиций, так ещё и началось заражение глаза. По счастью, стараниями Кунца, глаз всё же удалось вылечить, и теперь поправившийся мальчишка радостно бежал к тому, кого считал своим спасителем и кому был благодарен за то, что закончились изнуряющие процедуры и снова можно было бегать и играть. Разумеется, персональным ангелом-хранителем малец почитал никак не хмурого желчного старика, а не кого иного, как «дядю Менгеле». Теперь же мальчонку ожидала вторая интравитреальная инъекция.

Выполнив все манипуляции, Кунц попросил разрешения удалиться — он не мог более смотреть на то, что считал абсолютно бессмысленным и бесчеловечным. Менгеле и Ласт же сначала тщательно задокументировали всё, затем наблюдали за первой реакцией на укол. Убедившись, что в первичном периоде осложнений не возникло, они передали испытуемого на попечение медсестёр.

На очереди была попытка трансплантации беременной матки. Это было изыскание, чрезвычайно важное для Менгеле, наряду с исследованиями близнецов и формированием арийских признаков у детей уже после рождения. Он положил на это дело множество интеллектуального ресурса, множество человеческих жизней, он шёл к своей цели по головам с упорством маньяка, с упорством сумасшедшего учёного. Ласт импонировал Доктор Смерть — таким она и видела врача, изучающего человеческий организм на прочность.

Операцию по трансплантации должен был проводить доктор Кунц, блестящий хирург с огромным опытом за плечами. Он не выдавал истинного своего отношения к предстоящему, хотя, если приглядеться, можно было отметить, что к делу он подходил добросовестно, но сугубо формально. Впрочем, большего от него и не требовалось. Тем паче он всё же не сдержался и вчера, сразу после операции на цыганских близнецах, несколько повздорил со своим непосредственным начальником, однако никуда дальше, к счастью старого военного врача, эта информация не просочилась. Знания о конфронтации так и остались между безукоризненно вежливым Менгеле и уставшим хмурым стариком. Да и молчаливой свидетельницей оказалась красавица Леонор Кимблер, щурившая фиалковые глаза и что-то сосредоточенно писавшая в лабораторный журнал.

Кунц вошёл в операционную, когда Менгеле давал обеим женщинам наркоз — явно вопреки своему обыкновению. Обычно большая часть манипуляций, в особенности с репродуктивной системой, проходила на живую. Рихард вовремя подавил желание перекреститься.

Совершив реципиенту лапаротомию по белой линии живота и произведя экстирпацию внутренних репродуктивных органов вместе с верхней третью влагалища, Кунц пережал кровеносные сосуды зажимами Кохера, приподнял маску и жестом показал ассистентке, чтобы подала и подожгла ему сигарету. Теперь предстояло провести ту же процедуру с беременной маткой второй подопытной, но у него было немного времени на то, чтобы перевести дух и покурить. Менгеле жадно пожирал глазами процесс, Ласт тщательно документировала всё происходящее.

Завершив процедуру, Кунц стянул перчатки и вышел из операционной — дальше наблюдать за деяниями рук своих у него не было ни малейшего желания. Он не слишком верил в успех операции: большая часть пересаженных органов отторгалась, вызывая чудовищные реакции у реципиентов, которые за очень редким исключением очень быстро умирали и вылетали в трубу. Рихард, хотя и был врачом, всё же считал, что негоже человеку мнить себя Творцом, способным без последствий вмешиваться в то, что создала природа.

Обе женщины находились под тщательным наблюдением медицинского персонала — любые изменения в их состоянии, как ожидаемые, вроде того же синдрома кастрации, так и незапланированные, тщательно описывались и анализировались. Это была первая операция по подобной трансплантации, потому и срок был выбран, по мнению Менгеле, наименее рискованный — второй триместр.

* * *

Ласт вернулась к себе поздно, застав Зольфа в кровати за чтением. В его ногах вольготно развалился Мустанг, который, завидев хозяйку, тут же понёсся встречать её, радостно виляя обрубком хвоста.

— Развлекаешься или опять самообразование? — подмигнула она мужу, походя погладив собаку меж торчащих ушей.

Он неопределённо хмыкнул и отложил книгу.

— Олдос Хаксли? — она легла рядом и заинтересованно потянулась к книге.

Доберман Рой Мустанг ощерил пасть в искренней собачьей улыбке и взгромоздился на кровать, сворачиваясь калачиком в ногах у Ласт.

— Он самый, — ухмыльнулся Зольф. — Кстати, а почему вы не занимаетесь производством маточных репликаторов? Это бы прекрасно сказалось на экономике — посуди сама, сколько освобождается рабочих рук, более не занятых в воспроизводстве себе подобных.

Кимбли часто сравнивал устройство этого мира с родным Аместрисом и не понимал: почему в этой армии так мало женщин? С приходом к власти нацистов для целой половины населения была чётко обозначена единственно верная линия развития: кухня, дети, церковь. Ему, как человеку прагматичному, было непонятно: отчего такой ресурс использовался столь бездарно и экстенсивно.

— Сложно… — разочарованно протянула Ласт. — Вот сегодня матку пересаживали, а вчера Йозеф сшил двух близнецов. Они всё ещё живы, представляешь?

— Ого, — глубокомысленно отозвался Зольф.

Он не слишком хорошо разбирался во всех этих тонкостях, хотя читал довольно много по теме, да и Ласт рассказывала, но разве возможно стать экспертом в какой-либо области, нахватавшись по верхам? Диалог, конечно, он поддержать был способен, при желании мог пустить пыль в глаза, но не более. Сейчас же не было смысла притворяться.

— Близнецы такие интересные, — увлечённо продолжала Ласт, — ты можешь себе представить — у них нечто вроде коллективного разума и коллективной чувствительности! Если развести их по разным комнатам и одному отрезать пальчик, то второй четко в это же время громко кричит и жалуется на нестерпимую боль в том же пальце!

Зольф скосил глаза на книгу, между бровей пролегла складка.

— Ласт… — он прищурился. — А что, если спровоцировать развитие близнецов вне тела женщины? Заставить оплодотворённую яйцеклетку делиться, так, чтобы получилось пятьсот двенадцать, или тысяча двадцать четыре близнеца? Целый полк, только подумай! Целый полк солдат, обладающих коллективным разумом! Главное, сделать их нечувствительными к боли, тогда они и сражаться будут до последнего!

Ласт внимала. Идеи этого человека подчас балансировали на умозрительной грани между гениальностью и шизофреничностью.

— Но люди с анальгезией часто не доживают до взрослого возраста, — нахмурилась она. — Ведь боль — важнейший защитный механизм…

— А есть способ отнять у взрослого человека всякую чувствительность? — он наклонил голову набок. — Непосредственно перед боем провести некую… процедуру…

— Надо пробовать, — выдохнула она. — Опять же, всякую — не осмысленно, какие тогда будут из них воины? Если отнять не только чувствительность к боли, но и осязание и кожно-мышечную… — она закусила губу, — то это повлечёт слишком много последствий и рисков. Вплоть до затруднений с едой и естественными отправлениями, невозможностью соразмерить силу удара… Надо очень хорошо это обдумать и попытаться испытать… Вообще, люди странные существа. Я до сих пор, сколько ни наблюдаю, не могу понять. Вот взять то же самопожертвование…

Для неё, как для гомункула, это было, пожалуй, самой неизведанной частью человеческой психологии. Ласт не могла понять, как можно добровольно пожертвовать собственной жизнью, окончательно и бесповоротно, ради того, чтобы жил другой; ей казалось, что это противоречит самим основам мироздания.

— Всё просто, — голос Зольфа стал жёстким. — Большая часть этих людей делает это не по доброте душевной. Это чистой воды эгоизм, — он обнял её, наслаждаясь теплом её тела, — просто кому-то невыносима сама мысль о собственном существовании без другого человека. Даже не столько без него самого, как личности, но без того состояния, которое тот, другой, давал ему. И наш отчаянный спаситель просто не готов к этим переменам, ему проще прекратить своё существование в ореоле славы, ведь самопожертвование — это так почётно. Или он не хочет брать на себя ответственность. Не хочет жить с тяжёлым принятым решением и смертью своей попросту перекладывает его на другого.

Ласт вслушивалась в слова Кимбли и, хотя понимала его аргументацию, не могла принять для себя подобного.

— То есть, ты считаешь, что это — не проявление человеческой силы?

— Спорный вопрос, — он уткнулся носом в её мягкие волосы. — Часто сила становится слабостью. И наоборот.

— А мы поменяли кровь у двойни, — она несмело вернулась к изначальной теме разговора.

Научные дискуссии о проведённых опытах были ей ближе философствований о человеческой природе, столь часто повергавшей её в некое подобие ступора.

— Сцедили всё до капли и перелили? — непонимающе переспросил Зольф.

— Можно сказать и так, — согласилась Ласт, утыкаясь в его тёплое плечо. Это было проще, чем объяснять суть гемодиализа. — Ты знаешь, оказывается, кровь девочек чаще подходит реципиентам, чем кровь мальчиков, она реже вызывает реакцию агглютинации.

— А с чем это связано? — он задал этот вопрос уже скорее для проформы, нежели действительно интересуясь сутью.

— Группы крови, подходящие для донорства, чаще встречаются у девочек (1), — пояснила гомункул. — А ты где пропадал последние двое суток?

Зольф усмехнулся — он только что вместе с другими химиками занимался обеспечением безопасности периметра лагерей. В последнее время участились попытки побегов, да и линия фронта неумолимо приближалась к Аушвицу. Порой Кимбли казалось, что война Рейхом уже проиграна, и осталось всего несколько завершающих штрихов. С одной стороны, это не слишком его касалось: он всё ещё верил в то, что в Тот Самый День врата в Аместрис, ставший для него за эти долгие годы своего рода землёй обетованной, распахнутся, и ни ему, ни Ласт больше не будет ни малейшего дела до этого мира. С другой, горьким послевкусием оставалась лёгкая досада на то, что, кажется, он и на сей раз поставил не на ту сторону.

— Я заставил прогнить эту землю и отравил воду в колодцах, — доверительно шепнул он жене на ухо.

— Ты отравил воду? — Ласт непонимающе воззрилась на него, приподнявшись на локте.

— Не в буквальном смысле, конечно, — он пошёл на попятную. — Просто мы пропитали землю взрывчатым раствором в некоторых местах. Ни один сапёр ничего не обнаружит. Ну и кое-где туда же прикопали тринитротолуол. Если наступить на этот участок — он взорвётся, взрыв будет совсем не сильный, покалечить или убить не сможет, но вот тротил — там, где он есть, конечно, — сдетонирует.

— И сама земля разверзнется, — подхватила Ласт с ироническими нотками в голосе. — Как они там это называют? Что-то пламенное?

— Геенна огненная, — усмехнулся Кимбли. — Ну да, кара их бога.

Ласт поёжилась — она вспомнила облик Отца в этом мире. Даже им, не воспитанным в традициях этой религии, да ещё и гомункулам, порой становилось не по себе.

— Тебе холодно? — Зольф обеспокоенно поправил одеяло и обнял Ласт крепче. — Может, окно прикрыть?

— Нет-нет, — она спешно покачала головой — не хватало ещё обсуждать с ним Отца!

Ласт и так правдами и неправдами уходила от этих разговоров — и от этих мыслей. Она даже не стала рассказывать бывшему алхимику о местах Силы или местах Прорывов — так это называл Отец. В этих местах, возможно, ему бы удалось почувствовать подобие энергии из родного мира, а может, даже запустить пусть и слабенькое, но преобразование. Но гомункул не хотела бередить и без того тоскующую душу подобным суррогатом.

— Всё в порядке, — она вдохнула его запах и улыбнулась. — А что мы будем делать, когда вернёмся?

Эту тему они тоже обычно не обсуждали. Однако сейчас Ласт отчего-то ощутила почти физическую потребность поговорить об этом.

— Если меня не расстреляют сразу за все былые подвиги, — весело начал Зольф, — то я пристроюсь куда-нибудь на границу. Если не будет войны, конечно. А на границе мои умения всегда пригодятся.

— Я не хочу жить в глуши! — капризно протянула Ласт.

Кимбли поджал губы. Он привык к ней, он уже не представлял себе, что может быть иначе, однако он отдавал себе отчёт: когда они добьются цели, их альянс будет упразднён за ненадобностью.

— Ты? — он приподнял бровь, хотя его собеседница и не могла этого увидеть. — Кажется, я говорил о себе.

— Ты собираешься уехать в глушь один? — она высвободилась из кольца его рук и нависла над ним, гневно сверкая аметистами глаз. — Ты собираешься бросить меня?

Зольф смешался. Конечно, он хотел бы остаться с ней, однако тешить себя подобной надеждой было бы верхом глупости и недальновидности.

— Отчего же — бросить? Просто когда мы добьёмся цели…

— Я буду тебе не нужна?!

Зольф смешался ещё больше. От Ласт он не ожидал такого поведения — оно, по его мнению, было больше свойственно человеческим женщинам. Хотя чего он хотел — двадцать лет жить бок о бок с людьми и не перенять от них ничего?

— Скорее, это у тебя отпадёт необходимость в союзе со мной, — с деланным равнодушием он отвернулся.

Мустанг во сне тихо, но печально заворчал на своём, собачьем.

— Но мы же хорошая семья! — Ласт потрясла Кимбли за плечо. — И Энви к тебе привязался, и Глаттони…

— То есть ты предлагаешь и в Аместрисе нам жить всем вместе? — Зольф прикрыл глаза тяжёлыми веками. — А потом однажды утром я проснусь в одной постели с твоим братцем вместо тебя?

— Вообще-то, у него была такая идея, — Ласт словно остыла и опустила кудрявую голову на плечо Кимбли. — Зольф… Мне нравится жить с тобой…

— Передай ему, что если он это устроит, я голыми руками оторву его лохматую башку, а после для верности взорву и её, и что там ещё от него останется, не глядя на то, что он твой брат, — пообещал Зольф. — И потом ответственно заявлю, что всё так и было изначально.

1) Разумеется, это не так. Дело в том, что в ряде исследований тех годов действительно попалась выборка, в которой было больше женских особей — «универсальных доноров».


	7. Глава 6: Astra inclinant, non necessitant/Звезды склоняют, а не принуждают

_He's a god, he's a man,_  
_ He's a ghost, he's a guru,_  
_ They're whispering his name_  
_ Through this disappearing land_  
_ But hidden in his coat_  
_ Is a red right hand._

_Nick Cave «Red Right Hand»._

Олеся Силыч сидела на носилках, ожидая отправки эшелоном в Москву. Грядущая поездка не давала ей покоя: ранение не казалось настолько серьёзным, чтобы получить направление в саму столицу, да ещё и вместе с загадочными иностранцами, о которых она вскоре сообщила не кому-кому, а самому Верховному главнокомандующему, хотя это и далось ей непросто. Проведя с ними бок о бок три недели, понаблюдав и порасспросив всех по отдельности, Олеся убедилась в том, что всё, что они говорили, более всего похоже на бред. Но оставался еще один рискованный вариант: возможно, это была какая-то шифровка. Угроза, о которой они так упорно твердили, была слишком серьёзной. Поэтому, здраво рассудив, что пусть начальство и разбирается со столь глобальными проблемами, она донесла самую суть и теперь считала свою миссию выполненной.

И Элрики, и цыганка изрядно поднаторели в смеси русского и украинского, осознали, что товарищу Сталину нужно рассказать о надвигающейся катастрофе, а никак не о «пиздеце», и были, наконец, невероятно счастливы тому, что, наконец, их дело готовилось сдвинуться с мёртвой точки. Тем более что у них были причины полагать, что бомба — или очередная пустышка — находится именно в Москве. Поэтому сейчас они ждали приезда, как манны небесной, и готовились терпеть и косые взгляды, и всё на свете — уж им-то явно было не привыкать.

Москва встретила их суровым величием. Ноа вздрогнула и прикрыла руками рот, оказавшись на Красной площади — она видела это место в воспоминаниях Анны, которую далёкие двадцать лет назад приводил в их временное пристанище Ледяной алхимик, Исаак Макдугал. Цыганке казалось, что это было в какой-то прошлой, чужой жизни, и воспоминания те, словно старые фотокарточки, поблёкли от времени и даже приобрели свой специфический запах. Однако сердце города и великой страны всё ещё было наполнено тем самым красным восторгом, который словно не мог поблёкнуть, по крайней мере, не за эти двадцать лет. Хотя отчего-то, когда цыганка рассказала о впечатлениях Эду и Алу, те лишь изумлённо покачали головами: они не видели ни красных звёзд, ни зелёных крыш, ни стен красного кирпича.(1)

Их поселили в гостиницу с видом на Москву-реку. Исполинская многоэтажка пугала Ноа, но чрезвычайно вдохновила обоих Элриков. И буквально на следующий день ко входу подъехал чёрный автомобиль, на капоте которого была установлена фигурка маленького, но гордо реющего красного знамени с начищенной пятиконечной звездой. Водитель посадил пассажиров на мягкий задний диван и куда-то повёз. Куда — троица затруднялась сказать. Мало того, что они не знали города, так ещё и окна машины были зашторены, а между ними и водителем находилась непрозрачная перегородка.

Их высадили прямо напротив входа в какое-то здание и сопроводили до кабинета, а когда все трое вошли внутрь, тяжёлая дубовая дверь захлопнулась за их спиной. За столом сидел человек и курил трубку. Тугая пружина свернулась в груди обоих Элриков, едва они посмотрели ему в неестественно фиолетовые глаза, в которых мелькнуло узнавание. Он усмехнулся в пышные усы.

— Привэтствую вас, братья Элрики. А я всё ждал вашего визита. Уже даже атчаялся, — Рас выпустил облако дыма.

Он не сомневался, что его узнают. Пусть его лицо не было точной копией лица Раса из Аместриса, но сходство было чрезвычайно велико. Да и не было у него резона скрывать, тем паче, теперь он предпочитал вести игру в открытую. Ноа с удивлением воззрилась на спутников — они никогда не говорили, что знакомы с генеральным секретарём СССР.

— Рас… — выдохнул Эд. — Как есть такой… — он замялся, подбирая слова.

— Ви можете гаварить на немэцком, — любезно сообщил генсек. — Садитесь. И рассказивайтэ, что за дэло привело вас сюда.

Эд замялся. Раскрывать карты гомункулу? Впрочем, двоим из этой шайки в своё время они рассказали всё…

— Видите ли, — осторожно начал он. — Ещё давно, в Аметрисе было создано оружие массового поражения.

В фиолетовых глазах заплясали огоньки заинтересованности. По мере рассказа Эдварда лицо генсека оставалось неизменным, и лишь взгляд выдавал нешуточную заинтересованность.

— Ви панимаэте, что это аружие может аканчатэлно пэреламить ход вайни? — спросил Рас.

— Это исключено, — жёстко возразил Альфонс. — Это повлечёт за собой слишком глобальную катастрофу, которая отразится и на вашей стране в том числе. Или вы этого хотите?

Сталин пожевал мундштук трубки. Он не хотел дополнительных жертв со стороны советского народа, если те не были оправданными. Насколько оправданными могли оказаться жертвы бомбы, он пока не знал.

— Скажите, — осмелел Ал, — а здесь происходит то же, что и в Аместрисе?

— Что ви имэете в виду? — лукаво улыбнулся вождь.

— Кровавые печати и этого вашего отца, — внезапно для себя самого выпалил Эд.

Гомункул откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Да, — жёстко ответил он. — Толко масштабы значитэльна болше.

— Что это значит? — упавшим голосом спросил Эдвард.

Нехорошее предчувствие ледяной хваткой сжало его горло. Он помнил тот запланированный геноцид ради одного — утоления гордыни чудовищной твари, пожелавшей стать всем и в итоге получившей звенящее ничто, когда могущество его, что он стяжал в алчных ладонях, просыпалось песком сквозь пальцы, устилая путь в могилу — для того, кто позарился на то, чего удержать не сумел.

— То и значит, — пожал плечами Рас. — Ви же хатите вэрнуться дамой? У вас будэт такая вазможнасть.

Эд упрямо дёрнул головой. Он и Ал долгие двадцать лет скитались по этому странному миру не для того, чтобы в один прекрасный момент вот так с пустыми руками вернуться назад.

— Мы не уйдём без бомбы! — упёрся бывший Стальной алхимик.

— А бомбе мне ничего нэ извэстно, — холодно ответил Рас. — Аднако я нэ стану вам мэшать в ваших поисках. Вас даже спакойна атпустят атсюда, а это, знаэте ли, дарагова стоит — атсюда мало кто уходит на свабоду.

— Какова цена? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил Ал. Он уже привык, что ни в одном из миров ничего не давалось просто так.

— О, минимална, — по-отечески тепло проронил Сталин. — Прадалжайте ваши поиски. Что узнаэте — саабщите мнэ. Главное, нэ суйте нос нэ в своё дело и на питайтэсь предатвратить нэизбежнаго, иначе плата может аказаться нэпамерной для вас траих.

Эд сверкнул глазами — где-то он уже слышал подобное. Да и сообщать о чём-то гомункулу? Увольте!

— Спасибо, — серьёзно кивнул Альфонс.

* * *

— Ничего мы ему не скажем, — зло прошипел Эдвард, пиная носком ботинка камешек.

— Уверен? — Ал покусывал нижнюю губу.

— А ты что, хочешь, чтобы этот мир настиг тот ужас, что был тогда в Аместрисе? — вскипел Эд.

— Расскажите мне всё, — тихо потребовала Ноа. — Я не знаю, о чём таком вы говорите, а мне казалось, мы союзники!

Ей порядком надоело за это время, что такие важные вещи приходилось вытаскивать клещами.

— Ты поняла, что он такое? — выплюнул Эд.

— То же, что Эрвин, — прошептала Ноа, глядя куда-то вдаль. — У него это в глазах написано. В них постоянно стоит такой крик, словно тысячи душ стенают…

— Ты же не надеешься, что он не станет следить за нами? — на всякий случай уточнил Альфонс.

— Конечно, нет, — тяжело вздохнул Эд. — Придётся отчитываться…

Они достали карту, некогда заботливо затолканную под запал предыдущей бомбы. Всякий раз подсказки были разными, но впервые такая информация лежала непосредственно в пустышке, словно невидимый некто, как кукловод, дёргал за ниточки, предвосхищая всякий их шаг. И сейчас это выглядело как откровенное издевательство, будто этот таинственный некто напрямую сообщал им, что гонятся они за миражом.

На карте, под красной звездой, был нарисован план части города. Похоже, искомое находилось в подвале одного из зданий, осталось понять — какого. Страх, что они находятся не в том городе, вновь обуял их: в этой стране были тысячи исторических зданий, и обшарить подвалы каждого не представлялось возможным. Как искать? Куда податься? В числе прочих нарисованных строений были те, что увенчаны, судя по всему, теми же пресловутыми красными звёздами. Однако вот незадача: в том самом месте, где Ноа описывала подобное, они видели совершенно иное. Но цыганка упорно стояла на своём.

Пройдя под покровом ночи согласно схеме к старинным постройкам, находившимся напротив площади с красными звёздами, на которую так упорно указывала Ноа, они зашли в переулок, оставив по левую руку от себя п-образное здание с колоннами. Подойдя к бело-жёлтому строению с крылечком, увенчанным красной крышей, они остановились.

— Эд… — неуверенно начал Альфонс. — Ты уверен, что это то здание?

Эдвард и Ноа уставились в схему. По всему выходило, что они у цели.

— Как мы пройдём внутрь? — Ал переминался с ноги на ногу. Он словно вновь почувствовал себя неуклюжим пустым доспехом, упорно искавшим ответ на недетский вопрос.

— Я открою, — неохотно призналась Ноа. — Главное, чтобы не было охраны.

Они бесшумно пробирались по тёмным коридорам. Плана здания у них не было.

— Смотрите, лестница вниз, — горячо зашептал Эд.

Вскрыв замок на ржавой решётке, они вошли внутрь. В нос ударил смрад сырости, слежавшейся бумаги и чего-то ещё, резкого и тошнотворного. Ноа чиркнула спичкой, и зыбкий огонь осветил полки утлых стеллажей. Цыганка вскрикнула, уронив спичку; Эд, выругавшись под нос, наступил ботинком на маленький огонёк, не позволяя ему разрастись. Неловкое движение — и нечто с грохотом упало на пол, разбиваясь вдребезги и обдавая незадачливых сапёров удушливой формалиновой вонью.

— Что за чёрт?.. — нахмурился Ал, зажигая новую спичку.

Под ногами лежали осколки стеклянной банки, а на полу, скрючившись, поднеся бесцветные полупрозрачные ручонки ко рту, сиротливо лежал плод то ли обезьяны, то ли человека.

— Тьфу, пропасть, — пробормотал Эд, отпинывая неприятный ему экспонат под стеллаж. — Ну и вонь.

Они осматривали неприветливое сырое помещение. Под ногами хрустели хитином огромные чёрные тараканы.

— Там проход, — отметила Ноа.

Похоже, этот подвал был больше похож на лабиринт. Они прошли в следующую комнату, в которой на полках ютилось множество отсыревших коробок. Что-то неприятно хрустнуло под тяжёлым ботинком Эда.

— Твою мать… — скривившись, прошептал Эд, освещая маленьким огоньком источник звука.

Ноа закрыла рот руками. В углу валялась груда человеческих костей.

— И как тут искать эту хрень? — вскипел Эдвард. — Нам что, все коробки перебрать?

Ноа и Ал прошли в ещё одну комнату. Похоже, она кончалась тупиком. В помещении было тепло и сыро, воздух казался тяжёлым и спёртым, да ещё и эта вонь…

— Тут тоже коробки, — выдохнул Ал. — Похоже, имеет смысл и правда искать в них.

Они выбились из сил. Головы болели и кружились, во рту было противно. Они перебрали множество коробок — всюду была одна гнусь, в основном, кости. Насколько хватало познаний троицы — и правда, человеческие. Иные пряно пахли кладбищенской землёй, иные — ничем особенным.

— Фу-у-у… — протянул Эд, выпрямляясь и вытирая пот со лба грязной рукой. — Да что ж такое-то…

— Смотрите! — вскричала цыганка, позабыв о том, что их могли услышать.

На самом видном месте, в углу третьей комнаты, на полке на уровне глаз, словно издеваясь, лежала бомба. Точно такая же, как семь, обезвреженных ими ранее.

* * *

— Маладци, — глазами улыбнулся генсек, любовно поглаживая шарообразный предмет правой рукой. — Что ви, а нэй скажэте?

— Пустышка, — пренебрежительно пожав плечами, отозвался Эдвард. — Судя по тому, что говорил один достаточно компетентный во взрывотехнике алхимик, — Эд мстительно сверкнул медовыми глазами, — взрыв от неё — что пшик. Ерунда, право слово.

Эд и Ал сообща решили принести бомбу Расу в первозданном виде. Судя по конструкции, которой она обладала ныне, на большие разрушения это чудо инженерной мысли и правда было неспособно.

— Ви свабодны, но при адном условии.

Ноа напряглась — слишком много, по её мнению, в последнее время им ставилось условий. Эд и Ал же отчего-то были безмятежны, как никогда.

— Валяйте, — дерзко ухмыльнулся Эд.

На незаметных под пышными усами губах расцвела довольная ухмылка — Рас до некоторой степени скучал по братьям-Элрикам и непосредственности Эдварда, подчас граничившей с дерзостью. И был чрезвычайно рад заметить, что, несмотря на долгий срок, проведённый в этом мире, юноша не растерял запала.

— Бомбу — мнэ.

— По рукам, — оскалился Эд.

1) Кремль на время войны был замаскирован во избежание атак с воздуха.


	8. Глава 7: Pompa mortis magis terret, quam mors ipsa/ Больше самой смерти устрашает то, что ее сопровождает

_Kinder müssen kommen in den Krieg,_  
_Räder müssen rollen für den Sieg._  
_Köpfe müssen rollen nach dem Krieg._  
_Ihr könnt mich nicht wenn ich nicht will!_

_Ost+Front "Edelweiß"._

_1944, сентябрь._

  
— Всё ещё не рассказала...

Зайдлиц, ссутулившись, сидел на скамейке на заднем дворе и болтал ногами, внимательно рассматривая начищенные почти до зеркального блеска ботинки.

— Тема не заходила... — Ласт поджала губы.

Начинать этот разговор с Зольфом ей категорически не хотелось. Ласт казалось, что пока это всё не обговорено, это можно как-то переиграть. Хотя она всегда была весьма рассудочной и расчётливой, сейчас ей куда как больше нравилось думать, что раз о проблеме не говорят, то её и не существует.

— Смотри, дотянешь до последнего... — Энви шумно выпустил воздух сквозь зубы. — Чёрт, вот же я докатился! Пытаюсь образумить — кого бы вы думали? — мою вечно самую умную сестрёнку!

— Прекрати, — Ласт нахмурилась. — Лучше скажи, что у нас с запасами эликсира?

В какой-то момент Отец начал выдавать им порционную густую красную жидкость — для восполнения запасов жизненной энергии. Никто из детей толком не знал — или не хотел говорить, — откуда и как он брал её в этом мире и, что самое главное, почему она работала. Ласт на встречи с Отцом никогда не брала камень, подаренный Зольфом, и не знала, пробуждается ли он от тяжёлой летаргии в тех местах, где ощущалось движение земной коры, где сила, питающая алхимию, струилась едва уловимыми потоками по исполинским жилам планеты.

— На исходе, — развёл руками Зайдлиц. — Да и когда нам его давали-то?

Ласт плотнее запахнула пальто. Она предпочитала не вспоминать, зачем им этой весной выдали экстренный запас великого эликсира и как и при каких обстоятельствах он был израсходован.

* * *

_1944, апрель._

  
Они заняли деревню. Прорвав оборону несокрушимой Красной армии, войска Рейха, изрядно потрёпанные, но одержавшие в этом раунде победу, вошли в поселение с трудно произносимым славянским названием. Командование приказало расквартироваться по домам и дало несколько часов на отдых. Всем было известно, что русские ни за что на свете не оставят всё так и обязательно постараются взять реванш, потому на следующий день предстояло много работы.

Кимбли с подозрением оглядел деревню. Спать в одном доме со славянами? Принимать с ними пищу? Он считал это самоубийством чистой воды — в каждой кухне найдётся добрый тесак, а на дворе — топор. И крысиный яд, наверняка ещё крысиный яд. Приглядев домик на отшибе, он, позвав за собой Зайдлица и ещё троих младших офицеров, направился туда.

Скотины во дворе не было. На окрик из дому вышла баба неопределённого возраста, вытиравшая широкие натруженные ладони о застиранный передник и смотревшая на эсэсовцев из-под нависших век так, что враз стало ясно: дотянется — убьёт паскуд. Следом за ней на крыльцо выскочили двое тощих мальчишек со злыми глазами. Зольф рассматривал этих людей и давался диву: жить в таких условиях, плодить в них детей и при этом иметь настолько несгибаемую волю? Он уже видел подобное. Ни тогда, ни сейчас в его сердце не шевельнулись ни жалость, ни сожаление, однако не удивляться он не мог.

— Чего тебе? — грубо спросила баба на своём наречии, глядя на Зольфа.

— Еда, вода, кровати, — почти по слогам жёстко отчеканил Кимбли — на немецком, разумеется. — Быстро!

Баба прищурила бесцветные глаза и скривила лицо в презрительной усмешке. Зольф только сейчас обратил внимание, что её лицо украшал уродливый шрам почти во всю левую щёку.

— Прошка, постели этим иродам. Да самогона поставь, пусть ужрутся до смерти, пробляди фашистские!

Кимбли из экспрессивной речи не понял почти ничего, кроме ругательства — очевидно, в их адрес. Однако молодой оберштурмфюрер, похоже, осознал смысл сказанных слов и чему-то улыбался.

— Переведите, — бросил Зольф, наблюдая за хозяйкой дома и мальчишкой, что был явно помладше того, кто скрылся в тёмном дверном проёме, выполняя материнское указание.

Слушая перевод, Кимбли качал головой, а Энви хихикал в кулак: похоже, после трудного боя перспектива нализаться и устроить праздник была слишком близка не только солдатам, но и офицерам.

— Отставить пьянку, — отрезал штурмбаннфюрер.

— Как?.. — младшие офицеры растерялись и, судя по всему, разозлились.

— Вам выделили время на сон. Чтобы без глупостей!

— Готово, ма, — наигранно по-взрослому пробасил мальчонка.

Зольф окинул всех нечитаемым взглядом.

— Отлично. Вы двое, — он кивнул на офицеров. — В дом, проверьте там всё. Тронете водку — головы посношу и спишу в военные потери! Остальные — со мной.

Вояки подобрались и скрылись в тени сеней, шёпотом понося вышестоящего по званию — после такого боя, где чуть богу души пачкой не поотдавали, грех было не напиться допьяна, но о том, что с Кимблером шутки плохи, знали все. И понесло же этого психа с ними! Поговаривали, сидел он в своих лагерных лабораториях — вот и сидел бы! А им теперь — мучайся.

Оставшийся унтерштурмфюрер тоскливо посмотрел вслед удалившимся в дом товарищам и со скучающим видом принялся ждать дальнейших указаний.

— Вы, — Кимбли ткнул пальцем в бабу с детьми и указал на задний двор. — Сюда. К стене!

Дети переглянулись — им была непонятна отрывистая речь на чужом языке. Баба принялась толкать детей, куда указали, бросая на Зольфа взгляды, полные ненависти.

— Стоять, — он прищурился. — Зайдлиц, Ланге — огонь.

Они подняли автоматы.

— Нелюди, детей бы пожалели! — зашлась в крике баба, выпрямившись и глядя только перед собой, лишь бы не видеть, как мальчишки, которым отныне не суждено было стать взрослыми, падали на землю с широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами, как пожирали этими самыми глазами своих палачей. А потом и её крик прервался сухими автоматными плевками.

— Закопайте, только головы от тел отделите, — равнодушно бросил Кимбли.

Поговаривали, что у русских было нечто: то ли сыворотка, то ли излучение; те, которые непросвещённые, так и вовсе говорили о дьявольском колдовстве, но суть не менялась — это нечто поднимало мёртвых. И шли в бой Бессмертные полчища мертвецов с пустыми глазами.

— Что такое? — Зольф раздражённо посмотрел на офицера.

Унтерштурмфюрер посерел, его лицо исказилось в гримасе дурноты, из глаз градом потекли слёзы.

— Зайдлиц, вытащи тех двоих, пусть лопатами на свежем воздухе помашут, — скривился Зольф.

— Штурмбанн... фюрер... — икая и утирая губы после очередного позыва, который молодой офицер не смог сдержать, выдавил тот. — Это ж... женщина... да дети...

— Дети. И женщина, — согласился Кимбли. — А скажи-ка мне, что мешает женщине и детям тебя ночью ножом по горлу полоснуть? Это война. Тут или ты — или тебя.

— Смотрели... так страшно... вы бы их... хоть... со спины... — офицер был бледнее мела. — Как забыть-то теперь...

— А ты и не забывай, — посоветовал Зольф, глядя куда-то сквозь собеседника. — Они-то тебя вовек не забудут.

Есть отчего-то не хотелось. Заснуть Кимбли не мог: мешали кутёж и крики на улице. Да и было ему почему-то не по себе. Энви тайно ушёл в разведку — он был значительно незаметнее, сильнее и быстрее людей, поэтому ушёл без свидетелей. Отправленная официальная разведка до сих пор не вернулась и ничего не доложила, хотя время уже подошло. Это означало, что, скорее всего, уже и не вернётся. И хорошо, если их дислокацию не сдаст под допросом да с пристрастием. Младшие офицеры сначала обиженно повозились и тяжело повздыхали, косясь на старшего по званию, ультимативно запретившего им пить и всячески отмечать победу с местными жительницами.

Зольф потёр болящие от перенапряжения глаза и направился в кухню — там был стол. И стеклянные бутылки. Он разработал новую зажигательную смесь — нечто вроде коктейля Молотова, но не настолько опасную в применении: при ударе смесь детонировала сама по себе и воспламенялась из-за выделения при химической реакции кислорода. А в его снаряжении ещё оставались химикаты, хотя и совсем немного. Намешав несколько бутылок, он выглянул в окно. Штандартенфюрер, хотя и отдал под его попечение часть солдат, с которыми они вошли в поселение, закрывал глаза на "подвиги" вояк, что очень не нравилось Кимбли. Ну как, как они будут отбивать контратаку, когда их головы будут гудеть, а координации движений не хватит ни на один точный выстрел? Зольф бы ни капли не удивился, если бы теперь деревенские бабы сообща подпоили этих идиотов посильнее да потом забили вилами. Более того — окажись он на их месте, он бы именно так и поступил.

— Русские... на подступах... с востока... — Энви запыхался, по лицу тёк пот. Кажется, впервые он выглядел не взбудораженным перспективой боя, а перепуганным ею. — Нам не отбиться, Кимбли.

— Почему это? — холодно поинтересовался Зольф, глядя, как по зелёному бутылочному стеклу ползут огоньки, проникающие от исступлённого уличного веселья сквозь заклеенные крест-накрест окна.

— Их тьма, — Зайдлиц откинул чёлку со лба, садясь на лавку и вытягивая ноги. — И трупаки с ними. Валить нам надо отсюда! Иначе, — он провёл ребром ладони по горлу, — _pizdets_. Даже мне.

Кимбли постучал пальцами по столу. Куда ни кинь — всюду клин. Если послушать гомункула — расстреляют, как дезертиров. Остаться...

— Откуда идут?

— С востока, откуда ж ещё им идти? — Энви посмотрел на старшего по званию, как на идиота.

Зольф пружинисто встал, закупоривая все бутылки, кроме одной, и аккуратно засовывая закрытые в рюкзак.

— Пошли, воздухом подышим. Заодно покажешь мне, откуда они к нам на головы свалятся.

Кимбли и Энви стояли чуть поодаль, глядя на творившуюся вакханалию.

— Оттуда идут, — махнул гомункул вдаль. — Не видно тут из-за этих пропойц.

Зольф сощурил ледяные глаза. Выходило, что если неприятель дойдёт, то ему придется пробираться через толпу пьяных немцев. А вот командование встало позади. Куда расквартировали остальных, ни Багровый, ни Энви понятия не имели, но, похоже, здесь было много деревенек.

— Что стоите? — пьяно ухмыльнулся непонятно зачем подошедший к ним солдат. — Туда давайте, там весело! Ещё пару девок красивых нашли, если поторопитесь в очередь встать, так, может, тоже свезёт.

— Пошёл вон, — зло выплюнул Зольф. — Вам, падлам, какого хера сказали? Спать вам сказали!

Он махнул рукой и отвернулся. Хотелось достать автомат и полить очередями всю толпу к чёртовой матери, поджечь деревню и дать дёру куда подальше, перед этим вдосталь насладившись запахами и звуками.

— Разведка не вернулась... — Зольф задумчиво обратился к Энви. — Надо отправить кого-то к командованию с докладом. Только кого теперь отправишь... Разбуди этих, которые у нас. Они хотя бы трезвые, — он скривился.

Начинала болеть голова. Непреходящее ощущение нависшей опасности не пьянило и не вызывало немедленного желания принять вызов и в очередной раз пройти по грани — напротив, будило в груди Кимбли глухую тоску и чёткое ощущение ошибочности некогда принятого решения. Он помассировал виски, наливавшиеся тяжестью, переходящей в вязкую боль. "Профнепригоден, — с ужасом думал Зольф. — Под списание..." Он всегда презирал сентиментальных моралистов и безо всякой жалости относился к отвоевавшимся. Смерть по его меркам — куда как более славный конец для воина, нежели подобное состояние. И в этот момент он ненавидел себя, хотя и не был полностью готов признать это.

Он стоял, провожая взглядом Энви, убежавшего выполнять приказ, стараясь не вслушиваться в окружавшую его какофонию и думая лишь об одном: как было бы прекрасно оказаться на войне, но не здесь, не с этими людьми и не в этом мире. Там, где под ногами, словно кровь по венам неведомого исполина, течет, бурлит и несёт как жизнь, так и смерть, та сила, что осталась по другую сторону Врат.

— Есть, — выдохнул Энви почти на ухо Зольфу, вернувшись.

— Тогда ждём указаний, — отозвался Кимбли, зябко передёргивая плечами.

Ночь выдалась холодная, и не замечали этого только лишь опьянённые победой и местным самогоном солдаты да сжигаемые изнутри пламенем гнева и боли местные — те, что пока остались в живых. Зольф скосил глаза на стоящую под ногами бутылку — смертоносная горюче-взрывчатая жидкость была особенно эффективна там, где пламени было на что перекинуться, что облизать жаркими ненасытными языками и пожрать дотла, оставляя после себя лишь золу.

— Сколько им понадобится, чтобы дойти? — помолчав, спросил Кимбли.

— Не знаю, — замялся гомункул. — Человеческим шагом... Ну совсем немного. До рассвета так точно.

Зольф сощурил слезящиеся от недосыпа глаза. Протрезветь его "армия" точно не успеет. Небо угрожающе потемнело, словно знаменуя торжество вечной ночи, пологу которой суждено разорваться совсем скоро беспощадными солнечными лучами.

— Русские! Русские на подходе! — отчаянно заголосил кто-то вдали.

Часть солдат, что ещё могла держаться на ногах, подхватила оружие и направилась к Зольфу и Энви.

— Держать оборону! — рявкнул Зольф, понимая, что это конец.

Ещё часть вояк не среагировала ни на что: ни на приказ командира, ни на панику, охватившую часть села.

— Ну и пусть идут, если это бабы! — пьяным голосом завопил один особенно ретивый, находившийся на сеновале у одной из самых больших изб.  
— Поимеем всех!

Зольф поднял бутылку и, замахнувшись, швырнул её в сторону источника звука. Последовал негромкий взрыв, и тут же нечеловеческий крик боли примешался к прежней какофонии, придавая происходящему осмысленность, стройность и правильность — по мнению бывшего алхимика. Жадный жаркий огонь, с аппетитом облизав сеновал, переметнулся на дом. Зольф прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь плодами деяния рук своих. Гордость затопила его — он и мечтать не мог, что так удачно бросит свое экспериментальное детище.

— Назад! Выстраиваем линию обороны! Не тушить! — рявкнул Кимбли.

Воздух наполнился запахом горелой плоти, всюду сновали объятые огнём фигурки. Зольф придирчиво наблюдал, готовый подлить масла в огонь — точнее, кинуть ещё бутылку. Но паникующие пьяные люди с разнесением пламени справлялись на отлично и без его вмешательства. Вскоре его, Энви и ещё десятка три человек от линии наступающих русских отделяла приличная стена огня.

— Ах ты... сукин сын! — вскричал один из протрезвевших солдат, направляя автомат на Зольфа. — Своих же пожёг, паскуда! Да какая только тварь такое чудовище породила?

Автомат зашелся в сухом кашле хлёсткой очереди. Зольф удивлённо смотрел, как на плече и на боку расползаются кровавые пятна, как метнувшийся рядом с ним Энви падает на колени, глядя широко раскрытыми аметистами глаз в неподдельном изумлении на руки, которые поднёс к груди; а на ладонях пылает алым даже в такой непроглядной темени кровь.

— Ты что творишь? — испуганный молодой солдат удерживал автоматчика, направляя дуло вверх, пока автомат не стал издавать сухие бесплодные щелчки.

Автоматчик ничего не ответил. Он, как и остальные, открыв от изумления рот, смотрел, как из ран мальчишки-хауптштурмфюрера выпали одна за другой всаженные в него пули; как штурмбаннфюрер, поморщившись от боли и зажав левое плечо и прижав руку к ребрам, улыбнулся странной улыбкой, а Зайдлиц, ухмыльнувшись, выпрямился во весь рост.

— Что за чёрт... — неверяще охнул автоматчик.

— А теперь посмотри, что бывает с теми, кто мать мою без должного почтения поминает, — прошипел Кимбли. Побледневшее лицо его пошло красными пятнами, на лбу выступила испарина. — Зайдлиц, по законам военного времени. Сверни ему шею, нехрен на падаль патроны тратить. Можешь голову оторвать, если захочешь.

* * *

_1944, сентябрь._  
Ласт предпочитала не вспоминать, что тогда они вернулись чудом. Как прошёл среди солдат мутный слух, якобы штурмбаннфюрер Кимблер своими же руками весь свой отряд угробил: кого подорвал, кого расстрелял, а у кого и вовсе кровь выпил вместе с мальчишкой этим странным. Однако командование отозвалось однозначно: сделали, что могли, чтобы сдержать наступление Бессмертного полка. Многие — ценой жизни.

Но и Зольф, и Энви, а позже — и Ласт знали, где правда, а где ложь. Как чуть не рассекретилась нечеловеческая природа голенастого юнца, который едва не умер там, и если бы не эликсир — не вдыхать ему больше смрадный воздух земли, раздираемой войной. Как чуть не истёк кровью тот, кому Отец пророчил слишком важную миссию, чтобы так легко потерять. Как, отступая, положили всех свидетелей: кого сами, а кого оставили на растерзание советским мертвякам.

— Энви... — тихо спросила Ласт. — Почему его эликсир работает, а аместрийский камень — нет?

— Да почём я-то знаю? — огрызнулся гомункул. — У Отца спроси, если так интересно.


	9. Глава 8: Natura est semper invicta/Природа всегда непобедима

_So here I am_  
_Sitting on a pile of stones_  
_Waiting for the rain to fall_  
_To wash away the dust from my hands._  
_So here I am_  
_Sitting on a pile of broken bones_  
_Waiting for the sun to shine_  
_Just to find my way to another day._  
_I hear you call to me_  
_But there's nothing I can do._  
_I hear you call to me_  
_But I can't help you… _

_Arena «Mea Culpa»._

Участились дожди. Налетавший порывами ветер срывал с деревьев жёлтые листья, но они, кружась в стылом воздухе и возвещая очередное умирание природы, не долетали до территории Аушвица — места, где смерть правила всем, где всё пропиталось её эманациями, её запахом, переняло её суть.

Ласт, пребывавшая в достаточно благостном расположении духа, направлялась к близнецам. Сшитая двойня, несмотря на все сложности, всё ещё жила и пусть не здравствовала, но к праотцам не собиралась. Женщина с пересаженной беременной маткой умерла спустя несколько дней после чудовищной операции, в плоде жизнь удалось поддерживать ещё почти трое суток, после чего умер и он. Подобные операции повторяли ещё несколько раз, используя для этого женщин из лагерного борделя на разных сроках беременности, однако остальные умирали через ещё меньшее время. Менгеле день ото дня злился больше и больше, радуясь, что хотя бы близнецы, с его гениальной руки — сиамские, всё ещё живы. Ласт они порой напоминали аместрийских химер: такие же несуразные. На днях у них снова началось воспаление, но кризис благополучно миновал; и сегодня ей предстояло проверить, сработали ли методы гипнопедии на этих детях: на ночь на них надевали наушники, через которые близнецам пытались привить некоторые знания. На сей раз им читали сказку о Гензеле и Гретель, с той лишь разницей, что одному близнецу рассказывалось о злой ведьме, а второму — о гадких детях, желающих сжить старушку со свету. Экспериментаторам было интересно, какую интерпретацию в конечном итоге дадут близнецы, не просто обладающие нативной общностью разума, но и сшитые воедино физически.

Ласт вошла в палату. Пахло очень странно — обычно в подобных палатах царили запахи карболки, медикаментов, нагретой кварцевой лампы и иногда гноя, но сейчас до носа Ласт доносился запах узника. С тяжелым предчувствием гомункул подошла к кровати. Один ребёнок смотрел застывшими глазами в потолок, его рот был открыт, язык запал. Глаза второго были явно прикрыты заботливой рукой, изо рта на подушку стекала тоненькая струйка слюны.

Ласт принялась осматривать ещё тёплый единый организм. Сомнений не было — они оба были мертвы. Позади неё послышался шорох — одним молниеносным движением, более всего напоминающим бросок змеи, Ласт вцепилась в тонкое запястье скелета, обтянутого кожей, некогда бывшего цыганской женщиной. Узловатые пальцы узницы разжались, и на кафель упал, разбившись вдребезги, шприц.

— Сука, — прошипела Ласт, скривившись в брезгливой гримасе. — Такой опыт…

— Сама сука! — цыганка плюнула в красивое лицо Ласт. — Это мои дети! Мои! Если бы с твоими такое сотворили! — в темных глазах загорелся огонь первобытной, всепожирающей ненависти. — Чтобы ты бесплодной так и сдохла! Падаль, блядь фашистская!.. Чтобы чрево твоё только мёртвых на свет производило, чтоб и умерла ты пустоцветом в одиночестве!..

Она упала на колени и зашлась в рыданиях. Ласт утёрлась, обработала лицо антисептиком и вышла, закрыв дверь на ключ. Раз эта цыганка пробралась к детям, да ещё и с каким-то медикаментом в шприце, значит, ей кто-то помог. У Ласт даже было предположение, но делиться она им ни с кем не собиралась: в конце концов, Кунц — прекрасный хирург, лучший из тех, с кем они работали, а опыт хотя и был хорош, его можно и повторить.

* * *

Глаза Ирмы Грезе сверкали. Половина персонала лагеря и часть заключённых собрались посмотреть на акт возмездия: трое Ирминых доберманов загнали в угол тщедушную цыганку, которая, как сообщали слухи, испортила ценнейший опытный образец в лаборатории Доктора Смерти.

— Как думаешь, — наклонив голову и глядя на собак, спросил Зольф, — кого из них зовут Йозеф?

По Аушвицу ходили слухи об интимных связях надзирательницы с множеством мужчин, самых разных: от доктора Менгеле до эсэсовцев из охраны. Но где бы ни находилась Ирма — здесь ли, в Берген-Бельзене, или в Равенсбрюке — одно оставалось неизменным: всех её любовников звали Йозефами. С учётом же того, что безжалостная молва уже успела обвинить Грезе не только в неуставных связях с сослуживцами, но и с собственными собаками, вопрос Кимбли в контексте звучал весьма и весьма скабрезно.

— Никого, — улыбаясь одними глазами, ответила Ласт. — Я спрашивала у неё. Готова поспорить — если бы не моё положение, она разорвала бы меня голыми руками.

Они стояли в некотором отдалении: наблюдать вблизи и толкаться в давке ни у кого из них желания не возникало, а слышно было и так хорошо. Вокруг них постоянно сменялись люди, где-то неподалёку сверкнул режущей глаза белизной халат Рихарда Кунца.

— Жалко, конечно, — вздохнул Кимбли. — Такой уникальный опыт сгубила… Повторять думаете?

— Было бы неплохо, — кивнула Ласт.

— Интересно, — задумался Зольф, — а нет ли способа совместить свойства человека и какого-то животного? Создать своего рода химеру…

Услышавший слова Кимбли доктор Кунц не смог смолчать — это было уже слишком! И так безумства поощрялись этим проклятым строем, давался зелёный свет вот таким святотатцам, как Менгеле и Кимблер!

— Вы слишком много на себя берёте, — блеснув очками, Рихард посмотрел в глаза Зольфу. — Неужто вы можете допустить мысль, что вправе распоряжаться природой так, будто вы её создали?

— Я не только могу, — усмехнулся Кимбли, — я её допускаю.

Кунц поджал бесцветные губы:

— Помяните мои слова: настанет день, и гордыня поглотит вас без остатка. Да поздно будет.

Зольф хмыкнул и посмотрел старику прямо в глаза:

— Знали бы вы, насколько правы сейчас, — он неприятно ухмыльнулся.

Кунц потряс головой и зло выплюнул окурок под ноги. И зачем он вообще только начал разговаривать с этим сумасшедшим?

— Пойдём, — шепнул Зольф Ласт, когда крики смолкли, а часть толпы, словно гигантский муравейник, зашевелилась и принялась расползаться.

— Наслушался? — Ласт ехидно усмехнулась. — Пойдём, прогуляемся, только Мустанга прихватим.

Они вдыхали стылый осенний воздух, любуясь заходящим солнцем, лучи которого играли багровыми отблесками на их тёмных волосах.

— В цыганском лагере тиф, — тихо сказала Ласт. — Менгеле принял решение о ликвидации.

Зольф приподнял брови:

— Крематорий справится? Там же не одна тысяча… Да даже не десять тысяч человек…

— Справится… — выдохнула Ласт. — Зольф… Ты не думал о том, что твои навыки могут очень пригодиться на приисках в Аместрисе?

Кимбли скривился. Его не интересовали мирные пути применения его способностей.

— Не хочу.

— Огня не хватает? — она понимающе погладила его по ладони, наблюдая, как он, продолжая смотреть куда-то вдаль, кивнул.

— Так о чём, по мнению Энви, ты должна мне рассказать? — он решился задать этот вопрос напрямую.

Зольф много раз думал начать этот разговор, но отчего-то откладывал. Он не сомневался, что это нечто касается планов Отца, и, похоже, это было нечто не слишком приятное, иначе с чего бы Ласт и её братцу так себя вести? Кимбли был не уверен, что хочет слышать ответ, однако стоило всё же знать, к чему готовиться.

— Это… — Ласт замялась: ей явно не хотелось говорить об этом.

— Ну?.. — нетерпеливо поторопил жену Зольф. — Ласт… — он развернул её к себе за плечи и заглянул в фиалковые глаза. — Расскажи.

Она кусала накрашенные губы, отводя взгляд. Кимбли в какой-то момент показалось, что она вот-вот расплачется.

— Ох… Зольф… — она уткнулась в его плечо, крепко обнимая. — Он… Он хочет, чтобы ты…

На какой-то момент она замолчала, только крепче прижимаясь к нему, а потом подняла побледневшее лицо:

— Он хочет, чтобы ты открыл Врата.

Это было ожидаемо. Как в Аместрисе Ему были нужны ценные жертвы, так и здесь. Зольф вздрогнул: поглощённый Гордыней, он видел, как выкрутили руки Рою Мустангу. И совсем не желал подобной участи себе, как и не желал отдавать кошмарную плату за нарушение Табу.

— Но… Как? Как это возможно в мире без алхимии?

Ласт снова отвела глаза:

— Не знаю. Я не знаю, что он приготовил на этот раз.

Кимбли было известно о Великом эликсире, но известно не больше, чем детям Отца. И он, как и гомункулы, не понимал, как его ухитрялись изготавливать в этом мире. Суть, конечно, оставалась той же — энергия тысяч жизней, однако как её аккумулировать без применения алхимического преобразования? Казалось, найди он ответ на этот вопрос, он сможет обойти и равноценный обмен, а, точнее, его горькую иллюзию. Однако чем больше проходило времени, тем меньше он был уверен в том, что у этих вопросов вообще был ответ, доступный пусть даже и не совсем простому, но — смертному.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — проронил Зольф с притворной уверенностью, крепко обнимая её в ответ. — Обязательно придумаем.

* * *

Цыган огромными партиями отправляли в газовые камеры. Зондер-команда сбивалась с ног, крематорий работал бесперебойно, наполняя воздух дымом и смрадом горелой плоти. Тех, кто пытался бежать, отлавливали и убивали с особой жестокостью. Глаза Ирмы Грезе и её доберманов налились кровью, лицо надзирательницы пошло лихорадочным румянцем, её хлыст то и дело то тут, то там со свистом рассекал воздух. Аушвиц кипел, словно адский котёл, обращая в пепел и золу тысячи и тысячи человеческих жизней, не делая различий по возрасту и полу — лишь по нации.

А в подземелье, в тоннеле, вырытом Слоссом, стояло нечто, более всего напоминающее алхимический перегонный куб, из которого в прозрачные реторты капала густая алая жидкость — квинтэссенция жизни, выдавленная костлявой иссохшейся рукой. Огромный мужчина в спецовке, которую обыкновенно носили рабочие советского метростроя, казалось, спал на стуле, лишь изредка лениво приоткрывая один глаз и позёвывая, и по мере наполнения переставлял сосуды.

* * *

Три дня понадобилось Аушвицу и его аппаратам на ликвидацию цыган — более двадцати семи тысяч человек погибли в начале зловещего октября (1) одна тысяча девятьсот сорок четвёртого года. Остальные узники притихли: число побегов резко упало, если кто роптал, то только шёпотом: всё больше молились, и то беззвучно. Зондеры не поднимали глаз — они знали, что дни их сочтены; они чувствовали, что их руки навеки обагрены кровью человеческой и смыть эту кровь им не суждено никогда.

Чаша терпения человеческого — бездонная, неизбывная, — казалось, наконец наполнилась, возвещая страшным затишьем новую безысходную бурю. И буря грянула. Ещё через три дня восстали зондеры. Кровавое действо снова унесло жизни — троих эсэсовцев убили, ещё двенадцать ранили, а восставших зондеров в количестве примерно двухсот человек зверски и показательно казнили — в назидание. Однако был безвозвратно утрачен один из крематориев: самый большой, четвёртый.

Поползли слухи о том, что советские солдаты подбираются всё ближе. Узникам это подарило новые всполохи надежды — яркой живительной эмоции, дававшей сил на поддержание уже готовых погаснуть искр жизни в измученных, измождённых телах. Эсэсовцам новость внушала первобытный ужас и предвосхищение расплаты, от чего жестокость их лишь возросла, и изощрённость пыток — вместе с ней. Палачи отдавались делу со вкусом и безнадёжностью, их посиделки становились веселее и разгульнее, всё более напоминая пир во время чумы. Всякий пристально следил за товарищем, готовый написать донос на любого, кто, по его мнению, казался подозрительным или злонамеренным по отношению к Рейху. Ликовала паранойя.

Глаза Энви разгорались чудовищным огнём — казалось, к гомункулу вернулось всё, что он так любил: люди рвали друг друга на части, как стая бешеных собак. И впервые за последнее время душа Энви радовалась и даже была готова позабыть о треволнениях, прочно поселившихся в ней в последние месяцы.

Ласт самозабвенно участвовала в опытах, всё чаще подмечая некоторую нервозность в Менгеле. Она гадала, когда же тот сорвётся и что предпримет. Гомункул была готова побиться об заклад, что, как только угроза станет более осязаемой, он рванёт с тонущего корабля, словно крыса, разнося чуму дальше, но пока доктор Смерть только усерднее работал и требовал от ассистентов всё большей отдачи. Для людей такой темп стал практически невыносимым, от чего положение работоспособной Ласт только упрочилось. Злые языки поговаривали, что такую лояльность Менгеле обер-арцтин Кимблер получила от прямой неуставной связи с начальником, однако говорить об этом в присутствии Менгеле или четы Кимблеров не решался никто. И лишь Ирма Грезе всё с большей ненавистью смотрела на прекрасную Леонор, но дальше взглядов дело, разумеется, не шло.

Рихард Кунц мрачнел день ото дня, курил все больше и больше, пожелтевшие от табака пальцы его тряслись так, что Ласт поражалась, как ему удаётся безукоризненно совершать сложнейшие хирургические манипуляции. Порой Рихард бесцельно бродил по территории лагеря и что-то бормотал себе под нос — то ли молитвы, то ли проклятья.

Зольф тоже работал, загоняя своих подчинённых постоянно возрастающими требованиями. Ему ситуация откровенно не нравилась, но он находил привычный способ убежать от реальности — с головой нырнув в свои изыскания. Кимбли постоянно совершенствовал сыворотку, изуверски уничтожая всё больше и больше подопытных и поставляя всё больше и больше оружия на фронт.

Однако это не помогало. То тут, то там велись бои, которые завершались победой — только отнюдь не Тысячелетнего Рейха. По Европе победоносно шествовала Непобедимая Красная армия, освобождая одну оккупированную территорию за другой. Новостные сводки Германии пестрели агитками, но не фактами. Всё больше говорили о том, что война проиграна, и что будет дальше — лишь вопрос времени. Но, разумеется, говорили об этом шёпотом и в кулуарах — никому не хотелось быть показательно казнённым за упаднические настроения.

1) По историческим данным ликвидация цыганского лагеря произошла 2 августа 1944.


	10. Глава 9: Vestigia semper adora/Всегда благоговей перед следами прошлого

_Ich öffne alte Türen, betrat Vergangenheit_  
_Erinnerungen leben im Licht der Dunkelheit_  
_Sekunden währen ewig, die Zeit steht still_  
_Die Wahrheit bleibt verborgen im Spiegel unsrer Seel_

_Seelennacht «Die nacht der ewigkeit»._

Рас, барабаня по столу пальцами правой руки, смотрел на бомбу. Судя по всему, перед ним лежала именно та злополучная взрывчатка, о которой когда-то достаточно подробно рассказывала Ласт. Если всё было именно так, то ему, по большому счёту было всё равно, передадут ему Элрики эту бомбу или нет, однако он нуждался в подтверждении некоторой доли лояльности с их стороны. Конечно, это подтверждение было, скорее, для проформы — слишком большое количество допущений. Гомункул был уверен, что, попади им в руки не суррогат, а их истинная цель, они бы легли костьми, но не передали столь ценный предмет в его руки. Но теоретизировать можно было бесконечно, а сейчас перед ним лежала пустышка. Свидетельство того, что Элрики, по его мнению, за эти двадцать лет обучились хотя бы одному — компромиссам даже с такими, как он.

В холодном январе одна тысяча девятьсот семнадцатого года, в неприветливом сибирском Ачинске, Иосиф Сталин проснулся от кошмара, в котором он погиб в тяжёлой схватке с человеком с красными глазами и страшным икс-образным шрамом на лице. Однако проснувшись, он с удивлением обнаружил, что это, судя по всему, был не просто сон: с этой минуты он словно бы обладал не только своей памятью, но и памятью кого-то совершенно иного. Что самое парадоксальное, этот кто-то, как казалось Иосифу Виссарионовичу, ничем не отличался от него, кроме разве что нечеловеческой природы и — как следствие — нечеловеческих же способностей.

Долгое время Рас вдыхал пьянящий воздух свободы, верша революцию и претворяя в жизнь столь близкие ему идеалы. На сей раз ему очень повезло как с союзниками и друзьями, так и с народом, среди которого он оказался. Однако через какое-то время, в так запомнившемся ему двадцать четвёртом, всколыхнулось мутное болото старых связей, подняли головы призраки прошлой жизни. Сначала — весной 1924 — появился Слосс, а, точнее, Фёдор Слосин, дюжий мужик, что должен был возглавить бригаду рабочих для осуществления проекта по строительству метро в Москве. Даже проект был уже готов — немцы из компании Siemens Bauunion GmbH расстарались на славу, однако строительство отложили из-за недостатка финансирования. Тогда-то Слосин заявился напрямую к Расу и, позёвывая, равнодушно поведал, что он может выкопать всё в одиночку, но ему слишком лень заниматься этим. Однако он уже вырыл кое-что ещё и продолжает этим заниматься. (1)

Метро в Москве открыли только к тридцать пятому году, тогда как легендарное «метро-2», соединявшее не только стратегические точки Советского Союза друг с другом, но и имевшее выход на множество европейских территорий — в особенности тех, где ощущалось присутствие какой-то странной силы, не характерной для этого мира, но такой родной для Аместриса, — к тому моменту функционировало уже более десяти лет.

Тогда, в 1924 году, добиться от Слосина вразумительного ответа, по чьему проекту он вырыл эти тоннели и продолжал их копать, Расу не удалось — здоровяк только дал ему посмотреть на причудливую схему и удалился. Всё указывало на то, что снова готовится нечто масштабное. Слосс уже появился, что с остальными, Рас не знал: этот мир был огромен. Однако вскоре в побеждённой в Первой мировой войне Германии нарисовался один давно знакомый Расу субъект. Субъекта завербовала одна из лучших советских разведчиц, и сам он был полон решительности служить такой прекрасной стране и её чрезвычайно справедливому режиму. Узнав, кто именно так рвётся на службу к нему, генсек долго беззвучно смеялся в пышные усы, пожёвывая мундштук трубки и утирая слёзы. Рас слишком хорошо помнил казнённого им Ледяного алхимика из Аместриса. Что ж… Не принять такой вызов старухи-судьбы он попросту не мог. Расу было слишком интересно, что испытает незадачливый Макдугал, узнав, кому служит вот уже вторую жизнь кряду.

Когда же Отец собрал их — всех, кроме того, кто был его сыном в Аместрисе, самого старшего из них, Гордыни, малыша Селима — всё стало ещё более понятным. Рас принял новый план охотно, без сомнений, громко выказанных Гридом или столь явно написанных на красивом лице Ласт. Он охотно пополнял запасы Великого эликсира и производил подготовку плана, вырезая кровавые печати, вступил во Вторую мировую — хотя изначально такого уговора и не было, однако Отец с прискорбием пояснил, что это, похоже, дело рук вероломного Грида. Сейчас же его не устраивали две вещи. Во-первых, он не любил неопределённости, а Отец до сих пор мало того, что не сказал дату, так ещё и с печатями что-то мудрил. Во-вторых, он испытывал весьма странную, но привязанность к своему народу, и его не устраивало то, какое количество именно его людей уходило в небытие, чтобы послужить фундаментом порядка нового мира, который столь тщательно выстраивал Отец. Рас был убеждён — можно было иначе. Мало ли жило в Европе немцев, австрийцев, да поляков тех же? А гордые горные народы, которые плохо перенимали дух тоталитаризма? Французы-либертариацы, итальянцы-фашисты, предатели-чехословаки — да мало ли материала? Вот их, по мнению гомункула, и надо было пускать в расход первыми. Да инакомыслящих, чтоб не мутили воду, не швыряли камни под ноги наступающему на мир — точнее, оба мира — коммунизму. Несмотря на все планы Отца по получению могущества, Рас свято верил в одно: светлое будущее просто обязано быть коммунистическим.

* * *

— Наши войска терпят поражение за поражением! — Энви вскочил с лавчонки мелкой церквушки. — Мы с Кимбли едва не погибли, а ведь он — ценная жертва!

Хотя с событий, о которых говорил Энви, прошло уже полгода, только сейчас гомункул обнаглел настолько, чтобы перечить Отцу настолько дерзко.

Рас, прищурившись, курил. По его мнению, всё было совершенно иначе: это СССР положил непомерное число жертв на реализацию плана, и обмен уже не казался ему таким уж равноценным.

— Успокойся, сын мой, — даже по тону голоса создавалось впечатление, что Отца нимало не интересовали претензии Энви.

— Соглашусь, — глубокий голос Ласт редко звучал на собраниях у Отца в этом мире. — Всё, что мы имеем, — только постоянно возрастающие риски и никаких гарантий. У нас нет даже даты.

Отец был готов выйти из себя. Этот мир был слишком сложен, и он хотел лишний раз убедиться в том, что ничего не упускает. А также ему не хотелось озвучивать дату ещё по одной причине — никто не был застрахован от предателей, а дети его в последнее время несколько настораживали. Конечно, их утомило пребывание в неопределённости, но входить в чужое положение Отец не умел и не слишком желал.

— Я паддэржу вазмущэние касатэлно даты, — пыхнул трубкой Сталин. — И катэгоричэски аткланяю предыдущую претензию. Саветские салдаты умирают сотнями тисяч!

— У вас и так есть эти мертвяки! — зло ощерился Энви.

— А у вас — взривчатка, — парировал Рас.

— Я требую, чтобы и нам выдали зомбячью сыворотку! — Энви поднял вверх кулак.

— Да! — неожиданно поддержал его Глаттони, облизнувшись. — И еды!

Христос висел недвижно. Воистину — как дети, в самых плохих их проявлениях!

— Тагда нам нужна взривчатка, — не растерялся Рас, уравнивая счёт.

— Хорошо, — неожиданно легко согласился Отец. В его голосе прорезались нотки, от которых всем, кроме Слосса — ему было всё равно, так как он громко храпел, — стало не по себе. — Ласт. Пусть твой верный пёс передаст им взрывную сыворотку.

Ласт сузила глаза и поджала накрашенные губы.

— И без глупостей. Он, конечно, жертва ценная, но не незаменимая, — усмехнулся Христос. — Рас! А ты передашь наработки по проекту «Бессмертная армия». Чтобы игра стала честной.

Рас сжал зубы на мундштуке трубки.

— А еда? — заныл Глаттони, махая короткими ножками в воздухе.

— И еда, — зло выплюнул Христос.

* * *

— Красиво…

Ал оглядывал непривычный пейзаж. Самим бы им вряд ли пришло в голову отправиться в Новороссийск, но Ноа, рассматривавшая фотоснимки с открыток, в один прекрасный момент заявила, что им обязательно нужно посетить это место. Эд и Ал, памятуя о том, как цыганка безошибочно определила их главный ориентир при поиске бомбы, даже не сопротивлялись. Теперь они рассматривали местные достопримечательности и непривычную природу, направляясь к легендарной Суджукской косе.

— Эд… — Альфонс ошарашенно огляделся.

Сердце защемило, глаза защипало, по телу прошла дрожь. Ал не знал, как сказать брату о том, что он чувствовал, как лёгким эхом, порой более напоминающим забытое воспоминание, по долине струились едва уловимые потоки силы, так похожей на позабытую, оставшуюся по ту сторону Врат. Он не знал, как сказать об этом Эду, для которого алхимия была всем, чтобы не бередить и без того не заживающую рану.

— Что?.. — старший брат поджал губы, подозрительно воззрившись на Ала. Уж очень ошарашенным он выглядел.

— Здесь… Земля… — голос Ноа дрожал от благоговения. — Поёт… Тихо, мелодично, словно перезвон колокольчиков слышится — как аккомпанемент чудному голосу…

Альфонс с нежностью посмотрел на цыганку — как поэтично она описала то, что чувствовал он! Как тонко воспринимала мир! Такая хрупкая, искренняя…

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — голос Эда звучал глухо, в горле пересохло.

Кажется, он понимал, что к чему. Реакция брата, слова Ноа — он был уверен, что они чувствуют то, что было больше недоступно ему. По его собственному почину.

— Брат… — Ал спрятал глаза. — Это очень похоже на алхимию. Только в разы слабее.

Несмотря на то, что Эду казалось, что он готов к этому ответу, горечь и досада переполнили его сердце и были готовы выплеснуться через край.  
В горле встал противный ком, мешающий говорить, поэтому Эдвард махнул рукой и, опустив голову и разом став ниже, понуро поплёлся в сторону.

— Пусть он побудет один, — удержала Ноа дёрнувшегося Ала. — Всё равно пейзаж просматривается, далеко не уйдёт.

А Эдвард и не собирался уходить далеко. Отойдя на несколько десятков метров, он тяжело опустился на крупный валун и закрыл руками лицо. По щекам предательски текли слёзы. Совершенно некстати вспомнилась Уинри, пообещавшая больше не плакать, если только не от счастья. Будто бы тяжесть всего мира резко свалилась на плечи Эда, воспоминания захлестнули его с головой, провоцируя новые и новые потоки никак не унимавшихся слёз. Родной мир, по которому он так скучал: улыбка Уинри и её голос, когда она так смешно ругалась по поводу очередной сломанной детали от автоброни, бабуля Пинако, несносный полковник, без конца цеплявшийся к нему по поводу и без, лейтенант Хоукай, майор Армстронг… Что с ними стало за это время? Кто ещё жив, а кто уже ушёл? Кто бы обрадовался его возвращению? Наверняка, Уинри уже похоронила его, нашла свою судьбу и обзавелась полным домом ребятишек… При мысли о том, что у неё за его отсутствие наверняка наладилась семейная жизнь, слёзы, было оскудевшие, вернулись и полились с удвоенной силой. «Мальчишки не плачут!» — гордо говорил себе Эдвард всегда, но сейчас было всё равно. Боль отчаянно требовала выхода.

— Чёртов дождь, — оправдывался перед собой Элрик, не поднимая глаз на небо. Он и так знал, что в нём — ни облачка.

* * *

Альфонс и Ноа стояли и молчали, глядя в чистейшее ледяное небо. Цыганка, которой передалось настроение Эда, едва сдерживала дрожь в тонких пальцах. Воздух был словно наэлектризован, будто сама природа этого странного места вступала в резонанс с движениями души бывшего алхимика. И мелодия, которую слышала Ноа, из жизнеутверждающего зелёного ля мажора переместилась в серо-чёрный с серебряно-стальными всполохами си-бемоль минор, передавая боль существа, некогда имевшего сродство к той силе, что порождала эту музыку.

Сердце Ала наполняло сострадание. К брату, перед которым он нет-нет, да чувствовал себя виноватым: ведь именно ради него Эд пожертвовал  
тем самым, что составляло настолько значимую часть его сути. И если в этом мире, пока ничто не шевелилось в земной коре, это и было практически незаметно, то что же будет, если — когда! — они вернутся? Уже сейчас Альфонс испытывал, с одной стороны, невероятную вину за то, что из-за него Эдвард стал таким, а с другой — жгучий стыд, что он вообще допускает все эти мысли в отношении брата.

Но также Ал сочувствовал Ноа. Женщине, которая никогда не будет его; той, что отдала сердце его брату, несмотря на то, что ему это было совершенно не нужно. Он видел, как чутко она реагирует на все изменения, и испытывал вину ещё и перед ней — втянули же они её в переплёт! Долгие годы она моталась с ними по свету, не создав семьи, не приведя в мир новых людей, хотя, с другой стороны, как там говорили о цыганах? Что дорога им всего родней? Конечно, можно было вечно утешать себя тем, что никто не тащил её за собой на привязи, но Альфонс всё равно чувствовал свою ответственность перед Ноа.

Из раздумий его выдернула цыганка — она потянула его за рукав и приложила палец к губам. Тонкое лицо было сосредоточенно, в бездонных глазах промелькнула тревога.

— Смотри! — одними губами проговорила Ноа, указывая взглядом в сторону.

Сквозь розоватую дымку влажного воздуха вдали виднелась одинокая фигура седого высокого мужчины. Он присел на корточки, задумчиво провёл рукой под землей и принялся что-то аккуратно выкапывать из земли.

— Надо сказать Эду, — мотнул головой Ал. — Я сейчас.

Альфонс направился к брату. Он представлял себе, в каком состоянии Эдвард, и не хотел, чтобы его таким увидела Ноа. В первую очередь, ради самого Эда: уязвить брата тем, что кто-то кроме него станет свидетелем его слабости Альфонс не мог. Хотя какая-то частичка в нём очень хотела,  
чтобы это видела Ноа — быть может, тогда она разочаруется в объекте своей уже даже не любви, а навязчивой идеи? Ал на секунду затормозил и потряс головой, прогоняя с края сознания недостойные мысли. Он ни за что не предаст брата.

— Эд… — холодная рука Альфонса легла на подрагивающее плечо Элрика-старшего.

— А? — отрывисто спросил он: ни на что более длинное и связное прерывающегося дыхания бы попросту не хватило.

— Эд, пойдём. Тут кто-то есть, мало ли…

— Угу, — кивнул Эдвард. — Я… Я сейчас.

Альфонс вздохнул и направился к Ноа — Эду нужно было немного времени, чтобы показаться им на глаза.

Когда же они втроём, наконец, оказались рядом, Эд нарочито резко повернул голову в сторону источника беспокойства, пряча покрасневшие и опухшие глаза.

— Брат… — глухо спросил бывший Стальной алхимик. — Он тебе никого не напоминает?

— Расстояние большое, — неохотно ответил Альфонс.

Признаваться в том, кого напомнил ему мужчина, Алу не хотелось даже себе.

— Вы опять что-то скрываете? — прищурилась Ноа. — Кого он должен напоминать?

— Давай подойдем и посмотрим, — пожал плечами Эдвард.

Алу не нравилась эта идея. В том месте, где слышались чёткие отзвуки алхимии, было слишком рискованно тревожить призраков прошлого,  
особенно тех, что там представляли нешуточную опасность. Как знать, чем обернётся для них эта встреча? Но иного способа выяснить это не было.

— Давай, — согласился младший, — Ноа, мы тебе всё расскажем, обязательно, — заверил он цыганку. — Но сначала мы должны убедиться, правильна ли наша догадка.

Ноа, казалось, удовлетворилась ответом.

Чем ближе они подходили, тем точнее убеждались в догадке. Золотистые лучи скупого северного солнца играли бликами на абсолютно белых волосах, оттеняли смуглую кожу на лице, обезображенном шрамом в виде буквы «икс». Они были совсем рядом, когда тот, кого они беззастенчиво рассматривали, отвлёкся от кореньев и посмотрел на троицу серьёзными тёмно-карими глазами, казавшимися красноватыми под солнечными лучами. В его взгляде промелькнуло узнавание, не утаившееся от обоих братьев.

— Шрам?.. — выдохнул Эдвард, широко раскрыв красные от слёз глаза.

1) По историческим данным проект заказали в 1923 году, представлен он был в 1925. Однако здесь проект был представлен в 1924, накануне того момента, когда Отец собрал гомункулов в Мюнхене, в соборе Святого Петра.


	11. Глава 10: Aliud stans, aliud sedens/Одно говорит стоя, другое сидя

_And it really doesn't matter if I'm wrong_   
_I'm right where I belong_   
_I'm right where I belong_   
_See the people standing there_   
_who disagree and never win_   
_and wonder why they don't get in my door._

_The Beatles "Fixing a Hole"._

— Что-то рано в этом году у вас задождило, — дребезжащим голосом отметила безупречно одетая старушка в элегантной шляпе, одной рукой опиравшаяся на трость, другой — на заботливо подставленную руку седого благообразного мужчины. Она нарочито чётко выговаривала английские слова, однако немецкий акцент всё же был очевиден. — Всего-то октябрь, а погода — полное die Scheiße.(1)

— Тётушка, — скривился изрядно постаревший Веллер, — здесь прекрасный климат, рядом океан. Полно вам. Сейчас возьмём такси, и я покажу вам дом.

Огромный дом на двоих хозяев, построенный по личному проекту Веллера, располагался в стороне от городской суеты и тем паче в стороне от трассы на Лос-Анжелес. Неподалёку от океана, около кампуса Калифорнийского университета жили он, Готтфрид Веллер, профессор медицины, и Эрнст Шаттерхэнд, учёный-естествоиспытатель и тоже профессор. Разумеется, так как Шаттерхэнд был инвалидом и нуждался в посторонней помощи, социальная система Соединённых Штатов только с облегчением выдохнула, что можно не отягощаться этим делом: весь уход за гениальным физиком взял на себя бывший немецкий военный врач. Точнее, всю оплату ухода, осуществлявшегося молодыми сиделками, исключительно чёрными.

Трудолюбивых и талантливых мужчин в Санта-Барбаре приняли приветливо. А когда речь пошла о создании ядерного оружия ни для кого иного, как для США, им предоставили всё.

— Ну, посмотрим, — с сомнением проронила старуха. — В тебе-то я не сомневаюсь, а вот твой приятель из другого мира кажется мне человеком, начисто лишённым художественного вкуса.

Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, дом Магду Веллер не разочаровал. Особенно её привел в восторг тайный ход в библиотеке, соединяющий обе части особняка, и плавно едущий лифт бронированного стекла, благодаря которому без малого столетняя фрау могла не утруждать себя подъёмом по роскошной лестнице.

Также благоприятнейшее впечатление на Магду произвела оранжерея, занимавшая изрядную часть площади половины Эрнста. В ней росли, цвели и благоухали редчайшие растения: по большей части, разумеется, столь любимые физиком кактусы.

Но более всего её удивил сам Шаттерхэнд, безукоризненно одетый; на лице его сияла совершенно неискренняя голливудская улыбка. И это самое лицо его, казалось, ни капли не изменилось с того момента, когда Магда видела Шаттерхэнда — тогда еще на немецкий манер _Шаттерханда_ — в последний раз. Ни новых морщин, ни седых волос, но всё те же шрамы.

— Доброго дня, херр Шаттерханд, — очаровательно, словно флиртуя, улыбнулась фрау Веллер. — Вы, как я посмотрю, ни капли не изменились. Говорят, вы разрабатываете оружие, но, судя по вашему внешнему виду, это больше похоже на эликсир вечной молодости. Не поделитесь? — её глаза лукаво засверкали.

— О, мисс Веллер, — Шаттерхэнд поднялся из-за стола, чтобы подвинуть женщине стул.

Старуха ничем не выдала удивления. Он отлично помнила, что у полусумасшеднего учёного не было обеих ног чуть выше колена и что передвигался он всегда в инвалидном кресле. Выходит, этот гений инженерной мысли придумал рабочие протезы? Шёл он медленно, но уверенно. Или же её племянничек выдумал новый способ пересадки конечностей? Как бы там ни было, она вежливо наклонила голову и села на заботливо придвинутый стул, решив, что всенепременно ещё получит ответы на свои вопросы, коих скопилось немало.

Ещё до начала Второй мировой фрау Веллер, прислушавшись к свистящему в водосточных трубах ветру перемен, монетизировала большую часть имущества семьи, позже перевела эти накопления во всегда ценное золото и, собрав оставшийся скарб, спешно уехала в Швейцарию. Ставка оправдала себя на все сто: Швейцария придерживалась позиции нейтралитета и стояла на ней непоколебимо.

— Боюсь, это не мне необходимо раскрывать вам свои секреты, — Эрнст вежливо улыбнулся, — коих у меня, впрочем, и нет, а вам — вашего потрясающего долголетия и, как я надеюсь, крепкого здоровья.

Он дал знак стоявшей у входа горничной, чтобы та несла обед.

— О, проще простого, — старуха сверкнула рядом ровных жемчужных зубов. — Я каждый вечер пью рюмку превосходного коньяку, заедая её долькой горького шоколада. А ещё я никогда не имела детей и ни дня не была замужем.

Готтфрид Веллер усмехнулся — его тётка, как и он на протяжении долгого времени, была изгоем и позором семьи. Он же был счастлив, что этой женщине хватило прозорливости и сил отстоять своё мнение. Магде Веллер он был не только как сын, но и как союзник и друг. Впрочем, коварство тётки он тоже никогда не сбрасывал со счетов. Она всегда ухитрялась извлекать выгоду из самых патовых ситуаций, и редко когда делилась этой самой выгодой с кем-либо.

— Итак, — она неприязненно зыркнула на прислугу-негритянку и придирчиво поковыряла вилкой еду, — у меня будут к вам новости, господа. Но поделюсь я всем этим позже. Я женщина старая, мне необходим отдых после долгой дороги, да и у вас тут день с ночью местами поменялись.

— Разумеется, тётушка, — кивнул Готтфрид, кидая упреждающий взгляд на нетерпеливого аместрийца.

Эрнст едва заметно вздохнул — он не хотел выдавать ажиотажа этой старой карге.

— Вот ответь мне, Готтфрид, — она ещё раз поковыряла вилкой в тарелке, — неужели нельзя взять в прислугу нормальных людей?

— О чём вы? — Готтфрид удивлённо приподнял бровь.

— Об этих грязных обезьянах, — скривилась старуха. — Особенно на кухне. Вдруг они разносят заразу?

Эрнст недобро прищурился, но промолчал.

— Тётушка, право слово, — примирительно покачал головой Веллер, — в стольких семьях они готовили и продолжают готовить еду, и всё в порядке.

— А скольких рабы отравили? — стояла на своём Магда.

— Они не рабы, — усмехнулся Готтфрид. — Просто им можно платить вдвое, а то и втрое меньше, чем белым. А вы же понимаете, деньги никогда не бывают лишними.

Веллер выразительно посмотрел на Шаттерхэнда и, к своему спокойствию, понял, что тот не собирается встревать в разговор.

— И всё же, — старуха капризно изогнула губы, — до тех пор, пока у меня есть моё состояние, я прошу... Нет, настоятельно требую! Слышите, я требую нанять мне белую горничную.

* * *

— Оставьте, — почти весело махнул рукой Готтфрид, раскуривая трубку, после того, как почтенная Магда Веллер отправилась почивать с дороги. — Она всегда была со странностями.

— А вдруг она окочурится до завтра? — недоверчиво покачал головой Безногий, гладя белого ангорского кота, лежащего у него на коленях. — И как мы тогда получим новости?

Веллер выпустил облако дыма и усмехнулся:

— Поверьте, дружище, она ещё нас с вами переживёт. Если вы не бессмертны, конечно, — он развёл руками. — А то судя по тому, как вы всё ещё выглядите...

Эрнст помрачнел, задумчиво перебирая пушистую шерсть. Он не знал, отчего его организм словно находился в безвременье. Веллер неоднократно предлагал провести — разумеется, тайно — ряд исследований его тканей, но Шаттерхэнд наотрез отказывался. Отчего — он сам не знал. Отчасти ему было страшно. Отчасти — он не хотел, чтобы Веллер использовал эти его свойства в своих целях. Ему льстило отношение к его персоне здесь, он был в шаге от того, чтобы лучи славы озарили его с ног до головы. И он очень не хотел утратить некоторую "эксклюзивность".

— И я настаиваю на том, чтобы не менять прислугу, — жёстко сказал Шаттерхэнд. — Ей персональную горничную можете нанять хоть зелёную, хоть синюю!

— Успокойтесь, — остудил пыл коллеги Веллер. — Никто не собирается ограничивать вас в ваших слабостях. Лучше расскажите, как там ваш "Малыш". А то за всей этой суматохой...

"Малыш" был отдельной гордостью Безногого. Бомба, ещё более совершенная по сравнению с той, что он создал в Аместрисе. Конечно, были ещё "Штучка" и "Толстяк", но Шаттерхэнд упорно отдавал преимущество урану, а не плутонию, и пушечной схеме. Вероятность самоподрыва, по мнению учёного, компенсировалась ничтожным процентом отказов, а стабильность урана была выше.

— О, мой "Малыш" почти готов, — лицо его осветила абсолютно искренняя улыбка. — Я доработал всё, что было из сомнительных недостатков у моего сокровища.

_По приезду в США великолепному физику, занимающемуся разработкой урана понадобилось совсем немного времени для того, чтобы присоединиться к исследователям радиоактивности, а позже — войти в Урановый Комитет Бриггса. В процессе этой работы Эрнст получил доступ к засекреченному оружию, добытому в 1924 году спецагентом американской разведки в Баварии, в котором учёный и узнал свое потерянное детище, своё сокровище._

_У Шаттерхэнда открылось второе дыхание. Он, помимо ядерной физики, увлёкся радиоэлетроникой и бионикой, и вскоре, не без помощи Веллера, смог создать подобие автоброни — облегченных протезов, работающих благодаря мини-трансформаторам, преобразующим импульсы нервной системы в переменный ток. Пока эти протезы оставались слишком сложными и дорогими в производстве, а также не всегда корректно работающими, чтобы выйти на массовый уровень, но парой относительно рабочих конечностей аместриец всё же обзавёлся..._

Пропустив половину эмоциональной речи Эрнста мимо ушей, но вежливо кивая и поддакивая, Веллер уловил момент, когда стоило всё же проявить более живое участие в разговоре.

— Это грандиозно, дружище, — он с энтузиазмом посмотрел на собеседника. — Не зря я говорил вам, что вы — гениальный человек.

Шаттерхэнд зарделся. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что где-то кто-то и правда ценил его наработки по достоинству.

— Впрочем, — Веллер зевнул, прикрывая рот рукой, — утро вечера мудренее. У вас же завтра выходной?

Дождавшись от собеседника подтверждения, Готтфрид самодовольно усмехнулся:

— Отлично, тогда завтра и выслушаем нашу почтенную тётушку. Она обычно приносит если не добрые, так хотя бы ценные вести. Покойной ночи вам, друг мой, — он лучезарно улыбнулся и почесал за ухом кота. — И тебе, Вилли Второй.

* * *

Готтфрид не понимал, отчего тётка решила приехать в Штаты. То ли и правда предчувствовала близкую кончину, то ли собиралась ещё со свойственным ей азартом ввязаться в очередную авантюру. Мнения его и Магды очень часто не совпадали: она ставила на тех людей, в сторону которых сам Веллер бы в жизни не посмотрел, но при этом отвергала такие перспективные варианты...

Веллер с досадой вспомнил Ульриха. Мальчишка ещё некоторое время после их отъезда из Германии исправно выходил на связь, съездил хвостом за Элриками во Францию, оставил им подсказку на следующий объект — даже ухитрившись не попасться им на глаза! — а потом... Потом непонятно зачем решил заняться самодеятельностью. Говорил же ему Готтфрид — не нарывайся на конфликты с полицией, а он всё же решил творить свою вендетту. Напал на этого инспектора, Хана, кажется. Веллеру удалось даже узнать подробности: отчего-то его не поймали и не посадили. В дело тогда вмешался некий Эрвин Циммерман, который сначала спас полицейского и невесть как отговорил его предавать дело огласке. А потом зазвал Ульриха на съёмки какого-то детектива. Там-то и произошло странное. Абсолютно все отчёты говорили одно: несчастный случай.

У самого же Веллера осталось множество вопросов о личности этого Циммермана. Он прекрасно помнил, что именно этого юношу хвостом за Элриками отправил Шаттерхэнд. Он помнил, что тот предал его приятеля. И, судя по всему массиву полученной Готтфридом информации, этот Эрвин обладал очень, очень странными способностями. Ни один из разговоров с Эрнстом не пролил ни капли света на эту проблему. Со временем Веллер перестал спрашивать, отложив вопрос в долгий ящик. Однако он был убеждён в том, что Шаттерхэнд что-то знает, но упорно молчит.

* * *

— Должна отметить, что с открытым окном у вас и правда спится превосходно!

Магда Веллер была свежа и благостна. Она даже не отпустила ни одного комментария по поводу прислуги: племянник ещё не успел подсуетиться и нанять ей в помощь белую девушку.

— Кстати, юноша, — она обратилась к Шаттерхэнду, — у вас прекрасная кошка. Давно хотела поинтересоваться, что за порода, — старушка посмотрела на Готтфрида. — Ты же не возражаешь, если я заведу пару кошек?

Веллер тяжело вздохнул. Делать было нечего:

— Хоть троих, тётушка.

— Отлично, — старуха просияла. — Вы же посоветуете мне питомник, милейший Эрнст?

Лицо Шаттерхэнда приняло такое выражение, словно ему свело нижнюю челюсть:

— Всенепременно.

— Ладно, — вздохнула Магда. — Вернёмся к нашим баранам. Фридхен, дорогой, — нарочито слащаво произнесла она, и пришла очередь Готтфрида пытаться сохранить лицо, — в одном из моих путешествий мне довелось пообщаться с одним из католических легатов...

Веллер даже не попытался скрыть удивления: он никогда не был ни добрым католиком, ни вовсе религиозным человеком. В какой-то момент он даже испугался, не выжила ли старуха из ума.

— Как это относится ко мне? — немного раздражённо переспросил он.

— Не перебивайте меня, Фридхен, — озорные огоньки заплясали в старушечьих глазах: по её лицу было отчётливо видно, что доводить племянника идиотским обращением внезапно стало ей жизненно необходимо.

Веллер только вздохнул — каков со стариков спрос? Что они, что дети, право слово.

— Всё-всё-всё, — он шутливо поднял руки, показывая тётке пустые ладони. — Сдаюсь. Продолжайте же!

— Если говорить коротко — на сколько-нибудь обстоятельный разговор, вы, молодежь, нынче не способны... — продолжила старуха, и Готтфрид никак не мог взять в толк, издевается она или говорит серьёзно. — Готтфрид! С тобой очень хочет выйти на контакт никто иной, как Папа Римский. И с вами, юноша, — она кивнула в сторону Эрнста, — тоже.

Оба "юноши" опешили и переглянулись.

— Тётушка, — начал выходить из себя Веллер. — Я понимаю, вас всегда отличало особенное чувство юмора. Но вам не кажется, что это чересчур?

Магда нахмурилась и поджала аккуратно накрашенные губы. А после принялась расстёгивать узловатыми старческими пальцами ридикюль.

— Смотрите сами, коль на слово не верите, — скривилась она, швыряя на стол конверт с сургучной печатью.

Веллер дрожащими пальцами выудил желтоватую бумагу из явно дорогого конверта. Внутри него лежало именное письмо для "херра Готтфрида Веллера и херра Эрнста Шаттерханда", подписанное лично Папой Римским Пием ХII, с его личной печатью.

1) Die Scheiße — дерьмо (нем.).


	12. Глава 11: Melior tutiorque est certa pax, quam sperata victoria/Лучше и надежнее верный мир, чем ожидаемая победа

_All that is, was and will be_  
_Universe much too big to see_  
_Time and space never ending_  
_Disturbing thoughts, questions pending_  
_Limitations of human understanding_  
_Too quick to criticize_  
_Obligation to survive_  
_We hunger to be alive yeah._

_Metallica "Through the Never"._

— Он из ума выжил? — возмутился Зольф, неприязненно сверкнув ледяными глазами.

Ночь окутала Аушвиц чёрным бархатным пологом, с которым сейчас с трудом справлялись даже яркие прожектора, безжалостно заглядывавшие во все окна, до которых могли дотянуться своими щупальцами-лучами. Эта ночь могла бы стать отличным прикрытием для самых неприглядных дел и самых тайных разговоров.

— Как я куда-то передам сыворотку, если все реактивы строго подотчётны? — Кимбли сжал зубы.

Они лежали на белом казенном белье в залитой скупым блеклым светом комнате; с улицы через щели в окнах вползала ядреная прохлада безжизненной осени вперемешку с вонью, которой пропиталась вся земля, на которой стоял лагерь, и люди — вместе с ней. Ласт повернулась в нему и обвила руками его напряжённую шею:

— Зольф... Не знаю. Я лишь передаю его слова.

— Знаю, — проворчал Кимбли, обнимая её в ответ.

Он понимал, что его жена не виновата в кульбитах оторванного от военных реалий мозга Отца. И срываться на неё он не имел ни малейшего морального права.

— Что будем делать? — она перебирала его волосы длинными пальцами.

— Понятия не имею, — вздохнул Зольф. — Не хочу сейчас об этом думать.

— А чего хочешь? — промурлыкала Ласт ему на ухо.

— Сама-то как думаешь? — ухмыльнулся он, накрывая её губы своими.

Она страстно подалась ему навстречу. В последнее время у них оставалось всё меньше и меньше времени друг на друга, отчего оба подчас становились раздражительными и несговорчивыми. Поэтому сейчас, пользуясь моментом, они вновь жадно наслаждались теплом и страстью друг друга.

Кимбли горячо целовал и ласкал её тело, спускаясь ниже и ниже; она же, забыв о приличиях, дала волю чувствам и громко стонала от наслаждения, вцепляясь в его длинные распущенные волосы. Мустанг что-то по-собачьи пробурчал, деликатно спрыгнул на пол и свернулся калачиком у изножья кровати.

Ласт задышала чаще в предоргазменном лихорадочном состоянии и не услышала, как где-то совсем неподалёку грянул взрыв. Зольф запоздало вскочил и устремился к окну.

— Эй! — обиженно протянула Ласт, не получившая ожидаемого.

Тишину разорвал ещё один взрыв, а потом ещё и ещё.

— Совсем рядом бомбят, — казалось, Зольф уже восстановил дыхание и был абсолютно равнодушен ко всему, лишь глаза его блестели и кончики пальцев подрагивали.

— Что? — Ласт непонимающе посмотрела на мужа всё ещё подёрнутыми поволокой страсти глазами.

Кимбли приоткрыл окно и втянул носом ночной воздух. После резко захлопнул окно и, срываясь на бег, направился в небольшой коридор, к тумбочке с аварийными средствами.

— Что такое? — на пороге спальни стояла обнажённая Ласт, от взгляда на которую у Зольфа перехватило дыхание.

Он за все эти годы так и не насмотрелся на неё, ему необычайно хотелось впитать в себя её красоту, сделать так, чтобы это наслаждение длилось вечно. Поэтому намерение Ласт и по возвращении в Аместрис остаться семьёй на какое-то время повергло его в некое подобие эйфории. А если удастся вернуть всё остальное: алхимию, взрывы и адреналин от хождения по грани, то он сможет по праву называть себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Однако же мечты об этом всякий раз разбивались о препоны, что чинила им суровая реальность, и эти препоны постоянно отдаляли миг исполнения желаемого. И порой настолько, что Зольфу казалось, что всё это так и останется прекрасной несбыточной мечтой.

— Держи, — он протянул ей противогаз. — Надевай.

— Зачем? — вопрос вышел неразборчивым.

Сквозь стёкла фиалковые глаза Ласт глядели удивлённо, а сама она выглядела комично — обнажённая, со спутанными волосами, выбивающимися из-под противогаза. Зольф чуть было не рассмеялся, но осознал, что и сам смотрится не лучше. Да и повод, по которому пришлось прибегнуть к этой мере, вернул Кимбли к реальности.

— Они разбомбили химический завод.

* * *

На следующий день в Аушвице умерло несколько сотен заключённых из тех, что жили в бараках, наиболее близких к подразделению IG Farben, также в народе называемому IG Auschwitz. Ещё сотни заболели; личный состав СС ходил мрачнее тучи и белее мела. Ласт и Энви чувствовали себя прекрасно, но из осторожности не демонстрировали данного факта.

— Ты как? — участливо спросила Ласт, положив руку на плечо Зольфа.

— Прекрасно, — он растянул пересохшие губы в усмешке.

Глаза Кимбли нездорово блестели. Он, ссутулившись, сидел на краю широкой кровати и часто и мелко дышал.

— Я серьёзно, — поджала губы Ласт.

— Я тоже, — он растянул губы в улыбке сумасшедшего. — Они разбомбили завод, так что хрен Советам, а не сыворотка.

Он истерически засмеялся, после чего зашёлся в приступе сухого кашля. Ласт покачала головой:

— Я принесу тебе молока.

— Ненавижу молоко, — скривился Кимбли.

— Ты как старший Элрик, — упрекнула мужа Ласт. — Тот тоже вечно орал, что не будет пить эту дрянь. А оно выводит токсины, между прочим!

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поселился в уборной? — возмутился Зольф. — Чтоб наверняка вывести из организма всё, что там есть, вместе с этими чёртовыми токсинами?

Она, сев рядом, обняла его и покачала головой, успокаивающе гладя по спине, прикрытой промокшим насквозь хлопком рубашки.

Зольф обнял её дрожащими руками, судорожно прижимая к себе, прильнув головой к пышной груди.

— У нас, кажется, незапланированные выходные, — хрипло отметил он.

— Да, я тоже сказалась больной ради безопасности, — отозвалась Ласт.

— Правильно.

Он попытался опрокинуть её на спину, но мышечная слабость дала о себе знать.

— Что ты делаешь... — притворно возмутилась Ласт. — Тебе сейчас нужен покой!

— И немного нежности, — Зольф упал на спину, глядя в потолок. — Голова кругом идёт от твоей близости, — он неловко улыбнулся.

— Это не от моей близости, а от отравления цианидами и прочей вашей химической дрянью, — проворчала Ласт, убирая налипшие на его лоб длинные пряди. — Только лежи спокойно, я всё сделаю сама.

* * *

Порядка недели понадобилось для относительного восстановления здоровья большей части эсэсовцев. Войдя в привычный ритм, они, не слишком-то обращая внимание на состояние бесплатной рабочей силы, отрядили несколько тысяч узников на восстановление завода. Именно это подразделение снабжало Аушвиц и фронт отравляющим газом и проводило множество опытов, в том числе со взрывчаткой. Даже недолгая утрата такой единицы тут же сказалась на жизнедеятельности конвейера смерти. Теперь подлежащих ликвидации не отправляли в газовые камеры, а расстреливали, причём контрольные в голову не осуществлялись: разнарядки на то, чтобы тратить подобным образом патроны, не было. Поэтому зондер-командам часто приходилось отгружать в крематории ещё живых.

Паёк оскудел ещё больше. Множество предметов ежедневного обихода не поставлялось вот уже который месяц.

— Чёрт возьми! — прошипел сквозь зубы Зольф, с раздражением уставившись на бритву. — Последнее лезвие...

Он уже перевернул это злополучное лезвие в станке не один раз, успел пожалеть, что выбрасывал когда-то ещё пригодные, но, по его мнению, недостаточно острые пластинки. Теперь, в который раз проводя по подбородку тем, что у него осталось, он всё ещё не был удовлетворён результатом, зато кожу нещадно жгло.

— Что-то не так? — спросила его Ласт из комнаты, задумчиво пересматривавшая лабораторный журнал: работы после вынужденного перерыва было настолько много, что приходилось брать её на дом.

В ответ послышались негромкие ругательства и звон чего-то, брошенного в стакан. Ласт покачала головой — обычно он был предельно аккуратен, что же на этот раз вывело его из себя?

На пороге спальни показался Зольф. Был он мрачнее тучи, на полотенце, которым он вытирал лицо после бритья, виднелись небольшие пятна крови.

— Порезался тупым лезвием, — раздражённо пояснил он. — Обработаешь?

Он только скривился, пока Ласт обрабатывала небольшую, но неприятную царапину. Кимбли всегда придирчиво следил за гладкостью кожи на лице, выбирал только самое высококачественное мыло и крем, часто менял лезвия в безопасной бритве и не допускал раздражения. Сейчас же...

— Спроси у Менгеле, — неохотно вздохнул Зольф. — Может, у него найдётся парочка...

— Нет, — Ласт грустно покачала головой. — Он только вчера жаловался, что все вышли, а новых так и не привезли.

Кимбли нахмурился пуще прежнего. Сейчас он был на свободе — и не имел такой элементарной возможности...

— Погоди, — Ласт заглянула ему в глаза. — Я спрошу у Энви. Ему-то, наверное, без надобности.

* * *

— Держи, сестрица, — Энви протянул нераспечатанную коробку с лезвиями. — Мне всё равно не нужно, — он потёр гладкий подбородок и ухмыльнулся.

— Спасибо, — кивнула Ласт. — Ты как? Подозрений не вызвал?

Они стояли в пыльной подсобке, неподалёку от одного из "канадских" помещений. Энви удалось выяснить, что дотуда не дотянулись длинные лапы-провода адских звукозаписывающих машин; и они с Ласт в последнее время встречались там для приватных разговоров всё чаще.

— Не-а, — протянул гомункул. — Сказался больным на три дня, осматривать всерьёз не стали — да кому я рассказываю? Сама знаешь, у вас там целый конвейер. Как наш подрывник? Оправился?

— Оправился, — вздохнула она.

— Испугалась за него? — неожиданно доверительным шёпотом проговорил Энви.

Ласт повела плечами и отвернулась. Ей не хотелось отвечать на вопрос брата.

— Молчишь... — недовольно отметил Энви. — Он решил, что делать с приказом Отца? Или его ты тоже не передала?

— Если так хочешь — поговори с Зольфом сам, — Ласт скрестила руки на груди.

— Не боишься? Что расскажу ему сам о том, о чём тебе бы следовало? — гомункул прищурил фиалковые глаза. — Равноценный обмен и всё такое...

Он не заметил, как скрипнула дверь и на пороге возник Кимбли собственной персоной.

— Равноценный обмен? — Зольф расхохотался. — Сказочки для детей?

Энви приоткрыл рот от изумления — он не ожидал, что их диалог с сестрой прервут так бесцеремонно.

— Только не говори мне, что ты сам в это веришь, — продолжил Кимбли, так и не прекратив смеяться. — Думаешь, алчная тварь, сидящая там, хоть что-то отдаст тебе, чем бы ты ни пожертвовал? Если изучить философию этого мира, всё становится на свои места, — неожиданно серьёзно проговорил он. — У этого самого "бога" есть монополия на создание человека, и конкуренции он не потерпит. Вот вы слышали об успешной человеческой трансмутации даже при помощи философского камня?

— Чёрт тебя дери, Кимбли, — Энви предпочитал не поднимать эти темы.

Гомункула вполне устраивало то, что алхимики в Аместрисе либо попросту выполняли приказы, либо легко велись на искушение камнем, а уже кому он для какой цели — какая разница, пока из них выходят хорошие марионетки?

— Ты бы поостерёгся вслух о таком... — Энви воровато оглянулся по сторонам.

— Да, поэтому ты сам и начал этот разговор, — голос Кимбли сочился ядом. — Хватит уже. Тот факт, что я человек, не делает из меня того, кого стоит оберегать от всякой информации.

— Не делает, — перешёл в контратаку Энви. — Так что спрошу напрямую: как тебе идея нарушить Табу и оставить примерно половину, если не больше, твоей драгоценной туши сраной Истине? Ты же, разумеется, охотно на это пойдёшь, прямо побежишь, не так ли?

Он сжал кулаки так, что впился ногтями в ладони. Не то чтобы ему было жаль Зольфа — скорее, он по-своему, по-гомункульи, сопереживал Ласт. Хотя отчасти в нём говорила обида: разве не он, Энви, закрывал Кимбли от пуль? Разве не рисковал ради него? И снова все достижения Энви остались незамеченными!

— Не твоё дело, — отрезал Зольф.

Пускаться в пространные рассуждения не было сил. Говорить же при Ласт правду о том, что понятия не имеет, что с этим делать, он не собирался. Лично Энви — тоже: тот наверняка бы передал всё сестрице. Уж она-то сумеет выпытать из братца правду, и так, что не будет иметь значения, собирался он ей о чём-то рассказывать или нет.

— Ах вот, значит, как? — Зайдлиц сорвался, и теперь его фиалковые глаза гневно сверкали, а растрёпанные волосы, казалось, встали дыбом. — То есть я ради тебя подставлял свою задницу, спасал твою гнилую шкуру — а ты мне... Вот так...

— Стойте, оба, — Ласт встала между ними, вытянув руки в стороны, и вовремя: Энви был готов броситься на Кимбли с кулаками. — У всех сейчас тяжёлые времена. Энви, Зольф не хотел тебя обидеть.

Энви побледнел от едва сдерживаемого гнева — он всегда был чересчур импульсивным, а тут приходилось следить за каждым шагом, каждым словом, каждым вздохом и гомункул _нечеловечески_ устал. А Кимбли посмел оказаться настолько неблагодарным, что невзирая на все его, Энви, заслуги, готов вот так выбросить его за борт пусть даже только умозрительного круга посвящённых в свои планы?

— Правда, Зольф? — Ласт выжидающе и строго посмотрела на Кимбли.

Тот чувствовал себя абсолютно по-идиотски. Словно вновь вернулся в детство, и мать растаскивала их после драки со сводным братом по разным углам и вынуждала извиняться — как правило его, ведь он был старше.

— Правда, — нехотя выдавил Кимбли, чувствуя себя ещё гаже от этой дурной мизансцены.

* * *

— Я всё понимаю, — Энви мерил шагами всё ту же "глухую" комнату. — Но всему должен быть предел!

— Брось, — Ласт небрежно махнула рукой. — Признайся сам — ты на взводе. Он ничего такого не сказал. Может, он и сам ещё не решил, что делать?

— Выгораживаешь его, — презрительно выплюнул гомункул в лицо сестре.

Энви казалось, что Ласт целиком и полностью встала на сторону обнаглевшего алхимика. Что он сам больше ничего не значит для сестры — так, пустое место, плюнуть и растереть. Не то что Кимбли.

— Не завидуй, — она заглянула ему прямо в глаза, и Энви осёкся.

Его разрывало между желанием по-идиотски отшутиться, дурашливо объясняя свою мотивацию именем, на которое не поскупился добренький Отец, и готовностью в истерике биться головой о стену от осознания того, насколько для него, гомункула, унизительно осознавать, что сестра сказала правду. Подобный момент в его жизни уже был, но тогда всё обстояло значительно хуже: ему в душу заглянул никто иной, как цельнометаллическая фасолина. Ещё и при свидетелях.

— Завидовать человеку... Вот ещё! — пробурчал Энви себе под нос, чувствуя, как горят щёки.

— Тебе нужно развеяться, — примирительно заметила Ласт, ероша его непослушные волосы. — Давай навестим Глаттони? Надо выяснить, как там у них дела после бомбёжки завода...


	13. Глава 12: Perigrinatio est vita/Жизнь — это странствие

_Wohin du auch gehst,_   
_Was immer du tust_   
_Ich bin ein Teil von dir_   
_Ich bin der ungelebte Traum_   
_Ich bin die Sehnsucht, die dich jagt_   
_Ich bin der Schmerz zwischen deinen Beinen_   
_Ich bin der Schrei in deinem Kopf_   
_Ich bin das Licht, zu dem du einst wirst._   
_Lichtgestalt, in deren Schatten ich mich drehe._

_Lacrimosa "Lichtgestalt"_

Долгие-долгие годы Чунта работал над расшифровкой записей брата. Всякий раз одна-единственная тетрадка преподносила сюрпризы.

Сначала они расшифровали какой-то рецепт, причудливо объединивший в себе таинственную мудрость восточной медицины и научные открытия западного мира. Испробовав этот гибрид фармации и знахарства, врачи сначала были готовы трезвонить в колокола с радостной вестью: найдена панацея от всех болезней! Однако позже оказалось, что чудо-лекарство лишь ненадолго облегчало мучения больных, обеспечивая излечение только несерьёзных заболеваний. В случае же с тяжёлыми болезнями — только облегчало течение, и то лишь на первых порах. Позже у организма устанавливалась резистентность и снадобье прекращало всякое действие.

Затем кто-то из врачей, внимательно изучив формулу, предположил, что это может быть антидотом к чему-то ужасному, например, к химическому оружию. И правда — отравленные Циклоном-Б даже в замкнутом помещении, если не были задушены им до смерти, восстанавливались куда как быстрее. Те, кто получил небольшую дозу — полностью, отравленные до необратимых последствий — восстанавливались частично. Превентивно напоенные микстурой крысы и мыши не погибали от ядовитого газа. Однако никому из учёных Швеции не приходило в голову попробовать провести аналогичный опыт с человеком.

Ещё позже Чунта обнаружил карту. Долгие годы ушли на изучение того, какие же точки на самом деле складываются в причудливый узор, какие точки отмечены как особенно важные. Пока однажды в экспедиции, которую финансировал Каролинский университет и в которой Чунте помогали различные европейские учёные, ему не удалось обнаружить очень странное место.

Он помнил подобное там, где ещё мальчишкой сорвался со скалы. Подобное он ощущал в тех самых снах, которые давно прекратились, хотя и оставили после себя необычайно живую память. И, находясь там, он снова вспомнил подробности своей-чужой жизни.

Чунта ездил от точки к точке. Теперь он был уверен, что мерилом правильности определения нужного места являлся этот шёпот Земли, погружавший в транс и даривший необычайную силу. Везде — разный по громкости, интенсивности, способности вползти в сознание и прийти в резонанс в собственными мыслями и устремлениями.

Вернулись сны, однако больше они не пугали и были достаточно эпизодичными. Ощущение, что он марионетка того, второго себя, пропало; страху больше не было места в его сердце; он чувствовал небывалое умиротворение и стремился поскорее закончить работу. Пока всё шло правильно, однако Чунте казалось, что соверши он неверный шаг, и умиротворение разлетится осколками.

Расшифровав ещё один рецепт, тибетец обнаружил, что для него ему нужны редкие ингредиенты. По всем литературным данным выходило, что особенно распространёнными они были в местностях, отмеченных Норбу на карте. Решив, что стоит собрать их именно в "местах Силы", как окрестил Чунта эти локации, он принялся за работу.

Из "особенно важных", судя по пометкам Норбу, это было третье — славный город Новороссийск, находившийся на территории грозного и необъятного Советского Союза. Чунта уже закончил с кореньями, как понял, что трое, находившиеся там же, на почтенном расстоянии от него, приближаются. Чунта не испытывал страха: в силе, окружавшей его, не было ни намёка на негативные намерения кого-то, единственное, что наполняло её — неизбывная печаль и тоска. Когда троица подобралась ближе, он понял одно: перед ним, в сопровождении ещё двоих неизвестных людей, стоял невысокий юноша из его сна. Волосы собраны в пшеничный хвост, медовые глаза глядят требовательно и изумлённо.

— Шрам?.. — выдохнул юнец удивлённо.

Чунта усмехнулся. Как по-детски — назвать человека по самой яркой черте. С наличием на своём лице шрама он давно смирился, как и с поседевшими в одночасье волосами. Но отчего-то звучало это всё равно не слишком вежливо.

— С кем имею честь? — по-немецки спросил тибетец.

Эдвард прикусил губу. Неловко вышло. Неужто это не аместрийский Шрам? Но чтобы такое совпадение... Но если и правда не тот самый ишварит, то дело дрянь — по факту, он только что обозвал незнакомого человека.

— Простите, пожалуйста. Похоже, мы обознались... — примирительно улыбнувшись, извинился Ал. — Вы очень похожи на одного нашего старого товарища.

Чунта, прищурившись, посмотрел на Альфонса. Тибетец точно видел его впервые, но он очень походил на того, кто заговорил с ним первым.

— Я — Альфонс Элрик, — он протянул руку. — А это мой старший брат, Эдвард.

Альфонс и Эдвард Элрики. Эти имена словно всколыхнули воспоминания и поток бессвязных картинок в голове. Конечно, он виделся с ними. Во снах.

— Чунта Нгоэнг, — представился тибетец, пожимая братьям руки.

— Ноа, — цыганка протянула узкую ладонь.

_Вспышка._

_Выжженная пустыня. Толпа людей с красными глазами испуганно переминается с ноги на ногу. Молодой человек в очках протягивает потрёпанную тетрадку её новому знакомцу, который выглядит почти так же, как сейчас, только моложе, без шрама, да глаза отливают багрянцем. А на крыше ближайшего дома стоит тот, кого Элрики называли Багровым, кривая усмешка и татуировки на ладонях, один хлопок..._

_Вспышка._

_Чунта в слезах сидит на полке поезда, а его обнимает тот самый человек в очках, вытирает испарину со лба и протягивает стакан воды..._

_Молния разрезает ночное небо._

_Ливень. Могила. Фото того самого, в очках. И комья земли во влажных руках..._

Ноа отшатнулась, прикрыв глаза руками.

— Вам плохо? — участливо метнулся к Ноа Чунта, но та, отчаянно замотав головой, сжалась и обняла себя руками, избегая прикосновений.

— Что такое? — он обеспокоенно посмотрел на братьев. — Если эта женщина больна, то я смогу попробовать помочь, я врач...

Альфонс задумчиво глядел на обоих. Ему было не по душе такое деятельное участие здешнего Шрама в судьбе Ноа.

— Вы же меня узнали, — утвердительно отметил Эдвард. — И Ноа так на вас отреагировала... А она, между прочим, цыганка, судьбу видит... Думаю, нам найдется, о чем поговорить.

* * *

Чунта пригласил троицу в экспедиционный лагерь — приехавшие ученые жили в добротных, хотя и небольших, деревянных домиках. И, грея замёрзшие руки и ноги у печи на кухне, Элрики, Ноа и Чунта разговаривали.

Тибетец решил не открывать всех карт. Эти двое не представлялись ему врагами, но он почти кожей ощущал — время не пришло. Какое такое время и почему не пришло, он сказать, разумеется, не мог даже самому себе. Поэтому он рассказал о том, как его брат изучал медицину сначала в родном Тибете, а после — в Европе, о том, как брат погиб, а записи остались, и вот он долгие двадцать лет занимается изучением наследия своего Норбу, а там — такой кладезь...

Рассказ заинтересовал Элриков. Они, в свою очередь, ответили откровенностью на откровенность, рассказав о бомбе, Вратах, провалившемся плане Отца по захвату Аместриса и готовящемся сейчас. О последнем те жалкие крохи информации, которыми владели, однако этого тоже оказалось отнюдь не мало.

И только Ноа смотрела недоверчиво и испуганно. Она не говорила ничего, всё больше слушала, но очень скоро уверилась в том, что седой тибетец не договаривает чего-то важного. И никак не могла понять: то ли обижает её то, что этот человек со шрамом столь неблагодарно ответил на откровенность братьев, а в особенности, Эда, то ли ей самой интересно, что же произошло с ним? Как вышло так, что в его памяти запечатлелись оба мира?

* * *

Под покровом ночи Ноа неслышной тенью проскользнула на кухню. На неширокой лавке в спальном мешке с выражением спокойствия и безмятежности спал их новый знакомец. Ноа было подумала сделать, как раньше с Эдвардом, но отчего-то засмущалась. Ей показалось, что она не вправе — и так, пожимая руку этому мужчине, она подсмотрела в его жизнь, тогда как ей не давали на это разрешения.

— Херр Нгоэнг... — тихо позвала она, надеясь, что он спит достаточно чутко и ей не придётся касаться его, чтобы разбудить.

— Да? — он открыл глаза и, слегка расстегнув молнию на спальном мешке, резко присел, обнял себя за колени и вопросительно посмотрел на ночную гостью.

— Простите, что тревожу... — она смешалась.

Зачем она вообще решила его разбудить? Теперь этот поступок казался ей чересчур глупым и импульсивным. Что она скажет? Что она подсмотрела в его сознание, и ей интересно, что такого произошло с ним в этой жизни?

Чунта смотрел на неё и ощущал, что эта женщина обладает чем-то особенным, уникальным, что, возможно, поможет в его изысканиях. А, может, она просто отчего-то зацепила его аскетическую душу взглядом бездонных глаз?

— Что такое? — мягко поинтересовался Чунта, сдвигаясь и жестом приглашая цыганку сесть.

— Простите, — садясь, тихо проговорила Ноа. — Понимаете... Я... У меня есть семейный дар. Прикоснувшись к человеку, я вижу его воспоминания.

Чунта похолодел.

— И что же вы увидели? — надтреснутым голосом спросил он, неловко проводя рукой по волосам.

— Помните, Эд рассказывал... Про свой мир.

Чунта подобрался. Никому, кроме брата и нескольких врачей, он не рассказывал ничего. Да и последний раз, когда ему доводилось об этом говорить, казался таким далёким...

— Помню.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Ноа стискивала руки, не решаясь продолжить разговор.

— Вы видели этот мир в моих воспоминаниях, — Чунта не спрашивал — знал.

Он выбрался из спальника, поставил чайник и зажёг свечу. Отблески пламени танцевали на лице его ночной собеседницы, очерчивая тени, залёгшие под глазами. Несмотря на всё это, Чунта отметил, что она очень красива.

— Да... — Ноа посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Смотрите, — он улыбнулся и накрыл её ладони своими.

Воспоминания вперемежку со снами хлынули потоком в сознание Ноа. Она поджала губы, глаза наполнились слезами. Сколько же довелось пережить этому странному человеку!

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем цыганка высвободила узкие ладони из его тёплых рук. С души Чунты словно рухнул камень, слетела печать безмолвия, и он горячо, взахлёб принялся рассказывать Ноа о всех своих злоключениях: о травме, после которой он стал видеть сны; о брате, что волей злого рока погиб, оставив настоящее сокровище в своих записях; о снах; о страхах; об умиротворении, что затопило его душу после начала работы над наследием Норбу. Он говорил и говорил, а она слушала и слушала, впитывая всё. Он оказался первым человеком, увидевшим в ней за долгое время не спутницу Элриков, не тень, не багаж, как ехидно называл её голенастый гомункул. А она, в свою очередь — первой, кому Чунта открыл тайну мятущейся души.

На их лицах сначала играли отблески пламени одинокой свечи, а позже — первые нежные лучи восходящего солнца.

* * *

Альфонс смотрел на то, как их новый знакомец разговаривает с Ноа, и сердце его холодной хваткой сжимала ревность. Тибетец по-особенному смотрел на цыганку, по-особенному беседовал с ней, а она, кажется впервые, немного неловко принимала скромные знаки внимания. _Не его внимания_. Горькая обида поселилась в добром сердце Ала — он столько лет добивался её расположения и вовсе в этом не преуспел, а тут какие-то пара дней знакомства — и перед ним совсем другая Ноа. Она резко стала как будто моложе, в глазах играл совершенно новый блеск, да даже голос её звучал иначе!

Что ещё удивило Альфонса, так это то, что всегда жадная до информации Ноа даже не напомнила им рассказать о Шраме. Акцентировать внимание брата на этой странности Ал не стал, однако предположил, что либо цыганку больше не интересует этот вопрос, что вряд ли, либо же их новый знакомец рассказал им далеко не всё, и свою жажду знаний Ноа утолила, припав к иному источнику.

Эдвард вообще ни на что не обращал внимания — он только обсуждал с Чунтой карту и сопоставлял информацию. Казалось, до Ноа с её метаморфозами ему не было ни малейшего дела. С другой стороны, Ал мог понять брата: это было очень в его духе — завалить себя работой по уши, лишь бы не останавливаться. Пока Эдвард бежал куда-то, всё было в порядке, но стоило ему хотя бы замедлить бег — тоска вгрызалась в сердце бывшего Стального алхимика стальной хваткой.

Две недели они провели в экспедиционном лагере, изучая местность и её растительность, Чунта что-то отмечал, попутно рассказывая о других местах Силы. Однако вскоре он сообщил, что ему пора отправиться дальше, и он будет вовсе не против, если его новые знакомые отправятся с ним. На поиски нового места Силы, которых осталось ещё три. Разумеется, троица согласилась, пообещав всяческое содействие.

Ал постоянно думал о том, что стоило бы поговорить с тибетцем о Ноа — он очень боялся, что кто-то причинит ей боль. Он видел, как цыганка тянется к Чунте, и не чувствовал себя вправе мешать чужому счастью. Однако пока такого случая не представлялось, а даже если и можно было бы обсудить этот вопрос, Альфонс всё не решался.

* * *

В одну из ночей Ноа и Чунта вновь сидели на кухне, взахлёб разговаривая обо всём на свете. Словно старые знакомые, понимающие друг друга с полуслова, которым надо много-много, наконец, поведать друг другу, эти люди наконец нашли ту самую общую волну, ту отдушину, которой им так не хватало долгие годы.

— И теперь в твоей душе мир, — полувосхищённо-полуутвердительно проговорила Ноа, осторожно гладя кончиком пальца его широкую ладонь.

Прикосновения больше не обрушивали на неё такую лавину картин, скорее, это было похоже на мирно журчащий ручей.

— Да, — просто согласился Чунта, осторожно обнимая Ноа. — Знаешь, я даже на того химика зла не держу. И мне больше не кажется, что моей жизнью управляет невидимый кукловод.

— Чунта... — она посмотрела ему в глаза. — А что, если твои изыскания помогут победить этого Отца?

— Обязательно помогут, — подтвердил он, перебирая её волосы.

— Но... — Ноа закусила губу. — Значит, Врата не откроются? И Эд не вернётся домой?

Чунта нахмурился. Ответа на ее вопрос он не знал, однако не ставить же весь этот мир на карту только потому, что кто-то один не найдёт пути в свой мир?

— Не знаю, — неохотно ответил он.

— Что ж... — мирно согласилась Ноа. — В любом случае, нужно бороться с Отцом.

Душа Чунты ликовала — она согласилась! Он отмечал, как Ноа смотрит на Эда, от этого в душе тибетца что-то наливалось свинцовой тяжестью. Однако сейчас она сидела рядом, такая живая, тёплая, ставшая настолько родной и близкой... Он посмотрел в глаза, чуть прикрытые пушистыми ресницами, улыбка тронула уголок его губ. Ноа была прекрасна — не той холодной пугающей красотой, что некогда демоница Леонор, прочно поселившаяся в части его снов. Нет — Ноа была чистой, светлой, такой невинной... Чунта приблизил своё лицо к ней, чтобы насмотреться в бездонные омуты, она слегка подалась навстречу ему. Их губы сомкнулись в лёгком осторожном поцелуе, который он вскоре углубил, а она ответила, неумело, но так тепло...

_Цветной калейдоскоп. Одна жизнь, вторая. Её детские воспоминания. Он — мальчишка — в постели, больной. Его брат. На носилках, под белой простынёй. Дым над выжженной землёй. Боль в изувеченном лице. Гроб. Татуированная рука. Схема, начертанная на тетрадных листах. Химическая лаборатория. Библиотека. Огонь. Хищный оскал женщины с длинными когтями-клинками. Боль. Боль. Боль..._

Ноа отшатнулась, прикрыв горящие губы рукой.

— Прости... — прошептала она, закрывая пылающее лицо руками, и стремительно выбежала из кухни.

Хлопнула входная дверь.


	14. Глава 13: Caro est qui securis est/Кто с топором, тот и с мясом

_Unsere Spuren hinterlassen Rauch_   
_was wir wollen bekommen wir auch_   
_wir tarnen uns mit Wahrheit_   
_denn die sieht niemand_   
_Wir sind für "Hass" im ganzen Land bekannt._

_Nachtblut "Der Weg ist das Ziel"._

— Ласт! Моя Ласт пришла! — низкорослый толстяк отшвырнул недомытую тарелку и побежал навстречу одетой с иголочки красавице.

— Тьфу, Глаттони, ты бы хоть руки вытер, — пристыдил толстяка Энви, перехватывая братца за шкирку и тыкая в него полотенцем.

Не без труда удалось гомункулам пристроить Глаттони посудомойкой в столовую подразделения IG Farben: Рейх нетерпимо относился ко всякого рода физическим недостаткам, а диагноз "кретинизм" относился именно к ним. Несколько раз толстяк едва-едва не попадал в поле зрения Менгеле, но судьба оказалась милостива. Сейчас же никому уже не было до него никакого дела: слишком много было иных проблем.

— Вас бомбили, — обеспокоенно проговорила Ласт. — Тебя не ранило?

— Нет, мне не было больно, — толстяк смешно замотал круглой головой. — Но было страшно! Очень страшно! Я звал тебя, звал... — он шумно высморкался в передник.

— Ну, полно, — она по-матерински погладила его по круглой лысине. — Смотри, я тебе вкусного принесла...

Энви вздохнул и принялся вытаскивать из холщового мешка бульонные кости. Толстяк пожирал их целиком — даже в этом мире его зубы были способны перемолоть их в крошево.

После того, как однажды Глаттони принялся объедать трупы не справившихся с тяжёлой работой заключённых, Ласт и Энви спешно запретили ему это делать, объяснив это тем, что в этом мире они могут быть для него ядовитыми, ведь при жизни их кормили всякими отбросами. Истинной же причиной такого запрета стал тот факт, что поймай эсэсовцы кретина-каннибала, никто уже не стал бы с ним церемониться. И тут никакие связи не помогут, итог будет один. А подобный итог означал не только потерю одного из своих, но ещё и раскрытие его аномальной природы, и тут уж оставалось бы только ждать, когда доберутся и до них.

— Скусно, — неразборчиво пробормотал он, хрустя костями. — А почему так мало?

Энви закатил глаза — как Ласт выдерживала этого слабоумного? Но Ласт только тепло-тепло смотрела и мягко поясняла:

— Глаттони, потерпи, скоро будет и еды вдосталь. Сейчас всем тяжело.

— И вам? — толстяк недоверчиво прищурил фиолетовые глаза-бусины.

— И нам, — вздохнула Ласт.

— И Кимбли? — не унимался Глаттони.

— И Кимбли, — грустно кивнула она. — Ему особенно — он же человек.

Глаттони на мгновение застыл, на лице отобразилась задумчивость.

— А почему ты о нём беспокоишься больше, чем обо мне? — как-то обиженно проговорил он.

Энви фыркнул — этот вопрос и его занимал не меньше Глаттони, особенно после последней выходки алхимика. Но Зайдлиц никак не мог определиться: обходить эту тему стороной или почаще доводить сестру расспросами подобного толка.

— Я о нём беспокоюсь ровно столько, сколько нужно, — отрезала Ласт. — Тебе удалось что-нибудь вынюхать?

Как-то раз Глаттони, когда они ходили на встречу с Отцом, устроил истерику, что не пойдёт в то место, где была назначена аудиенция. Он утверждал, что запах места изменился и теперь от него веет опасностью. Никто ничего не заметил, да и сама встреча прошла гладко. Ласт и Энви условились не говорить пока об этом Отцу, молчание Глаттони же было куплено парой лишних костей.

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Больше ничего и никто так не пахли. И хорошо, уж очень, очень противный запах!

* * *

Рас мерил шагами кабинет. Чёртовы шведы оказали какую-то неведомую помощь экспериментальным лекарством нуждавшимся в лечении репатриированным военнопленным. А теперь те из них, что умерли, непонятно отчего не прошли мутацию в Бессмертных. Они попросту остались недвижимыми трупами! С учётом того, что Отец вынудил его передать проклятым фашистам часть сыворотки, часть заводов разбомбили, а оставшиеся едва справлялись с той нагрузкой, что легла на них, потраченная впустую сыворотка оказалась ударом ниже пояса.

Да ещё наглец Энви развёл руками и с препоганой ухмылкой заявил, что, по выражению Кимбли, "хрен вам, а не взрывная сыворотка", потому как их химический завод разбомбили союзники. Вообще, конечно, Рас многое бы отдал, чтобы при личном разговоре посмотреть на выражение лица Багрового алхимика, который, судя по тому, что донёс Энви, порядочно распоясался при другом режиме.

Новостные сводки радовали Верховного главнокомандующего РККА. Их армия побеждала, хотя и несла существенные потери. Немцы были вынуждены, согласно их военным хроникам "сокращать протяженность фронта" — попросту, отступать. И отступать стремительно. И теперь Рас ставил на то, что пусть позже, но им всё же передадут изобретение подрывника Кимбли, и тогда будет наплевать, что они тоже передали свою драгоценную разработку немцам. Основная проблема заключалась в том, что климат Германии никак не подходил для удачной мутации. Все процессы превращения проводились в местах с вечной мерзлотой и наиболее холодными зимами: для успеха было необходимо, чтобы всё происходило крайне медленно, но и при достаточной вентиляции. Поэтому искусственные холодильные камеры отпадали — в них совершенно невозможно было организовать требуемый приток воздуха. Впрочем, чтобы процедура вообще оказалась осуществимой, обо всех этих тонкостях для начала стоило хотя бы знать. А эту информацию, само собой, Рейху передавать никто не собирался. В довершение всего, Слосс что-то говорил об определенных точках на карте, где должна была осуществляться мутация. Рас не слишком вникал: довольно было того, что на территории Союза таких мест было предостаточно. А вот были ли они в Германии?.. Поэтому теперь Рас ухмылялся в пышные усы и пожёвывал в предвкушении трубку.

* * *

Оберфюрер Ольбрехт, которому предстояло вести армию в наступление, был счастлив. Их разведка — наконец-то! — сработала как надо. И теперь ему вот-вот должны были поставить целых две роты Бессмертных солдат. Ольбрехт был уверен в успехе наступательной операции — Красная армия не ждет такого подвоха! И он сам, разумеется, получит благодарность и долгожданное повышение, перекочует наконец-таки в генералы! Поэтому он с нетерпением ждал своего звездного часа и весь лучился предвкушением.

Оберфюреру Ольбрехту уже доводилось иметь дело с советскими мертвяками. Один из них в свое время чуть было не отправил его на тот свет — стараниями одного сумасшедшего эсэсовца-подрывника, которого, вопреки его рапортам и доносам на самый верх, даже не отправили под трибунал. Ольбрехт терпеть не мог СС, хотя, разумеется, никогда и никому не сказал бы об этом даже под страхом смертной казни. Оберфюреру Вермахта претило то, что он и его солдаты вечно загребали жар своими руками, а потом первыми в захваченные города и села входили не изнуренные боями их войска, а только что переброшенные на свеженький успех бодрые и чистые эсэсовские подразделения. И теперь он предвкушал, как утрет самодовольные носы чванливому СС.

От радости Ольбрехта не осталось и следа, когда он увидел, _что_ ему привели.

Раскоординированные, покрытые трупными пятнами и смердящие мертвечиной бойцы не то что были не способны вести бой — они не держались на ногах. Теряя на ходу осклизлые зловонные куски гниющей плоти, пошатываясь, они наступали на него, ощерив жёлтые острые зубы.

— Назад! — срывающимся голосом завопил оберфюрер. — Назад, это приказ!

Но зомби и не думали останавливаться. Лишённые рассудка, ведомые нечеловеческим голодом, они тянули искорёженные мёртвые руки к нему и ещё нескольким командирам, продолжая наступать нестройными рядами. Из чудовищных пастей пахнуло смертью. Ольбрехт завалился навзничь, пытаясь закричать, но из прокушенного горла вырвалось лишь глухое бульканье. Он ещё долго чувствовал запредельную боль, пока мертвяки глодали его живьём, словно сквозь толщу воды слышал предсмертные крики своих сослуживцев, пока не наступила вечная тишина.

Солдаты с недоумением смотрели на надвигающихся на них вояк. Судя по форме, они были своими. Только вот шли как-то странно — подламывающиеся ноги их не держали, одежда была пропитана чем-то, напоминающим то ли кровь, то ли гной. Звуки они издавали мерзостные, смотрели безумными кровавыми зенками, щерили желтые зубы и не слышали совершенно ничего. А потом принялись жрать.

* * *

— Серёга, — красноармеец потёр затылок. — Смотри! Что это ещё за хрень?..

— Немцы, — отмахнулся пулемётчик Серёга. — Ты бы не языком трепал, а ленту закладывал.

— Не, ну ты глянь только...

Пулемётчик прищурился. И похолодел. Он уже ходил в бои вместе с Бессмертными. Но то были свои, а не эти. И выглядели свои куда как лучше. То же, что теперь надвигалось на них, было больше похоже на оживший ночной кошмар, на нечто совершенно нереальное.

— Блядь... — он дрожащими руками принялся поливать пулемётным огнём нестройные ряды наступающих. — Суки! Как их... Того?..

— В башку меть! В башку, я тебе говорю! — его товарищ поддался панике.

Они не верили своим глазам. Неужели фашистские шпионы добрались до советских разработок?

Отвратительно воняющее полчище наступало и наступало. Пули, сохранявшие в целостности головы мертвяков, не останавливали кровожадных упырей.

— У-у-у, съел, кровосос? — орал в исступлении пулемётчик. — Подавись свинцом, утроба ненасытная!

Зомби сминали линию обороны красных, как старую газету. Крики агонии и голодное чавканье то тут, то там заставляли захлебнуться и замолчать пулемёты и автоматы. Запах крови и гниющей плоти наполнил воздух, перебивая запах пороха. Кто-то крестился, кто-то поминал всуе Генералиссимуса. Отбивались остервенело, со всей жаждой жизни, на какую только был способен человек.

— Танки, мать их, где танки? — орали солдаты, всё ещё отчаянно верившие в то, что бой не проигран.

Серёга непонимающим взглядом уставился на упавшего товарища, чьи широко раскрытые глаза теперь невидяще буравили серое небо. А после, упав навзничь от чудовищного толчка в грудь, он увидел над собой оскаленную пасть Бессмертного. Нащупав под собой камень, он сильным ударом раскроил череп одному мертвяку, от чего тот упал на него, заливая зловонной жижей. Но второй — такой же! — вгрызся в ногу пулемётчика, прокусывая кирзовый солдатский сапог.

* * *

Потери Бессмертных на этапе уничтожения своих составили не более двадцати единиц. Без малого две сотни зомби, движимые лишь голодом, двинулись на готовившихся вести ожесточённый бой красноармейцев. Появление Бессмертных в форме вермахта внесло панику в ряды советских солдат: часть из них были знакомы с этим блестящим достижением социалистической науки, однако в таком виде они имели счастье лицезреть их впервые. Ценой неимоверных потерь зомби были уничтожены. Но помимо этого в сердцах у части красноармейцев зародились сомнения относительно того, какими же средствами обеспечивалось бессмертие их непобедимой армии. Ещё часть тут же бросилась составлять рапорты о том, что произошла чудовищная утечка информации.

Рапорты тут же передали в НКВД. Создав информационный повод, Рас принялся чистить ряды подчинённых от потенциальных предателей, сепаратистов, антикоммунистов. Кровавая машина террора снова набирала обороты. Паранойя продолжала заражать мир, словно чума нового века.


	15. Глава 14: Don gratuit/Добровольный дар

_Maybe I, maybe you_   
_Are just soldiers of love_   
_Born to carry the flame_   
_Bringin' light to the dark._

_Scorpions "Maybe I, Maybe You"._

Экспедиционные сборы почти подошли к концу. Остались финальные приготовления — и можно было отправляться в путь. Альфонс мрачнел день ото дня, что не укрылось от старшего брата; однако Эдвард не стал приставать с расспросами, списав происходящее на тревогу относительно всего навалившегося на них за последнее время: от нового поиска бомбы и до плана Отца.

Ноа сначала не показывалась на глаза Чунте, однако вскоре, под покровом ночи, вновь скромной тенью появилась на пороге кухни.

— Прости... — она сминала тонкими пальцами ткань юбки и смотрела в пол.

Чунта посмотрел на неё испытующим взглядом.

— Ничего... — он пригласил её сесть.

Ноа обняла себя дрожащими руками. Глаза её влажно блестели.

— Мне не надо было... Я.. — она замялась.

— Ноа, — он слегка придвинулся, лёгким касанием убирая прядь волос, упавшую ей на лицо. — Расскажи, что произошло? Что тебя тревожит? Это из-за твоего дара?

— Видимо, — она облизнула пересохшие губы.

Его сердце пропустило удар. Хотелось обнять её, раствориться в ней, не отпускать больше никуда и никогда.

— Я много читал, — начал Чунта. — Как ты знаешь, я продолжаю дело брата, а он занимался медицинскими исследованиями... Когда у меня были эти... сны... — он замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — Они перестали меня так тревожить, хотя и не прекратились полностью, когда я стал пить это.

Он протянул ей кружку с ещё тёплой пряно пахнущей жидкостью.

— Попробуй, не бойся, — подбодрил он цыганку. — Это точно не сделает хуже.

Когда кружка опустела, Ноа почувствовала, как тревоги стали отступать. Её сознание не изменилось, но ушла столь свойственная ей в последнее время нервозность, сомнения, мучившие её беспрестанно, словно отошли на второй план.

— Как ты? — заботливо спросил он, осторожно накрывая её руку своей.

— Спасибо, — Ноа благодарно посмотрела в его глаза и не отняла руки.

Её не накрывало бессвязным потоком. По крайней мере, пока. Теперь образы струились, подобно мерно журчащему лесному ручью, обволакивая и лаская сознание. Ноа очень хотелось вновь ощутить его нежность, открыться ему навстречу. Нерастраченная любовь, столько лет копившаяся в её душе, наконец, стала проситься на волю. Она робко и несмело потянулась к Чунте; тот, поняв её без слов, поцеловал мягкие губы, зарываясь пальцами в тёмные волосы.

Хаоса больше не было. Казалось, она по-прежнему видит его жизнь, как на ладони, только больше его воспоминания не вторгались так, будто были готовы изорвать её ткань реальности и восприятия в клочья — теперь это была гармония. Взаимодействие Вселенных, сокрытых в их душах.

Он с прерывистым вздохом гладил широкими ладонями узкую спину Ноа, продолжая целовать губы, лицо, шею, она отвечала нежно и благодарно. Словно хрупкий прекрасный цветок, скромно прячущийся в сени деревьев и кустарников, она раскрывалась под его ласками, даря ему и обретая целое море неизведанных ранее чувств. Всё, что он сейчас испытывал, было пронизано чем-то сродни благоговению; чем-то возвышенным, чистым и светлым. Осторожно, стараясь не спугнуть зыбкую умиротворённость, Чунта принялся расстёгивать маленькие пуговицы на её блузке, покрывая поцелуями нежную кожу плеч и мраморной груди.

— Подожди... — прошептала она, покраснев и потупившись. — Я... Я боюсь...

— Чего? — участливо спросил он, приподнимая лицо Ноа за подбородок и заглядывая в глаза.

Чунта тоже боялся. Он понимал, что из-за уникального дара подобное сближение может стать для Ноа непомерным стрессом.

— Я... Ох... — она совсем зарделась. — Я никогда не была с мужчиной... так...

Тибетец ощутил смесь восторга и страха. Он сам не имел подобного опыта: вся его жизнь была положена на научные изыскания, в ней не было места ни любви, ни страсти как таковой, исключая сны с пугающей демоницей. Но то, что он испытывал сейчас, не имело к низменной похоти ни малейшего отношения: это был некий абсолют, к которому прикоснуться означало всё равно, что достичь какой-то части просветления.

— Я тоже не был с женщиной, — задумчиво ответил Чунта.

Все его нынешные действия были продиктованы тем самым благоговением. Эта связь не могла быть ни порочной, ни преступной. Трепетно, мягко они касались друг друга, словно изучая впервые ставшие доступными им тайные знания, беззащитно открывая собственную наготу.

— Не бойся, — тихо шептал он, накрывая её тело своим, лаская кончиками пальцев увлажнившееся лоно и одаривая нежными поцелуями доверчиво приоткрывшиеся губы.

Ноа, готовая было сжаться в комок, расслабилась и отдалась совершенно новым для неё ощущениям.

_Космос. Темнота. Мириады звёзд._

Он продолжал ласкать, нависнув сверху, седая прядь упала на вспотевший лоб.

_Заснеженные вершины гор. Розовая дымка над ними._

Она негромко застонала, подаваясь навстречу осторожным пальцам.

_Мальчишки. Подножье исполинской горы. Дивной красоты некрупные белые цветы._

Он целовал затвердевший сосок, срывая с её губ очередной мелодичный всхлип.

_Рассвет. Капли росы на траве._

Она ощутила боль и вздрогнула всем телом, пытаясь привыкнуть к совершенно новому ощущению.

_Мерное покачивание поезда. Огни за окном._

Он принялся двигаться — осторожно, деликатно, словно в такт...

_Города. Сёла. Леса и горы, равнины и реки. Травы, цветы, коренья, плоды. Пробирки. Лица, лица, лица..._

После он примостился на краешке лавки, обнимал её и неразборчиво что-то шептал, вдыхая аромат её волос. А по телу Ноа разливались нега и истома.

* * *

Ноа старалась не пересекаться с Эдом. Ей не хотелось смотреть в пытливые глаза вечного юноши, разговаривать с ним. Она ощущала себя двойственно: с одной стороны, её огромная любовь наконец-то приобретала очертания, выкристаллизовывалась из мятежной души, с другой, на задворках сознания поселилась мысль о предательстве. Хотя напрямую она не предавала Эдварда — она никогда не приносила ему никаких клятв, но на сердце отчего-то было тяжело. Словно она всё же предала. Но не его — себя.

Ноа видела, как тянется к ней Альфонс, однако не могла позволить себе связи с ним: он слишком напоминал ей старшего брата. В его глазах, чертах, голосе — во всём она ощущала тень Эдварда Элрика, укравшего её сердце. Слишком больно было бы заменить его тем, кто так походил на него, да и бесчестно по отношению к Алу. А уж он-то был ни в чём не виноват.

Теперь ей казалось, что в ней будто поселились ещё две жизни. Тибетца Чунты и угрюмого человека с красными глазами. Они больше не врывались в её Вселенную столь резко и бесцеремонно, но они существовали в ней, прорезаясь всполохами во снах, воспоминаниях и ежедневной рутине. Ноа вспоминала те вещи, которых никогда не могла знать. И отчего-то не просто слышала мелодию Земли — но словно бы понимала, что и как с ней делать, чтобы что-то разрушить или воссоздать. Это знание пугало её, хотя она и понимала, что разрушенное или сотворённое будет совсем малым, даже ничтожным, однако подобное превращение энергии внутри неё самой ставило Ноа в тупик.

* * *

Тшебиня встретила их мелким дождём и порывистым ветром, словно пытавшимся сдуть гнёт немецких оккупантов с несчастной земли. Воздух будто был пропитан безысходностью, страданиями доведённых до отчаяния людей. Эд нахмурился; Ноа зябко сжалась, и на плечо её тут же легла рука Чунты, от чего вмиг стало легче. Ал отошёл в сторону, чтобы не видеть, и с наигранным интересом рассматривал город невидящими глазами.

— Господин Нгоэнг, — обратился к нему один из учёных, — сейчас надо будет пройти через патрули, у меня есть адрес, по которому нас должны поселить.

Этот самый учёный с сомнением оглядел прибившуюся к ним троицу. В том, что у эсэсовцев не возникнет претензий к тибетцу, сомнений не было — его соплеменники пользовались особенным расположением фюрера и Аненербе, тогда как эти трое вызывали вопросы. И если юноши ещё куда ни шло — рожи-то вполне арийские, хотя один, конечно, не вышел ростом, то вот девица... Всем было известно отношение Рейха к цыганам. А навлечь беду на всю экспедицию из-за прихоти Нгоэнга не хотелось никому.

— Да-да, я помню, — рассеянно отозвался Чунта.

— Но... — ученый замялся.

— Это из-за меня, — грустно сообщила Ноа. — Я же...

Чунта нахмурился. Он помнил эти реакционные бредни ещё с того самого момента, как его и его замечательного ныне покойного брата занесла нелёгкая в проклятое общество Туле.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся он. — Ты ничем от нас не отличаешься. Я сам всё улажу.

То ли из суеверного страха, то ли отчего-то ещё, но тибетцу и правда ни разу не перечили, где бы он ни проводил свои исследования. И на сей раз фортуна ему не изменила. Придирчиво осмотрев документы, ещё более придирчиво — цыганку, патрульные с тяжелым вздохом разъяснили им, как найти нужный адрес.

В сумерках город казался призраком. Заклеенные крест-накрест окна в тех домах, что уцелели после бомбёжек, неровные заборы, отсутствие на улицах в столь поздний час людей — всё это только усиливало первое впечатление тяжелейшего уныния и безысходности. Опускающаяся на землю тьма жадно поглотила все краски из и без того тусклого пейзажа, забрала, высосала всю-всю радость и счастье из земли и, должно быть, из всех живущих здесь людей. Ноа чувствовала это особенно остро, и только сильные пальцы Чунты, бережно сжимавшего её руку в подбадривающем жесте, не давали ей провалиться с головой в эту пучину отчаяния, слиться с аурой города и тоже стать призраком — без цвета, без радости, без счастья.

Эд и Ал уже видели оккупированные территории, однако сейчас, снова наблюдая искорёженный войной город после мирной безмятежности, испытали чудовищную горечь. Они столько лет искали способа не допустить подобного — и всё напрасно? Эд шумно выдохнул — даже без бомбы отвратительные люди справлялись с тем, чтобы превратить жизнь хороших людей в кошмар, и весьма успешно. Ал не раз говорил об этом, но отчего-то не предлагал идей по тому, как с этим бороться. Поэтому они и делали всё, что могли — искали бомбу. Но, по мнению Эдварда, снова делали недостаточно.

— Сюда, — указал учёный на группу из трёх покосившихся домишек.

Эд первым подошёл к одному из домов и попытался открыть дверь. Та жалобно заскрипела и повисла на одной ржавой петле.

— Погоди, — Чунта прошёл вперёд и попытался снять дверь, но, похоже, петля согнулась под весом полотна.

— Дёрните посильнее, делов-то, — буркнул Эд, рассматривая стоптанные ступени на крыльце.

— Погоди, — тибетец покачал головой. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы у нас вовсе не было двери? Я сейчас.

Он открутил петлю и поставил дверь на землю.

— Проходите пока, только осторожнее, — предупредил Чунта. — Сейчас обустроимся, и я всё починю. Нам обещали в каждом домике по небольшому, но добротному подвалу — будет куда прятаться, если объявят воздушную тревогу.

Троица разбежалась по двум маленьким пыльным комнатушкам, Чунта же, чтобы не смущать ни Ноа, не братьев, привычно расположился на кухне. Он не знал, повторится ли та чудесная ночь, что они провели вместе, или нет, но был убеждён, что как бы оно ни сложилось, это будет правильно.

Альфонс вышел к тибетцу, чтобы помочь с дверью. И, наконец, поговорить. Ревность и обида наполняли его сердце, он не понимал, отчего Ноа отвергла его, двадцать лет бывшего с ней рядом, всегда протягивавшего руку помощи... Почему в одночасье прекратила подолгу смотреть на Эда, а, словно в омут с головой, окунулась в привязанность к этому человеку со шрамом? Ал понимал, что настало его время сойти с дистанции, но хотел быть уверенным в том, что Чунта не навредит Ноа.

Но пока Альфонс никак не мог перейти к этой теме, словно что-то мешало ему. Поэтому разговор упорно сводился к обсуждению того, как война изменила Европу.

— Ужасно, — Чунта нахмурился. — Они так делят людей... Это в корне неправильно. Ты с таким восторгом рассказывал о родном мире, — задумчиво посмотрел он на Ала. — Раз он такой прекрасный, то там, наверное, не было подобного.

Чунта не знал ответа на этот вопрос наверняка. Судя по всему тому, что довелось увидеть тибетцу в своей второй жизни, там было точно так же, однако всегда оставался шанс, пусть и один на миллион, что он неверно что-то истолковал.

Ал вздрогнул. Как бы ни был прекрасен Аместрис, особенно после долгого отсутствия, не признать, что подобная зараза поражала и их родину, не выходило.

— Увы... — горько проговорил он. — И в биографии этой чудесной страны были тёмные страницы.

Чунта, приостановив работу, жадно слушал рассказ Ала об Ишварской войне, сопоставлял со снами-воспоминаниями и гадал, а убивал ли этот парень таких, как тот, второй он из сна, красноглазых и смуглокожих?

— Но я тогда был совсем ребёнком, — заканчивая рассказ, Альфонс, сам того не ведая, ответил на безмолвный вопрос собеседника. — И об этом могу рассказать только с чужих слов.

Тибетец с облегчением выдохнул и продолжил выпрямлять покорёженную петлю. Он обрадовался тому, что эти двое, которые были ему симпатичны как до, так и после знакомства, не имели отношения к тем страшным преступлениям против самой человеческой природы.

— Выходит, люди везде одинаковы, — развёл руками Чунта, проверяя, не клинит ли петлю.

— Да, — просто согласился Ал. — И везде, на самом деле, хорошие. Просто переломанные. Кто идеологией, а кто вот такими войнами.

Чунта несогласно дёрнул головой:

— Так уж и все хорошие, — с сомнением переспросил он. — А как же те, кто разрабатывает подобные людоедские теории, как та, что о превосходстве одних над другими? — он некстати вспомнил Гесса и скривился от отвращения. — А те, что упиваются собственной жестокостью или убивают забавы ради? — перед его глазами встала страшная ухмылка человека с татуированными ладонями.

— Переломанные, — выдохнул Ал.

— Ну вот вы с братом, — не унимался Чунта. — Вы-то не сломались. А они — да. Выходит, изначально с гнильцой?

— Отчего же сразу с гнильцой, — задумчиво проговорил Альфонс. — Многие из них тоже хотят, как лучше.

Они поставили дверь на место. Теперь она закрывалась, хотя и не без усилия.

— Ладно, — перевёл тему Чунта, вздыхая. — Пока так. Потом купим новые петли и новый замок.

Альфонс кивнул, вошёл было в дверной проём, как вдруг остановился и серьёзно посмотрел Чунте в глаза.

— Берегите Ноа. Пожалуйста...


	16. Глава 15: Desunt inopiae multa, avaritiae omnia/Бедным не хватает многого, алчным — всего

_Но создатель ваш не слышал слов_   
_Царила тьма в его глазах_   
_И на меня нахлынул страх_   
_Мертвым казался Бог на небесах_   
_Равнодушье видел я в старческих глазах_   
_И откровенья свет пронзил меня_   
_Тот безумец был никем, ваш спаситель — Я!_

_Ария "Палач"._

Пий XII сидел в библиотеке. Всё выходило как нельзя лучше: не зря же он с самого начала следил за Отцом и его безмозглыми детьми. Теперь он передал послание тем, на кого, с одной стороны, ставил Отец, с другой же стороны, был готов поставить он сам. Эти двое были достаточно алчными для того, чтобы он мог с лёгкостью переманить их на свою сторону. А один из них — ещё и нарушивший Табу аместриец.

_Эудженио Джованни Пачелли был папским нунцием в Баварии, когда там установилась Советская Республика. На днях у него попытались конфисковать автомобиль под дулом пистолета, он же с огромным риском для собственной жизни ответил категорическим отказом. Теперь он шёл, опрометчиво без охраны, по плохо освещенной улице, как вдруг ощутил тупую боль в затылке, в ушах сначала зашумело, а потом настала звенящая тишина._

_Он плывёт в темноте, нет — несётся с невообразимой скоростью, летит навстречу чему-то грандиозному. Какая-то часть его понимает, что вот он — момент Истины, Страшного Суда, но он не боится. Вера его крепка и непоколебима. Он никогда не сворачивал с пути истинного, соблюдал заповеди и был богобоязненным человеком, поэтому сейчас ему неведом страх. Сердце его переполняет благоговение. Пусть так — он не станет цепляться за земную жизнь, коль скоро приходит время вечной..._

_На горизонте появляется свет. Из едва брезжущей точки он разрастается, заполняет собой всё: и пространство, и самого Пачелли, обволакивает его, словно принимая в объятия и убаюкивая. Не так представлял себе нунций эти минуты, поэтому теперь он недоумевает, что, кажется, не укрывается от света и тот отпускает его. Эудженио летит куда-то вниз — стремительно, кажется, вот-вот достигнет дна и расшибётся насмерть, но понимает, что и так мёртв. Неужто Бог уготовил ему ад вечного падения?_

_Но внезапно всё прекращается. Он стоит посреди белого пространства и совершенно не понимает, куда идти. Всё существо его противится этой неестественной свободе. Кажется, где-то должна быть подсказка. Путь. Знак. Врата широкие и Врата узкие, в конце концов... Но перед ним простирается белоснежная пустыня: ни берега, ни горизонта, ни звука, ни запаха... Он идёт; кажется, будь на нем железные башмаки, он бы давным-давно стоптал их, потому что время исчезло, замкнулось, змей проглотил собственный хвост..._

_Вдали обозначается нечто: он не уверен — мираж или явь? Но Эудженио не из тех, кто свернёт на полпути. Наконец он видит исполинский трон и каменное изваяние. Его подточили ветра — хотя, кажется, тут не может быть ветров, здесь вечная стагнация, и даже воздух не шелохнётся... Жуткое осознание пронзает всё существо Пачелли — он понимает, что это Бог. Тот Бог, на служение которому он, папский нунций Эудженио Пачелли, положил всю свою жизнь, теперь смотрит равнодушными невидящими глазами в безжизненное белое пространство, и ему нет ни малейшего дела до его праведного сына._

_— Что, обидно? — ядовитый голос разрывает ставшую пугающей тишину. — Обидно положить весь мир на алтарь лжи?_

_— Кто ты? — Пачелли теряется, его голос перехватывает._

_Сейчас ему становится по-настоящему страшно. Он понимает, что беззащитен и обнажён, а обладатель голоса видит его насквозь._

_— Я? — голос весело смеется. — Смотри внимательнее. И запоминай._

_Открывается глаз на белом пространстве — словно сама пустота смотрит этим чёрным единственным оком в самую душу._

_— Я — отражение тебя. Имя мне — Грид. Я хочу править миром._

_Глаз словно бы замечает отвращение, пробегающее вскользь по лицу Пачелли._

_— Но я могу предложить тебе сделку. Ты возвращаешься обратно. Живой. Невредимый. Со всеми знаниями и откровениями, что получил здесь. Идёт?_

_По телу Эудженио пробегает холод. Единственная бьющаяся в его мозгу мысль твердит лишь об одном: "Это искушение, сам дьявол. Сына Божьего не минула чаша сия, и ты должен справиться!"_

_— А взамен? — он прищуривается. Он знает — за всё своя плата._

_Пустота смеётся — взахлёб, алчно._

_— О, сущая малость. Нам с тобой придётся делить твоё тело. На двоих._

_Назвавшийся Гридом молчит, выдерживая паузу. Он знает, что вот так, нахрапом, мало кого возьмёшь, а этот малый ещё и знатный упрямец._

_— Погоди отказываться, — его тон становится менее бахвалистым и насмешливым. — Видишь ли... Я — гомункул. Я — сила множества душ. Но я лишён тела. Мне уже доводилось сосуществовать с одним правителем, хотя и в немного ином мире, но я могу поведать тебе очень, очень многое. И я даже не стану уничтожать или поглощать твою душу. Ты останешься собой. Ты сможешь навести правильные порядки в стране или мире, которым мы будем управлять. Мне надо мало, и в то же время всё: я жадный. Но мне нет дела до порядков, которые ты установишь. Смотри, соглашайся. Иначе — просто сгинешь._

_Эудженио трясёт — он в замешательстве. Кажется, впервые. Впервые в том, что касается Бога. И Дьявола. Словно откровение, сваливаются на него мириады красок, невообразимых цветов; звуков, которые человеческое ухо не в состоянии услышать... Вся эта фантасмагория захватывает, увлекает в поток, за собою, и есть в ней что-то зловещее, сатанинское..._

_— Это правда Он, — глаз словно кивает отсутствующей головой. — Бог. Результат людских заблуждений. Слепой веры. Фанатичных войн и крестовых походов. Их оковы, ограничитель. Чека, выдерни которую — они сами погрузят себя в хаос. Потому-то и нужны такие, как ты. Не вернёшься — они всё равно сделают это._

_— Кроме меня, есть ещё священнослужители, — Пачелли упрямо трясёт головой._

_— Эх... — глаз моргает озадаченно. — Дьявола-то вашего тоже нет. Весь дьявол — в людях..._

_Он научился сосуществовать с Гридом в своей голове. Он узнал об Отце и его плане. Он, несмотря на то, что более не верил в бога, не только не ушёл из церкви, но и стал Папой Римским. Сначала ведомый жаждой справедливости, а после постепенно отравляемый желаниями того, кто был в нём..._

Идея объединить два мира показалась Эудженио гениальной. Грид рассказал ему о том, что и на Земле раньше была алхимия — чудесная наука, открывающая множество возможностей. Поначалу Пачелли принял это за очередное дьявольское искушение, а пояснение о чудесах Сына Божия — за богохульство. Однако узнавая все больше и больше об устройстве мира, Пачелли обрел гибкость и вместе с ней — знания. Понимание того, что Отец и есть первопричина исчезновения энергетических потоков Земли, как некогда и искажения этих самых потоков в том, другом мире, вызывало в Эудженио горячее желание помогать Гриду в его борьбе...

Все эти годы Пачелли и Грид неотрывно следили за Отцом. Были на шаг впереди. Выяснили всё об алхимиках, попавших на Землю из Аместриса, и не спускали с них глаз. Были тенью в ночи, дуновением ветра под сенью деревьев, каплей дождя — проникали повсюду, отправляли свои глаза и уши — и наблюдали. Делали выводы. Теперь пришло и их время сделать свой ход, свою ставку. Ведь тот аместриец, кого они выбрали, тоже жаждал признания и славы. И, разумеется, хлеба и зрелищ — тоже. А его сообщник ещё и умён, да и манипулятор, каких поискать. Да и часто ли встретишь человека, подумывающего о колонизации Аместриса? Гриду и Пию эти двое пришлись весьма и весьма по душе. Поэтому они подослали своего верного подручного к покрытой пылью веков, но сохранившей трезвость рассудка фрау Веллер, и принялись ждать. Им — точнее, Пию XII, всё равно предстоял визит в США. Инкогнито.

* * *

— То есть в этом мире тоже есть гомункулы, — притворно вздохнул Шаттерхэнд.

— Есть, — Пий снисходительно усмехнулся — он прекрасно знал, что бывший алхимик и Энви уже виделись. Цепкие глаза Веллера тоже отметили неискренность Шаттерхэнда.

— Вы предлагаете играть по плану этого вашего Отца, — нахмурился Готтфрид. — Вы уверены, что это — лучший выбор, чтобы достичь  
желаемого?

Веллер умел ждать, и, похоже, его терпение окупалось сторицей. Перед ним сидел человек — или не-человек, — при котором можно очень успешно быть серым кардиналом, а открытая власть вместе с ответственностью Готтфриду была не слишком нужна. Выходит, его мечта о колонизации Аместриса и использовании его как военной поддержки более чем осуществима. Главное, правильно выбрать сторонников.

— Лучший, — Папа сверкнул стёклами очков. — Видите ли, мне известно нечто о его плане. В нём есть существенная прореха.

— Вопрос в том, молодой человек, — процедила фрау Веллер, прищурив блёклые глаза, — хватит ли этой прорехи, чтобы вывести его из игры. Насколько я понимаю, это невероятная, непредставимая сила.

— О, поверьте, — Пий недобро усмехнулся, — этой прорехи хватит, чтобы разорвать изнутри не только его план.

"Но и его самого", — подумали человек и гомункул, делящие одно тело, но озвучивать мысль не стали. Грид сразу понял, что Отец нацелился на то, чтобы поглотить бога. И оба ждали этого момента с нетерпением, только у каждого на это был свой собственный резон.

— Что ж, — развёл руками Веллер, — тогда, я полагаю, по рукам. Мой друг, — он кивнул на Шаттерхэнда, — прекрасно знает Аместрис и владеет алхимией. Я смыслю в военном деле, тактике, стратегии и медицине. Думаю, мы всегда сможем полюбовно разделить зоны ответственности.

* * *

— Что ты об этом думаешь? — Магда поджала тонкие губы, внимательно изучая колким взглядом племянника.

Готтфрид откинулся на спинку кресла, забивая табак в трубку. Прокашлялся и проговорил:

— Я думаю, что стоит держать нос по ветру. Конечно, я соглашусь на союзничество. Но если Отец сможет предложить больше...

— Всегда оставайся на стороне победителя? — её рот искривился в язвительной усмешке. — Я в тебе ни секунды не сомневалась!

— Разумеется, тётушка, разумеется, — Веллер с наслаждением затянулся, смакуя горьковатый дым.

— Главное, не посвящай в это нашего сирого и убогого.

Готтфрид хмыкнул:

— Ну что вы, тётушка, право слово, не нужно держать меня за идиота. Эрнст слишком увлечён своим делом и чересчур импульсивен. Не ровен час, всё испортит.

Магда прищурилась.

— Помнится, ты не послушал моего совета, когда дело касалось семьи Эккарт и этого мальчишки, Ульриха, кажется, — её дальнозоркие глаза поверх очков вглядывались в его лицо, на котором не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— Я был готов к его провалу, — равнодушно пожал плечами Готтфрид.

— Готовься и к тому, что этот тебя тоже подведёт, — безжалостно отрезала старуха. — Чего хорошего можно ждать от завистливого неудачника и, к тому же, любителя обезьян?

Веллер покачал головой — ему не было дела до склонностей приятеля, а вот тётушка на старости лет, похоже, никак не могла удержать поток возмущения в себе.

— Вы же слышали, — он примирительно улыбнулся, — как сказал его Святейшество — все мы твари Божьи.

— Твари-то твари, — она провела пальцем по губам, — но вот Божьи ли...

Готтфрид не мог отрицать очевидного: Шаттерхэнда и правда не стоило посвящать во все детали. Да и тётка верно подметила — зависти в этом человеке хватило бы на десятерых как минимум. Хотя они и провели бок о бок не одно десятилетие, Веллер никогда не мог быть уверенным в том, что не получит однажды нож в спину, если интересы Эрнста войдут в противоречие с его. Но он достаточно изучил сообщника: дай ему поле для деятельности, тех, кто признает его заслуги, и приправь это щепоткой правильно обработанной лести — Шаттерхэнд сделает всё и даже больше. Теперь у него было два козыря в рукаве: Папа, на которого в случае неудачи посыплются все кары людские и господни, и Шаттерхэнд, талантливый учёный и марионетка с очень понятным и предсказуемым поведением.


	17. Глава 16: Contra spem spero/Без надежды надеюсь

_Alison hell, your mind begins to fold._   
_Alison hell, aren’t you growing cold._   
_Alison hell, what are you looking for._   
_Alice in hell, soon I close the door._   
_Sitting in the corner, you are naked and alone_   
_No one listened to your fears, you’ve created me._

_Annihilator "Alison Hell"._

Ноа шла куда глаза глядят. Ей, конечно, говорили, что ни в коем случае не следует выходить из дома без сопровождения, но в один прекрасный момент она попросту не выдержала. Они с Чунтой провели ещё несколько невероятно тёплых и прекрасных ночей, в одну из которых она испытала нечто, доселе неизведанное. Его воспоминания и суждения поселились в ней прочнее, она стала словно зеркалом, проводником. Однако к этому всему примешивалось всё больше разрастающееся чувство вины.

Сейчас цыганка вдруг отчётливо поняла, что попытка всё же одарить кого-то своим заботливо сбережённым теплом ей не удалась. Она чувствовала себя так, словно обманула и предала всех: и Чунту, подарив ему ложные надежды, и Эда, и Ала, и, прежде всего, саму себя. Стоило, конечно, пойти к тибетцу и признаться ему напрямую в том, что она всё же не может быть с ним, однако...

— Еврейка? — её грубо развернули за плечо.

Плюгавый мужчина в эсэсовской форме с плешивыми усиками бесцеремонно рассматривал её лицо, приподняв за подбородок шершавыми пальцами.

— Цыганка, — отозвался второй, повыше.

— Пошла. Быстро! — её больно подтолкнули в сторону грузовика.

— Подождите, я всё объясню, — лепетала Ноа, не понимая, что происходит. — У меня документы есть!

— Все вы так говорите, — выплюнул усатый. — На месте разберутся!

* * *

Клаус Дильс в этот день принимал новую партию заключённых. Он не любил подобные задания, но деваться было некуда. Дильс, когда ему выпадала сортировка, всегда стремился оставить в живых как можно больше людей. Конечно, многие умирали, не выдержав издевательств, голода и тяжёлой работы, но эсэсовец убеждал себя в том, что уж к этому-то он никакого отношения не имеет. И сейчас он выбрал ту же стратегию.

— Смотри, цыганка, — хохотнул тот, что был с ним, помоложе. — Надо же, а я думал, всех уж повывели, — он плюнул под ноги. — Надо позвать Кёнига, он любит таких допрашивать.

Дильса передёрнуло — он уже пожалел, что не отправил женщину в газовую камеру. Кёниг славился нетерпимостью к цыганам и особой жестокостью.

— Загоняй их в баню, что стоишь, уши развесил, — ощутимый толчок в плечо вернул Дильса с небес на землю.

* * *

Ноа не понимала, где она и почему. Сначала её затолкали в грузовик, потом в товарный вагон, где было полным-полно людей, и куда-то повезли. Её соседи по вагону были не на шутку перепуганы, дети плакали, люди мучились от жажды, но всё, что им выдали — одно ведро мутной воды на весь вагон. Страх затопил сердце цыганки.

Всё дальнейшее происходило, как в тумане. Подгоняя ударами дубинок, их выстроили на площадке и раздели донага. Холодный ветер неприятно кусал кожу, под взглядами эсэсовцев хотелось сжаться, а то и вовсе исчезнуть, раствориться. Она попала к тем, кого мужчина с уставшими глазами и тусклым голосом отправил направо. Что это означало, она не знала.

После её вместе с остальными женщинами загнали в баню, где их всех окатили дурно пахнущей ледяной жидкостью, а после — такой же ледяной водой. Сказали направляться в следующую комнату, откуда все выходили начисто лишёнными всего волосяного покрова.

— Ты! За мной, — больно ткнув её пальцем в грудь, скомандовал светловолосый мужчина, которого тот, кто встретил её и остальных несчастных у железных ворот с надписью "Труд освобождает", называл Кёнигом.

Ноа почувствовала себя совсем беззащитной под липким взглядом эсэсовца. Хотелось прикрыться, убежать, но она понимала, что это бесполезно. Остальные смотрели ей вслед то ли с завистью, то ли с сочувствием.

— Живее ноги передвигай, скотина, — он пнул её тяжелым сапогом.

На глазах у Ноа выступили злые жгучие слёзы — она ничем не заслужила подобного обращения! И зачем только ушла побродить по проклятому городу, ставшему почти призраком?

— Сюда, — он толкнул её в какое-то помещение, более всего напоминавшее столярную мастерскую. Только пахло там вовсе не обработанным деревом.

Эсэсовец ещё раз осмотрел её с ног до головы с премерзкой ухмылкой на красивом, но неприятном лице, постукивая плетью по начищенному сапогу. Грубо схватил её за предплечье...

_Слёзы. Рот, раскрытый в беззвучном крике. Кровь..._

...крепко связал за спиной руки Ноа и, перебросив свободный конец верёвки через балку на достаточно низком потолке, резко дёрнул вниз. Руки цыганки неестественно вывернулись, ноги оторвались от земли. Боль пронзила не только плечи, но и мышцы спины. На какой-то момент ей показалось, что она не сможет даже вдохнуть.

— Считай, — глумливо протянул Кёниг, явно наслаждаясь своим положением. — Собьёшься — начну заново.

Плеть со свистом рассекла воздух. Ноа рванулась от удара, руки вылетели из суставов, причиняя невыносимую боль. В ушах зашумело.

Кёниг недовольно покачал головой, медленным шагом обошёл жертву. Приподнял за подбородок, больно сжав её лицо в сильной руке:

— Я что сказал тебе, тварь? Считай!

_Цыганский мальчишка, исполосованный плетью... Кровь на полу..._

В голове зазвенело от затрещины; боль в плечах перетекла на всё тело и горячо и громко пульсировала в такт участившемуся сердцебиению.

— Раз! — взвыла цыганка.

Слёз в глазах уже не было — их все выжгло в одночасье, теперь глаза казались сухими и горячими, от чего даже моргать было больно. Теперь было больно всё: дышать, шевелиться, жить...

— Два! — она сама превратилась в боль. Казалось, иначе не было никогда.

— Три! Четыре!

_Вспышка. Лицо Эдварда, спасшего её от тулистов..._

— Пять!

_Врата..._

— Шесть!.. — она зашлась в сухом кашле.

_Бомба..._

— Семь! — удар особенно силён, она готова молить Бога о том, чтобы ниспослал ей потерю сознания, но все чувства словно обострились. Ей казалось, что только сейчас она действительно познаёт, что такое боль. А до этого была лишь детская игра, симулятор, репетиция вползвука, и вот, наконец, грянул оркестр...

_Мелодия Земли..._

— Восемь... — голос прервался, стал сиплым, будто треснул серебряный колокольчик.

_Глаза Чунты, отчего-то алые..._

— Девять... — прошептала она.

_Как у человека со шрамом..._

— Громче, — Кёниг был подобен грому в ясный безоблачный день.

Она вздрогнула, от чего боль впилась в её истерзанное тело еще тысячей игл, и рвала, рвала...

— Ещё раз так прошепчешь, заново считать будешь, — его голос дрожал от удовольствия, эсэсовец дышал тяжело.

Снова свист рассекаемого воздуха разорвал тишину, а витые кожаные хвосты — кожу.

— Десять...

_Прищуренные фиалковые глаза растрёпанного гомункула..._

Кёниг вытер пот со лба и стянул мундир, расстёгивая верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Затуманенное сознание Ноа отметило, что вот чем пахло в этом помещении: потом и кровью. Потом палача и кровью его истерзанных жертв.

Калейдоскоп картин в её голове, казалось, замедлил бег, словно резко оборвавшись. Она чувствовала, как стекает по её спине кровь, она слышала, как падают на грязный каменный пол и разбиваются алые капли, раскрываясь, будто цветы, при соприкосновении с твердью. Время застыло, и лишь боль удерживала её в тисках колючих объятий.

Снова свист — а как же она надеялась, что ему надоело...

_Протянутая к ней татуированная ладонь..._

— Что молчишь? — Кёниг ощерился, снова обойдя её, схватил за мокрые волосы и с силой рванул вверх, от чего снова всё тело пронзило болью.

Стон вышел глухой. Горло немилосердно саднило — похоже, Ноа ещё и сорвала голос.

— Заново! Ты сдохнешь, как негодная дрянь, от моей руки!

_Взрыв. Смерть._

— Что молчишь, я тебя спрашиваю?! — он без размаха ударил её по лицу.

Рот наполнился солёной жидкостью, казалось, из глаз вот-вот брызнут слёзы, но слёз по-прежнему не было, а глаза горели огнём.

— Раз... — хрипло пробормотала она, когда плеть, в очередной раз просвистев в воздухе, упала хлёсткой тяжестью на её тело.

_Объятия Чунты..._

— Два...

_Засечки на карте..._

Это казалось бегом по кругу, а боль всё не уходила и предательское сознание оставалось ясным, не желая покидать измученную плоть.

— Три...

_Московские подземелья..._

С каждым ударом всполохами появлялись картины трёх жизней: её, Чунты и его загадочного красноглазого двойника, становилось всё непонятнее, где же её мысли, эмоции, личность, а где — они...

— Пятнадцать...

Кёниг дрожал от возбуждения. В горле эсэсовца пересохло, волосы встали дыбом, а низ живота до боли пылал огнем. Это была отличная возможность: с тех пор, как истребили цыганский лагерь, ничто не давало ему таких красок, как подобное времяпрепровождение. В борделе цыганских женщин тоже больше не было, да и там осуществлялся строгий контроль: только к женщине своей расы, только на пятнадцать минут и только в миссионерской позе — за всем этим тщательно следили. Конечно, всегда можно было заплатить за некоторую экзотику, но того, что было нужно, ему там никто не позволял даже за деньги, которых сейчас у всех было не слишком-то много. А позориться за собственные кровные, да ещё и прослыть импотентом Кёнигу вовсе не хотелось.

У Ноа будто бы обострились все чувства, мир казался таким кристально ясным через призму почти прозрачной и какой-то мажорной боли. Она услышала, как Кёниг отложил плеть в сторону; в её сердце встрепенулась надежда, что, быть может, больше не будет ещё больней. Однако, словно прочитав её мысли, он, отвязав верёвку, попросту отпустил её, от чего цыганка свалилась на холодный шершавый каменный пол, рассаживая кожу на коленях. Новая волна удушливой боли накрыла её с головой, заставляя сжаться в комок. Сердце стучало в висках.

Кёниг швырнул её, словно смятую тряпичную куклу, на верстак лицом вниз. Теперь он стоял за спиной Ноа, издавая стеклянный шелест плотной тканью. Она почувствовала его грубое прикосновение словно всем звенящим телом.

_Поток искажённых лиц. Кровь на сапогах, которыми он забивает лежащего ничком и тщетно прикрывающего голову мужчину в полосатой пижаме не по размеру. Белая перчатка в крови, летящая в огонь._

А после ей показалось, что её разрывает изнутри. Что вся испытанная до этого боль, даже та, на которой победоносно грянул оркестр, оказалась предвосхищением, увертюрой. А сейчас — сейчас наступила кульминация.

В её голове будто окончательно прорвало плотину. Это был не просто поток. Это была чудовищная мешанина, в которой она полностью прекратила осознавать себя и собственные ощущения. Теперь в ней будто поселилась тысяча огней, часть из них билась в предсмертной агонии, часть веселилась — лихорадочно, как в последний раз. Единственным незыблемым островком, спасительным якорем оказывались воспоминания о блеске глаз Чунты, отчего-то отливавших красным, и его прикосновениях. Однако и эта картинка вскоре рассыпалась, когда она ощутила совершенно странное, какое-то абсолютно чужую, ни с чем не сравнимую пьянящую эйфорию, словно бы весь мир был у её ног, а она была — _или был?_ — там властелином, единственным и безраздельным.

Кёнигу казалось, что у него ещё в жизни не случалось настолько яркого оргазма. Иной раз ему вовсе не удавалось не то что довести дело до конца, но и начать — раз за разом для того, чтобы эрекция была достаточно сильной, ему приходилось истязать жертв со всё более нарастающей жестокостью. Иногда случалось, что к тому моменту, как он был более чем готов, объект его вожделения уже умирал, что мигом сбивало весь настрой. Этот же раз оказался воистину удивительным.

Эсэсовцу было мало. Столь удачные случаи были редкостью, и он не собирался довольствоваться малым. Заглянув в глаза с присвистом дышащей жертве, он нахмурился — слишком пустым был её взгляд. Он хотел, чтобы цыганка полностью была в сознании.

— Что, понравилось? — он вылил ей на голову полведра холодной воды.

Взгляд её немного прояснился, но в нём промелькнуло нечто, напугавшее Кёнига. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что в его глаза заглянули разом все замученные им люди, и взгляд этот не сулит ему ничего хорошего. "Показалось", — подумал он и потряс головой, прогоняя омрачившее его столь приподнятое настроение наваждение. Нет уж — сегодня он король(1) и правит бал!

— На колени! — он стянул Ноа за волосы на пол.

Коленные чашечки гулко ударились о каменную твердь. Ноа странно всхлипнула и широко улыбнулась.

— Весело тебе? — разозлился Кёниг, отвешивая цыганке звонкую пощёчину, а после рывком поднимая с пола и ставя в исходное положение. — Ничего, сейчас рыдать будешь, дрянь паршивая!

Скрипнула дверь. Эсэсовец раздосадованно обернулся, готовый вытолкать взашей, а то и накостылять как следует так некстати появившемуся визитёру. Ноа тоже обернулась на звук. Мокрые волосы занавешивали разбитое лицо.

— Херр Кёниг... — на пороге стоял запыхавшийся Зайдлиц. — Вас к себе врачи требуют... Возмущаются, что вы цыганку забрали...

Кёниг спешно натягивал штаны. Его раздражал тот факт, что он не получил того, чего хотел, и сейчас его просто переполняла ненависть: к так некстати появившемуся юнцу-Зайдлицу, к врачам, будь они неладны, и, конечно, к чёртовой цыганке. Но он ещё найдёт способ насладиться ею!

— К Менгеле?.. — упавшим голосом проговорил эсэсовец.

Энви отрицательно покачал головой:

— К обер-арцтин Кимблер. И поскорее.

Кёниг поёжился — к фрау Кимблер идти не хотелось. Он неоднократно представлял её обнажённой, примерно в том же положении, что была сейчас несчастная цыганка; он чудовищно хотел проделать с ней всё то же, но прекрасно понимал, что эта птица не его полёта. Да и её муж, сумасшедший учёный и садист, каких поискать, вряд ли спустил бы ему с рук не то что действия — подобные мысли в адрес своей жены. Если бы, конечно, узнал.

— А эту?.. — недовольно спросил Кёниг, кивнув на продолжавшую широко улыбаться окровавленными губами Ноа.

— Сам отведу в другой медицинский блок, как и велели, — недрогнувшим голосом сообщил Зайдлиц.

— Сам, поди, хочешь, — скривился Кёниг, указывая на по-прежнему стоящую на коленях и покачивающуюся из стороны в сторону цыганку.

— Как со старшим по званию разговариваете? — перешёл в наступление Энви.

Кёниг стиснул зубы. Он вечно забывал, что этот малявка на иерархической лестнице стоит не на одну ступень выше его самого.

— Прошу простить, херр хауптштурмфюрер! — он вытянулся по струнке. — Разрешите выполнять приказ?

— Валяйте, — развязно ухмыльнулся гомункул.

— Хайль! — Кёниг щёлкнул каблуками и покинул барак.

Энви едва дождался, когда эсэсовец закроет дверь и отойдет подальше, а после приблизился и осторожно убрал нависшие на лицо пряди волос, рассматривая женщину.

— Ноа...

1) Der König (нем.) — король.


	18. Глава 17: Capienda rebus in malis praeceps via est/В беде следует принимать опасные решения

_Our castles in the air_   
_We build them in despair_   
_But maybe there is no one to answer your prayer._   
_Our castles in the air_   
_We build them in despair_   
_But you can help me smile_   
_On this road to nowhere._

_Stratovarius "Castles In The Air"._

— Эдвард, ты Ноа не видел? — Альфонс смотрел настороженно из-под нахмуренных бровей.

— Нет, — покачал головой Эд. — А должен был? Она же вроде со Шра... То есть, с Чунтой на кухне сидела...

Альфонс брату казался в последнее время сам не своим. То он подолгу бездумно пялился в книгу или в газету, или и вовсе в окно, явно думая о чём-то своём, то принимался как-то нарочито весело обсуждать последние новости. Эдварда раздражало его бессилие в поисках изобретения Шаттерханда — если все эти двадцать лет у них в руках были хотя бы намёки, временами граничащие с издевательством, то сейчас не было ничего.

— Сидеть-то сидела, — выдохнул Ал и ещё больше нахмурился. — Да только Чунта там со своими рецептами возится. А Ноа нигде нет...

— Неужели она опять никого не послушала и ушла одна на улицу? — Эд вскочил и сверкнул глазами. — А если с ней что-то случится?

Братья переглянулись. Оба сейчас не хотели нагнетать. Оба не хотели причинить боль друг другу. Они привыкли, что Ноа всегда с ними: верная, тихая, послушная, словно тень, неотступно следующая и всегда готовая подставить плечо. А сейчас...

— Подожди, — Альфонс наступил на горло страху, сдавившему его существо ледяной костлявой лапой, — может, отошла. Может, в подвале. Давай повнимательнее посмотрим.

Ноа не нашлась ни через полчаса поисков и ожидания, ни через час. Эдвард кусал губы и хмурился, Ал чувствовал, как злость на тибетца охватывает его душу. Он же просил лишь об одном, о столь малом...

— Как пропала? — Чунта отбросил записи и недоумённо воззрился на Эдварда, сыплющего вопросами. — Погодите, я опрошу остальных из экспедиции. Может, ушла в соседний дом?

Опросы сначала не дали ничего, лишь потом один из учёных, покачав головой, припомнил, что женщина куда-то направлялась. Он попытался её отговорить, но она, похоже, не вняла советам.

— Чёрт возьми! — вспылил Эдвард. — Уже темнеет! Надо её найти!

Никто из прохожих не видел никаких цыган уже очень давно. Говорили, что в Тшебине их не было видно года два так точно. Только пара бродяг вспомнили что-то неопределённое и указали в разных направлениях, на что Альфонс горестно отметил, что они бы и на чёрта лысого покивали за корку хлеба или глоток выпивки. Стылая вязкая ночь опускала свой полог на польский город-призрак, ощерившийся остовами разбомбленных зданий, недружелюбно рассматривающий незваных гостей провалами выбитых окон. Эдвард вдруг почувствовал ноющую зияющую пустоту где-то в сердце. Он так привык к цыганке, воспринимал её присутствие, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, а, временами, порядком опостылевшее, а сейчас, когда её словно след простыл, ощутил злой укол совести.

— Брат... — начал Ал. — Надо спросить у патрулей.

Эд передёрнул плечами — спрашивать у нацистов, не видели ли они цыганку, казалось ему чистой воды безумием. Но выбора особенного не было.

— Я спрошу, — твёрдо сказал Чунта. — Я здесь на особом статусе, мне это точно не сможет навредить.

* * *

— Цыганка? — растягивая слова и смерив неприязненным взглядом визитёра, процедил патрульный. — Понятия не имею. Я только заступил. Спросите через два дня, в ночь — тогда и будет сегодняшняя смена.

Он захлопнул окно, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Чунта выругался себе под нос, нацепил на лицо маску доброжелательности и продолжил расспросы:

— Простите великодушно, но нет ли возможности спросить у них об этом раньше? Лучше бы прямо сейчас. Поймите, мы учёные...

— Учёные — цыгане? — лицо младшего офицера искривилось в презрительной усмешке. — Не говорите ерунды. Всем известно, что они не умнее дворовых псов.

Эдвард, слышавший слова патрульного вспыхнул, но удержался от комментария.

— Нам очень нужно найти члена нашей экспедиции, — гнул своё тибетец, полностью игнорируя выпад. — Я прошу вас, посодействуйте нам. Пожалуйста.

Эд покачал головой, мысленно восхищаясь выдержкой Чунты. И радовался тому, что не он начал этот разговор — уверенности в том, что он смог бы сдержаться, у Элрика не было.

Патрульный, прищурившись, изучал говорящего с ним человека. Было похоже, что этот интеллигент настроен решительно, и покоя им не даст, а и без него забот хватало.

— Ладно, — махнул рукой он. — Если старина Фриц ещё спать не лёг, позову его к вам. Но если лёг — даже не надейтесь, будить не стану, тогда уж до завтра.

— Спасибо, — искренне улыбнулся тибетец.

Эдвард и Альфонс стояли в стороне. Они оба не знали, что они хотят услышать: что их Ноа видели и куда-то забрали — от этой мысли обоим стало сразу же не по себе, они, хотя и в общих чертах, знали о существовании "лагерей смерти", — или же что никто никогда не видел женщину с такими приметами. Откровенно говоря, оба варианта были плохи, да и о выборе даже из двух зол речи не шло.

Вскоре вернулся патрульный, ведя за собой хмурого плюгавого мужичонку с жидкими усами.

— Вот у него и спрашивайте, — махнул он рукой, возвращаясь на пост.

— Что надо? — резко спросил плюгавый, потирая кулаками покрасневшие глаза.

Похоже, он мало того, что чудовищно хотел спать, так ещё и успел принять на грудь не то самогона, не то водки.

— Эта женщина, — Эдвард не выдержал и сунул ему в лицо потёртую фотокарточку Ноа. — Вы её не видели?

— Как не видел, видел, конечно, — охотно кивнул мужичонка, позёвывая. — Своими руками вот отрядам передал. А вам она зачем? — он полусочувственно обвёл истинно арийскую компанию мутным взглядом. — Спёрла что-то, да?

Рука Ала легла Эду на предплечье, словно упреждая. Вовремя.

— Нет-нет, господин Фриц, — вежливо ответил Чунта. — Видите ли, она была членом нашей экспедиции...

— Цыганка? — ахнул плюгавый, разом протрезвев. — Правда, что ли?..

— По хозяйственной части, — спешно добавил тибетец, упреждая противные его душе долгие дебаты относительно интеллектуальной неполноценности части земного населения, чем сразу удостоился неприязненного взгляда старшего Элрика, всё еще удерживаемого более рассудительным Алом.

— А-а-а, — двусмысленно протянул немец. — Я передал её к эшелону, но он уже, поди, отбыл...

— Куда?! — не в силах сдерживаться более, вопросил Эд.

— Дык, откуда ж мне знать? — удивился плюгавый. — В Аушвиц, поди, до него ж рукой подать, — он неопределённо махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. — Могли, конечно, в Плашов или на Фарбен... Но... Моё дело-то малое... Через недельку-другую сортировщики вернутся, у них и спросите.

* * *

Расспросы больше не дали ничего. Из всей полученной информации выходило, что, скорее всего, цыганку и правда забрали в "лагерь смерти". Эдвард тут же предложил доехать до ближайшего и расспросить там кого-то из начальства, на что и Чунта и остальные учёные только горестно покачали головами: соваться в подобные места было смерти подобно. Особенно с их убеждениями. Оставалось наводить справки и выяснять окольными путями, не привозили ли в начале холодного ноября сорок четвёртого женщину-цыганку, тридцати-сорока лет.

Братья мрачнели день ото дня, вокруг карих глаз Чунты залегли круги, но Ноа словно сквозь землю провалилась. Коллеги тибетца начали перешёптываться: работа существенно замедлилась — их координатор отдавал приоритет поиску цыганки.

— Слушайте, — мрачно начал Эдвард, когда пошла вторая неделя бесплодных поисков, — а что у вас там с этой картой? Продвигается?

— Здесь уже закончено, — вздохнул тибетец. — Осталось ещё три точки. Честно говоря, надо ехать...

Эдвард и Альфонс переглянулись.

— Чунта, — Альфонс серьёзно посмотрел на учёного, — нам нельзя рисковать. Езжайте дальше, а мы продолжим поиски.

Чунта ощущал себя препогано. Во-первых, он и правда не мог слишком долго задерживаться на одном месте, не окончив приготовления, во-вторых, он понимал, что не выполнил такую простую просьбу младшего Элрика, а теперь, получается, еще и уходил от ответственности, не имел возможности загладить собственную тяжелейшую вину.

— Послушайте, — Ал словно почувствовал всё то, что камнем лежало на душе у тибетца, — сделанного не воротишь. Мы не знаем планов Отца, не знаем, когда наступит Тот День. Если мы опоздаем — на кон будет поставлено слишком многое. Завершите контур, а мы найдём Ноа.

Согласно расшифрованным записям Норбу, существовали некоторые "места Силы", "прорывы". Чунта не знал, поможет ли следование инструкциям брата противодействовать плану Отца, но это был его шанс внести свою лепту в спасение мира. Теперь он методично объезжал указанные места, чертил там символы, указанные в записях, и щедро поливал землю пряно пахнущим отваром, созданным по рецепту Норбу. Однако не согласиться с тем, что предложение Альфонса было крайне рациональным, Чунта не мог.

— Хорошо, — вымученно выдавил он, глядя в глаза Алу таким взглядом, что тот сразу понял, насколько тяжело далось это решение Чунте. — Только...

— Разумеется, — кивнул Альфонс. — Мы всё-всё сообщим.

* * *

— Брат... — начал было Ал и осёкся.

Эдвард посмотрел на него, закусив губу.

— Нет, я не верю, — старший Элрик упрямо потряс головой. — Я отказываюсь верить! Она жива! Мы найдём её!

Медовые глаза влажно заблестели. Эд прекрасно понимал, что с каждым днём и без того призрачные шансы тают, как ноздреватый снег от весеннего тумана, но мириться с этим он не желал.

Они сидели в домике в Тшебине, зябко кутаясь в пледы и прижимаясь плечом к плечу. Словно лавиной их накрыло потоком воспоминаний. Бесконечное "а помнишь" забытыми отзвуками звенело в резко ставшими мальчишескими голосах, на лицах блуждали печальные улыбки.

— Завтра надо ещё раз сходить на сортировочный пункт, — внезапно сверкнул глазами Эд. — Ну не могли же те, кто этим занимался, сквозь землю провалиться!

Оба вздрогнули — никто не захотел озвучивать мысль о том, что эшелон могли разбомбить, на него могли напасть и вырезать всех, он мог, в конце концов, сойти с рельсов, а новостные хроники далеко не всегда оказывались точными и правдивыми.

— Сходим, — кивнул Ал. — Эд, меня ещё кое-что беспокоит.

Эдвард вздохнул — он знал, к чему клонит брат.

— Что мы дальше делаем с поисками бомбы?

Эд скривился, как от зубной боли — теперь у них не было даже зацепок. Миражи кончились, подсказок о том, где искать бомбу, больше не осталось.

— Ты вообще что-нибудь слышал о подобном оружии? — Ал наклонил голову и посмотрел на брата.

— Да, — неохотно ответил Эд. — То тут, то там твердят о том, что разрабатывают нечто подобное.

— Угу, — кивнул Ал.

— Слушай! — Эд широко раскрыл глаза. — А может... Может, ее и вовсе потеряли?..

— Глупо на это рассчитывать... — выдохнул Ал, глядя куда-то вдаль.

— Хорошо, — Эд упрямо мотнул головой. — Но нам нужна информация. Может, поищем Макдугала, если он еще тут?

— А куда бы он делся?

— Война, — буркнул Эдвард. — Жив бы он еще был...

— Но он тоже не торопился передавать бомбу кому-то!

— Может, она у него?.. — с надеждой спросил Эд.

— На это я бы тоже не рассчитывал, — покачал головой Ал. — И, брат... Надо понять, за что хвататься... Ноа...

— Ноа, — подтвердил Эд. — Мы должны сначала спасти ее. Наверняка она сидит там, в этом Аушвице и ждет нас. Вот глупая девчонка! — Эд пнул камешек носом ботинка. — Кто просил ее уходить в такое время!

— Она не виновата! — возразил Ал. — Но ты прав. Сначала — Ноа. Бомба ждала двадцать лет. А Ноа там... — он нервно сглотнул. — Она там не сможет столько ждать...

— Столько — не понадобится! — заявил Эд.

Ал покачал головой — ему в голосе брата послышалась слишком уж вымученная бравада. Изнуренные поисками, они ощущали, как с каждым днем тают их шансы на благополучный исход затеянного в юношеском пылу предприятия.


	19. Глава 18: Suo periculo/На свой страх и риск

_Meine Welt bricht auseinander,_   
_Und sie brennt an ihrem Rand,_   
_Ich habe Angst, ich fall hinunter,_   
_Sag, verlier ich den Verstand?_   
_Sag, verlier ich etwa komplett den Verstand?_   
_Frieden fänd ich nur im Schlaf..._   
_Ich will nichts hören, will nichts sehen._   
_Los sag mir, ist das verrückt?_

_Megaherz "Ist Das Verrückt"._

Ласт собиралась на обеденный перерыв. Отпустив последних пациентов и с горечью отметив, что ни одна из гипотез Менгеле по экспериментам с цветом глаз и волос не подтвердилась, она сняла халат и уже направилась к выходу, как в дверях столкнулась с высоким светловолосым мужчиной. Ей уже доводилось его видеть, однако она совершенно не помнила ни как его зовут, ни что он из себя представляет.

— Обер-арцтин Кимблер, — мужчина вытянулся по струнке.

Ласт не без отвращения отметила, что от него сильно пахнет потом: ей не нравился запах большей части людей, за очень редким исключением.

— Меня к вам направил хауптштумфюрер Зайдлиц, — он стремился не смотреть ей в глаза.

Ласт смерила его презрительным взглядом, не подавая виду, что понятия не имеет, с чего бы Энви отправлять к ней какого-то очередного эсэсовца.

— По какому же из поводов он направил вас ко мне? — она недобро ухмыльнулась, не без удовольствия отмечая, как забилась синяя жилка на бледном виске.

Кёниг судорожно вздохнул и, казалось, ещё больше вспотел. Сейчас было главное — не дать слабину. Раз на раз не приходился, и далеко не все старшие по званию были готовы спускать с рук Кёнигу его маленькую забаву. О том, как к его скромным фетишам отнесется обер-арцтин, он пока предпочитал не думать. Хотя, глядя на обтянутую форменной рубашкой грудь Леонор Кимблер, не думать об этом было сложно. Сколько же ей лет? Судя по тому, что говорят, больше сорока, а выглядит моложе иных тридцатилетних... Кёниг потряс головой.

— Цыганка, с последнего эшелона... Хауптштурмфюрер передал, что вы срочно требуете её в медблок, — он старался говорить ровно, чтобы ничто не выдало ту бурю, срывавшую последние покровы самообладания с его внутренней сути.

Кимблер уставилась на него необычными глазами испытующе, словно изучая. Горло сжалось в спазме — Кёниг чувствовал себя нашкодившим щенком, а не пусть и младшим, но офицером СС. Молчание затягивалось.

— Принято, — наконец бесцветно ответила Кимблер, изогнув накрашенные губы в брезгливом подобии улыбки. — Свободны.

Гора свалилась с плеч незадачливого эсэсовца. Стараясь ничем не выдать облегчения, он вежливо попрощался и стремительно пошёл прочь, подальше от кабинета проклятой ведьмы.

Отойдя на приличное расстояние, Кёниг чертовски разозлился на себя: что же за напасть такая? Почему он так теряется в присутствии какой-то женщины? Ему ещё больше захотелось отомстить этой высокомерной офицерше за его унижение, отвести её в ту же мастерскую, выбить плёткой всю спесь, поставить на колени и упиваться её слезами, смотреть и слушать, как она будет умолять его о пощаде... Ради того, чтобы предаться этим фантазиям, Кёниг был готов даже пропустить обед.

* * *

В этот день Энви с самого утра переполняло предвкушение. Он сам не знал, что же такое особенное предвосхищал его разум, и не мог даже догадываться, но где-то в глубине души его зрела уверенность, что так или иначе, но это нечто связано с братьями Элриками. Его тоска по ним была острой, неизбывной, день ото дня он больше и больше хотел встречи с ними, и день ото дня меньше и меньше верил в её возможность.

Когда же кто-то из надзирателей вскользь не без удивления упомянул, что, оказывается, есть ещё цыгане на земле европейской, и одну такую, лет тридцати пяти или немногим более, как раз привезли, его сердце подпрыгнуло в груди и ускорило бег. На тот момент он не думал ни о чём: он отчаянно жаждал, чтобы этой цыганкой оказалась Ноа, чтобы она вывела его на Элриков — ну, или же Элрики бы сами нашли её, а с ней и Энви. Поэтому он тут же очертя голову бросился на поиски.

Зрелище, увиденное им, вернуло его из эмпирей фантазий в грязный пропахший кровью, потом и человеческой болью барак. И снова всё пошло не так: вместо того, чтобы по своему обыкновению насладиться подобным зрелищем, Энви испытал укол жалости, перемешанной с восторженным ужасом. Всё же люди подчас бывали достаточно изобретательными.

Он не мог узнать в избитой обнажённой женщине кого-либо: её лицо скрывали длинные перепутанные волосы, а само оно было обезображено отёком и залито кровью. Но что-то внутри него отчаянно кричало: это та, кого ты ищешь! Судорожно облизнув губы, он выпалил первое, что пришло ему в голову. Ох, и надерёт же ему уши сестричка за самодеятельность!

Кое-как спровадив больного извращенца — хотя в иной ситуации Энви бы не был столь категоричен, — гомункул осторожно, боясь спугнуть свой мираж, приблизился к стоящей на коленях и покачивавшейся из стороны в сторону фигурке. Убрал налипшие на лицо тяжёлые от воды и крови волосы и вгляделся в такие знакомые черты. Из её тёмных мутных глаз на него смотрела сама бездна. Он ошарашенно отшатнулся, вспомнив о её злом даре, стараясь не прикасаться.

— Ноа... — тихо проговорил он. — Ноа, это ты...

Он подавил абсолютно неуместный сентиментальный порыв обнять ее и прижать к себе, понимая, что лишь причинит ей новую боль, как физическую, так и душевную. Она была его каналом связи с Элриками, он не мог потерять её или чем-то навредить ей! Нужно было что-то сделать, причём срочно, но мысли, как назло, будто выветрились из головы.

Из ступора его вывел громкий стук упавшего тела: цыганка потеряла сознание и теперь лежала в неестественной позе с пугающим оскалом на лице. Энви опешил: вдруг умерла? Что, если этот Кёниг и правда замучил её до смерти? Выглядела она плохо...

Решив, что пусть с этим вопросом тоже разбирается его ненаглядная сестрица, Энви вздохнул, взвалил расслабленное и от того потяжелевшее тело цыганки себе на плечо и направился к выходу из барака.

* * *

— Тебя кто-то видел? — глаза Ласт метали молнии.

Энви потупился, кусая красиво очерченные губы.

— Я тебя ещё раз спрашиваю: тебя кто-то видел, пока ты нёс свою драгоценную ношу через половину лагеря, обильно поливая всё её цыганской кровью?

Ласт была зла не на шутку. Сначала братец отправил к ней этого потливого идиота, который, судя по всему, не умеет держать себя в руках, даже не предупредив ни о чём, а теперь приволакивает цыганку, которой даже не успели сделать татуировку, и просит мало того, что вылечить, так ещё и пристроить куда-нибудь на непыльное место! Будто бы она всемогущая!

— Нет... Кажется...

Она вздохнула. Делать было нечего — если ей что-то предъявят, у неё было оправдание. Как раз накануне Менгеле очень жалел об отсутствии цыган, у него была какая-то идея относительно кожного пигмента. Но тогда придётся разменять эту фигуру.

— А давай скажем, что она умерла? — осенило Энви.

— Кто умерла? — из проёма приоткрытой двери в кабинет заглядывал Кимбли. — Леонор, обед скоро закончится...

Ласт сжала челюсти и, скользнув к двери, втащила Зольфа внутрь и прикрыла дверь, оглядываясь.

— Скажите спасибо, что здесь переустанавливают диктофоны и запись не ведётся, — зло прошипела она. — Энви, поганец чёртов, зачем она тебе понадобилась, объясни?

— Кто понадобился? — Зольф непонимающе и раздражённо оглядел кабинет.

Ласт метнула в него сочувственный взгляд: похоже, он был голоден.

— Это Ноа, — пояснил Энви. — Раз здесь она, значит, и Элрики поблизости.

— Это значит, нужно рисковать нами? — Ласт скрестила руки на груди.

Зольф внимательно рассматривал лежащую на кушетке женщину и вслушивался в диалог гомункулов.

— Нет... Нет, конечно... — Энви пошёл на попятную. — Просто... Надо её спасти... Этот Кёниг чуть не убил её...

— С каких это пор ты сочувствуешь людям? — брови Зольфа поползли вверх.

"С тех пор, как эти люди так или иначе связаны с Элриками", — подумала Ласт, но промолчала.

— Так, я понял, мы сегодня без обеда, — констатировал факт Кимбли. — Что мы будем делать? И что с ней такое? Выглядит отвратительно. Кстати, а откуда ты её знаешь? — обратился он к Энви. — Кому-то покупал цветы? — глаза Кимбли словно смеялись.

— При чём тут цветы? — удивилась Ласт.

Зольф пожал плечами:

— Эта женщина в Мюнхене работала цветочницей. Вместе с женой полицейского инспектора.

Со стороны койки послышался едва слышный хриплый стон. Ласт и Энви метнулись на источник звука, Кимбли стоял поодаль и наблюдал. Более всего его беспокоил тот факт, что из-за импульсивной выходки завистливого гомункула на кон была поставлена их репутация. И, чего греха таить, жизнь — за укрывательство врагов Рейха можно было пополнить списки отправленных в газовые камеры.

* * *

Ноа открыла глаза в чистом и светлом помещении, настолько светлом, что из глаз моментально потекли слёзы. Всё тело болело и саднило, и снаружи, и внутри, плечевые суставы горели огнём. Голова нещадно кружилась, перед глазами плыло, но всё же ей удалось разглядеть два лица, склонившиеся над ней. Они показались ей чудовищными фантасмагорическими масками, бесами, что замедлили свою danse macabre, чтобы, хищно ощерившись, продемонстрировать ей свою опасность. Тысячи огней словно тлели в них, как будто...

_Жуткие крики боли — впору зажать уши, но картина проясняется: она видит невероятно красивую женщину с длинными вьющимися волосами и толстого мужчину неопределенного возраста, сосущего палец, как младенец. Вместе они разглядывают карту несуществующей страны и туннеля под ней — скоро всё будет готово..._

Туман слегка рассеялся, и она узнала эти лица: Эрвин Циммерман, её пути с которым разошлись словно бы вечность назад, и женщина из его воспоминаний, невероятно красивая и невероятно опасная. Теперь же эта женщина что-то говорила, но Ноа не слышала: в её ушах о чём-то спорили голоса, кто-то пел, выла сирена и свистела плеть Кёнига.

Ласт протянула руку к мечущейся на постели цыганке. Предварительный осмотр давал неутешительные прогнозы: переохлаждение и множественные травмы обеспечивали прямой путь в расход. Даже если ею и заинтересуется Менгеле, он вряд ли будет вкладывать силы и время в лечение. А Энви вряд ли устроит перспектива определения его драгоценной находки в подопытные, откуда почти никто не выходил живым. Сейчас же смотревшие на Ласт тёмные глаза были полны животного ужаса. И, что хуже, в них не было ни тени осознания происходящего. Ласт уже видела такие глаза — у безумцев.

— Тише, — неожиданно ласково проговорила она. — Здесь вам не причинят вреда. Я врач. Я вам помогу.

Ноа тихонько всхлипнула и начала напевать сорванным голосом, срывающимся на беззвучное шипение, какую-то колыбельную, периодически вздрагивая всем телом. Ласт, покачав головой, вздохнула и осторожно укрыла цыганку одеялом.

— Что мы будем делать? — бесцветным голосом спросил Зольф, когда они все отошли в противоположный угол. — Зайдлиц, ты понимаешь, что ты натворил? Ты нам смертный приговор подписал!

Ласт скосила глаза на Кимбли. Его почти трясло от едва сдерживаемого гнева и полного бессилия.

— Хочешь орать — ори шёпотом, — парировал Энви. — Она ж услышит...

— Плевать я хотел на неё! — Кимбли вскипел, но просьбу "орать шёпотом" исполнил с тщанием.

— Господа... — Ласт поджала губы. — Зольф прав. Энви, ты совершил невероятную глупость. Единственный способ реабилитироваться — сдать её сейчас под списание.

Глаза Зайдлица расширились в непередаваемом удивлении:

— Нет! Вы с ума сошли?!

— Энви, — Ласт примирительно положила руку брату на предплечье, — она сошла с ума. Я ничем, ничем не могу помочь.

И лишь из угла слышалось хриплое с присвистом полупение-полувой.

_...Y en las noches que haya luna llena_   
_Será porque el niño esté de buenas_   
_Y si el niño llora_   
_Menguará la luna_   
_Para hacerle una cuna..(1)_

* * *

Энви с ужасом смотрел на закрывшуюся за сестрой и Кимбли дверь, оставаясь в неприветливом медицинском кабинете. Вот-вот сюда мог прийти кто угодно из коллег Ласт, в том числе и Менгеле, а он был абсолютно беспомощен. Кажется, на сей раз он и правда совершил несусветную глупость. От злости гомункул взял было со стола какой-то бутылёк, замахнулся, но остановился на полпути: ему всё равно легче не станет, а за порчу имущества Ласт спасибо не скажет.

Он подошёл к кушетке, на которой лежала Ноа, и заглянул цыганке в глаза.

— Как там Эд и Ал? — наверное, звучало по-дурацки, но ничего больше Энви в голову не приходило.

Во взгляде больной промелькнуло узнавание.

— Эд... Ал... Ох... — Ноа попыталась закрыть лицо руками, но они слушались крайне плохо.

Сердце Энви сжалось — что она хотела сказать этим "ох"? Что они уже давно сгинули? Что не вернутся? Что у Отца больше не будет так нужных ему ценных жертв, а у него, Энви, по возвращении в Аместрис — друзей? Если ещё вообще удастся вернуться... Отчетливо, как никогда, он ощутил сейчас эту потребность, в которой не желал признаться даже самому себе. Ему нравились враги-Элрики. Но ещё больше его привлекала перспектива Элриков-друзей.

— Что с ними случилось? Когда?

— Они будут сердиться, что я ушла... — Ноа совершенно по-детски улыбалась разбитыми губами, глаза лихорадочно блестели. — И Чунта будет сердиться...

При мысли о Чунте ей показалось, что сердце оторвалось и ухнуло куда-то вниз. Сейчас она видела перед собой Циммермана, ничуть не поменявшегося с того момента, когда они расстались в Мюнхене, и никакой бесовщины. Однако порой ей казалось, что она одномоментно видит не только его и часть палаты, но и себя со стороны, слышит множество голосов в своей голове и ощущает подозрительные шевеления в теле. И если последнее ещё можно было списать на последствия избиения, то первое и второе казались ей некоторым откровением, будто наконец-то она узнала о мире что-то совершенно новое. И, наконец, примирилась с даром. Ноа больше не чувствовала себя больной, не затруднялась в понимании того, кто она такая, но точно знала: все те личности, что поселились в ней некогда, — она сама. Все — один, и один — все. Это было совершенно очевидно.

Её структура стала чёткой, как никогда. Ключ совпал с замком. Она превращалась в настоящую себя. Совершенно точно. И никакому Кёнигу со своей плетью больше не пошатнуть ничего в её системе.

То, что Кёниг — враг, было очевидно. Но кто все остальные? Эд и Ал — однозначно друзья. Чунта — это цыганке предстояло ещё выяснить. Всё же он делал с ней часть того же, что Кёниг. Энви-Циммерман — тоже друг, он же прогнал от неё Кёнига с его плетью. Темноволосая красавица — хорошая, она не делала больно. А вот мужчина с хвостом, что стоял поодаль — тоже враг. Он чем-то обидел Энви и красавицу. Тем более она где-то уже его видела и точно помнила, что обстоятельства, в которых она с ним встречалась, были какими-то неприглядными.

Энви не понял, кто такой Чунта, но это было неважно. Фиалковые глаза гомункула просияли: Эдвард и Альфонс Элрики были живы. Осталось придумать способ связаться с ними, тем паче, что предлог, более чем благовидный, у него уже был. И в данный конкретный момент этот самый предлог беззвучно истерически смеялся.

1) Mecano "Hijo de la Luna", перевод:  
И ночами, когда на небе полная луна,  
Это значит, что ребенок доволен,  
А если ребенок плачет,  
То луна убывает,  
Чтобы сделать ему колыбель.  
Данная песня написана в 1986 году, но автор счел, что это слишком хорошая адаптация цыганской колыбельной, потому и использовал ее в тексте.


End file.
